Chuck vs The Tin Man
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck and Sarah now have a nemesis on the loose, Manoosh. Manoosh the antithesis of Chuck. Can the evil nerd exact vengeance on a wrong he perceived perpetrate by Team Bartowski? Using the reverse engineered intersect glass Manoosh sends assassin after assassin turning even the people close to them into their mortal enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman

Big Mike was walking around the store making sure the slackers were working in between his time for meditation and pastries. With Morgan out at the Buy More sales conference he had complete run of the kingdom but it sure seemed Morgan was going to a lot more of these conferences than he ever had, but that was okay the Buy More was still in family hands. Looking at the clock it was break time and that mean a Subway, _turkey_ and _black forest ham_ with _southwest chipotle sauce_served up on a six inch hearty Italian roll, Muy Caliente.

"Come to papa," said Big Mike as he prepared himself both mentally and physically for this spiritual experience as he opened his mouth to take a bite.

"Big Mike since you're acting manager," yelled Skip before he could bite down, "I need some invoices that need to be signed to receive merchandise Morgan ordered. The driver's here and can't leave until everything is signed for."

"Give me that fool paperwork," said Big Mike, "don't you know it's not safe to come between a man and his sandwich." He scribbled his name and threw the clipboard back at him. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Sure go ahead," said Skip, "don't let me hold you up."

"Who's talking to you fool I was talking to my date here all six inches of sweetness. Oh what fools these mortals be and in some cases big tall skinny fools. Now get before I break off that pencil head of yours, a man's entitled to his break time."

Skip laughed under his breath then took off leaving Mike alone once more with his sub. He slowly undressed it by removing the wrapper then gave it a coy smile.

"Why you naughty thing, I see what you want but you know you shouldn't go all the way on the first date. What you want me to treat you like I did your sister Miss sourdough" said Big Mike. He raised it up and smelt the roses or the better the chipotle sauce then as he was about to bite down Fernando came walking in.

"Big Mike I know we're shorthanded but I need to tell you I won't be able to come in tomorrow because I'm going to be sick."

"Can't you see I'm on break? That's what people do when they come into the break room? I know you clowns are slow on the uptake but the name ought to be a dead giveaway. And hell yes we're shorthanded. Morgan's at that Buy More conference, Chuck's at that home install out of state. I don't know why Buy More corporate keeps tasking us like there aren't any other Buy Mores in the world. Why am I telling you this fool," said Big Mike as Fernando stood over the top of him drooling on his food. "You'd better back it up past the yellow line before one of us gets hurt and it won't be me."

"What yellow line? I don't see any?" said Fernando as he looked around the room then under the table.

"Start with the one at the front door fool. Casey's down too with a broken leg and you're going to be sick tomorrow. Call me stupid but I've got to ask how do you know you're going to be sick tomorrow?"

"Okay stupid, the guys asked me to go out with them for drinks so I'll be sick tomorrow and won't be able to come it."

"Excuse me when you say 'call me stupid' it doesn't mean you should call the person stupid," said Big Mike as Fernando gave him a look that told him there was no one at home in his head. He hadn't understood a word he was saying. "Ah forget it that light bulbs been burnt out since birth but why if you're going out with the guys you know you're going to be sick tomorrow?"

"Because I'm allergic to alcohol and they always give me something to drink so they can watch me throw up. They think it's funny. The last time, I puked in some guy's car in the parking lot."

"That was after the Christmas party when I told you fools not to drink? But I guess you did away? I bet there were lots of laughs over that?"

"Yeah, did you see me? The guys said it was really funny but they told me not to tell you? You wouldn't be cool about it. I don't know why you wouldn't everyone likes a good laugh."

"Laugh with not laugh at but you're too dumb to know your prepositions. I don't know what to call you, what's dumber than a fool… idiot that was my car you threw up in and it still smells like vomit. So the answer is you'd better have your butt in here tomorrow and don't worry about missing your night out because I'm docking you and your buddies for new upholstery, so none of you fools can afford to go out. You can call all you friends in here and break the news I'm going to my office to eat in peace. A guy can't catch a break or have one for that matter around here."

On that Big Mike got up with his Subway in hand then went straight to Morgan's slash his old office to try and eat in peace.

"Here we go my dear now we can be alone," said Big Mike as he took a big bite out of his sandwich. The tastes amalgamated in his mouth. He chewed slowly trying to make that bite of heaven last. Six inches of paradise he risked sounding like an adult rate flick if he used the word ecstasy but that was what it was, pure and adulterated. As he finished he licked his fingers then tossed the wrappings before leaning back in Morgan's slash his old chair.

"Now would be the time I'd recharge the old battery and do an eyelid test. Making sure I couldn't see anything when they're closed," said Big Mike to himself as he went and looked out at the store through the blinds, "But now I've got responsibility and a store full of fools and idiots. Yes it's a jungle out there what do you do when you've got a store full of wounded gazelles." He watched Skip grab Fernando's underwear then slip on the floor and fall as they both laughed at each other.

"I take it back the store's full of turkeys, big dumb turkeys the kind that look forward to Thanksgiving. Lord help us all," said Big Mike as he went to the door yelled. "If you two are tired of getting a paycheck keep that crap up I'll help you out."

"Big Mike I need your signature here," said a green shirt that approached him with a clipboard and a small box.

"What's this," asked Big Mike as he signed the invoice then looked at the box. "It's addressed to the store manager and that's me until further notice."

"I don't know a guy just dropped it off at the front then left. I don't even know who to give this invoice to since he's gone."

"Just keep it up front in case the guy comes back. When the fool deliveryman gets to his final stop he'll remember when his invoices don't add up." Big Mike took the box back into Morgan's office then looked out the window seeing the coast was clear he opened it up.

"Crap! Another set of those fool glasses. I guess Morgan is the one that ordered them not Chuck or the Blues Brothers ordered a matching set which is probably what happened," said Big Mike as he looked them over. "Actually they don't look so bad." He got up looked outside and things looked calm the natives weren't restless so he ducked back inside.

"Well can't hurt to try them on cool shades for a cool dude," said Big Mike as he put them on looking at his reflection in the glass. But as he put them on, lights lite up on the side and he felt strangely strong powerful. Then something came over him, he felt like he was inside a dark box with no way out and a voice inside him kept saying the same thing over and over again.

"Kill Chuck Bartowski. Chuck Bartowski must die," Big Mike started to repeat it out loud when Fernando walked inside to try and talk to him.

"Big Mike come on can't you see through to forgetting about that one little incident. Listen if it makes you feel better I'll let you throw up in my mother's car."

"Kill Chuck Bartowski. Chuck Bartowski must die," said Big Mike.

Fernando turned around and walked out going straight over to Skip who was waiting with some of the other guys to hear what happened.

"Well how did it go? Did he listen to you?"

"I don't know he's really mad at Chuck. Someone should give him a heads up before he gets here. Big Mike just told me kill Chuck Bartowski. Chuck Bartowski must die. You don't think he threw up in his car too?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their Learjet touched down at Bob Hope International then taxied over to their hangar where they offloaded. A vehicle was there waiting for them when them arrived and after getting their gear on board they took off down the I5 and homeward bound finally.

"Mike can you drop me off at the Buy More then take the rest home to Echo Park. I need to get this device under lock and key then I'll drive a herder home. There's no reason for the rest of you to wait for me."

"Are you sure Agent Carmichael," said Mike as he caught Chuck's look, "I mean Chuck I can wait if you're going to be quick?"

"My wife wants to get home to our baby and I don't want her to have to wait any more than is necessary but thanks."

"Thank you for understanding," said Sarah as she kissed him. "I love you," she whispered in his ear as she bit it. "Don't be long."

"Chuck I think I'll go with you to the Buy More. I need to check on the old gal and see how things are going since we left. You know when the Captain's not at the helm the mice will play."

"Morgan that doesn't even make sense you've been hanging around your father in law too much. Aren't you afraid you'll run into him?"

"No he won't be around because tonight is dance lesson night and I know he wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Really what's the lesson tonight?" asked Alex, "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing for you and I to take a few lessons; they certainly seem to like it."

"Yeah Morgan what are they doing tonight," asked Chuck but he already knew.

"Tonight is the Lambada," said Morgan is a low voice barely audible no wanting to be heard which is exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry can you repeat we didn't hear you," said Chuck. Sarah elbowed him because she knew he had he was just making fun of Morgan.

"I said the Lambada, alright so there. Yes come on and say it the forbidden dance. Jesus Big Mike and my mother, what did I do? I must've been really bad in another life."

"Okay Morgan if you're coming with me you need to be fast because I'm not waiting around. I want to get home too I don't want to keep Sam waiting. Mike when we get to the Buy More park next to the herders and we'll put out stuff in one then Morgan and I will off load when we get home."

"No Chuck," said Mike, "baggage handling is part of the package deal. I'll drop you guys off then I'll take the bags and the ladies to Echo Park."

"Alex this way you also have a chance to talk with Casey about how I took out that guy on the plane with my bare hands."

"Morgan," said Chuck, "I thought you said you had a spanner wrench and I remember reading it in Alex's report when she asked me to look it over."

"I didn't have gloves on so technically speaking they weren't covered so they we bare hands just one of them happened to have a wrench in it. But that's not what's important, what's important is that I took the guy out."

"Agent Grimes does have a point," said Mike, "in these situations pretty doesn't matter, what matters is you get the job done and you get out alive. Well we're here." Outside they saw the big green and yellow sign 'Buy More'.

"We're home," said Morgan as they got out then waved back to the others as they drove off. In that moment Chuck's phone rang so he pulled it out of his pocket.

"It's Ellie I really need to take this," said Chuck as he stopped and answered. "Hey El, what's going on? … Beckman dropped off what? Listen I'm in the Buy More parking lot let me cut through Orange, Orange and I'll call you right back from Castle on a secure line."

"I take it was Ellie, what's going on?" said Morgan as he stood there hands on hips admiring the store from the outside.

"Morgan, Beckman gave Ellie those pair of intersect glasses to look at and she needs my help. I'm going to cut through Orange, Orange I'll take less time and not as likely to run into anyone who'll stop me."

"I'll follow you then I can help. I don't know how but I can help so lead away."

"Okay but we just have to be quick I still want to get home as quickly as possible. I should've guessed Beckman would go to Ellie. After me I guess she's the most qualified to look at them but I don't like this. Morgan we've got to keep our guards up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike dropped Sarah and Alex at Echo Park. He took their bags into the courtyard but Sarah refused to have him lug hers or Chuck's things around, it just wasn't right. So after he got them there he left to head back to the downtown substation. Alex and Sarah walked into the house and were immediately assaulted with hugs and kisses. Kathleen through her arms around Alex and Sam jumped on Sarah demanding to be held.

"John how are you doing?" asked Sarah seeing him sitting on their sofa with his leg in a cast propped up on the coffee table.

"Better that you guys are back, maybe I can get back and get some real work done now without having to babysit."

"Oh don't pay any attention to him," said Kathleen. "He liked every minute of it. He's just grumpy by nature."

"Key see boo-boo," said Sam as she pointed down at John wanting to tell Sarah that Casey was hurt and that she should take notice.

"Yes Casey has a boo-boo," said Sarah as hugged and kissed Sam. She got watery eyed. "Mommy missed you a lot."

"Yuck," said Sam then she wanted down and ran to the door. "Yuck," she repeated as she pointed at the door asking Sarah where Chuck was.

"Chuck, daddy will be home soon," she said as she grabbed her up again. Sam let out a little scream then giggled. Then once she had Sam in hand she walked to the kitchen where Alex and Kathleen were.

"What's that delicious smell," asked Sarah. The perfume permeated the apartment and reminded her just how hungry she was as well as how long it had been since they had last eaten.

"That's Kat's famous meatloaf," yelled Casey as he hobbled in for a cup of coffee. Looking at Kat they both laughed.

"What is it with you two," asked Alex seeing strange looks between the two of them. "I can't help but think there's some sort of inside joke were missing here."

"Well when we first got together this was the dish I always cooked for your father," Kathleen said as she started laughing.

"Yeah every time I went over she'd fix the same dish. I loved it and I really did. I told her so too. Let's face if after you've been eating C-Rats just about anything tastes good but her meatloaf was on a different plane all together."

"So what happened" asked Alex this was the first time she was hearing stories on how her parents courted. It somehow made her feel like they were a family.

"I guess you'd been coming over for almost a year eating only meatloaf when I finally admitted that it was the only thing I knew how to cook."

"But it was still good. I thought she was cooking it for me because I liked it," said Casey as they all laughed suddenly Casey's phone alarm went off. "Chuck's activated the intruder alert at the Buy More."

"Let me call him and find out what's going on," said Sarah as Casey brought up the Buy More security cams in the living room.

"I don't see anyone that's not supposed to be there," said Casey as he flipped through the feed. "They've evacuated the store but I don't see why."

"Chuck's not picking up," said Sarah as her calls were all going to voice mail. "Can you find him on the monitor?"

"He's in the elevator going up and he's armed with his tranq gun but I don't know… Wait… There look at Big Mike what's he got on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Morgan did the magic act through Orange Orange. Vanishing after they walked through going straight into the back then disappeared in the freezer. Once inside they double timed it down into Castle. Their shoes clanking on the metal deck plates all the way down to the conference room. Chuck opened the safe then put Manoosh's video player inside then locked it. Afterwards he sat in front of a computer and brought Ellie up.

"Hey El, first let me tell you I'm sorry if the General brought you into our problem that wasn't my call. So the General dropped off the intersect glasses I haven't seen them so I don't know what I can do for you?"

"Well I've looked at them but they got broken in half, I don't know if you knew that or not? But I really need to see if you can help me put them back together and come up with a safe way to download their information without having to have someone put them on."

"That could be kind of hard over the phone and I don't know if I'd try it. Can you hold them up to your camera so I can look at them?"

"How's my favorite niece," ask Morgan as he stuck his head in front of the monitor only to have Chuck shove him out of the way.

"Please Morgan we're trying to work here and I wouldn't repeat that around Sam. She might take offense," said Chuck.

"Oh it's just something people say like how's the weather or have a nice day and how's my favorite niece."

"You dug yourself in a hole and now you can't get out just admit. Morgan your problem is your mouth sometimes move faster than your brain."

"Now you're sounding like Casey, Chuck, but you're still my BFF. I'll butt out now and let you get back to work."

"Anyway Clara's fine and Chuck she keeps asking when you guys are going to come to visit. She wants to see her cousin before she starts university."

"Funny El, that sounds more like her mother speaking than her. Hold it, wait turn that piece back. Hold it right there. Where would that sensor attach to on the brain? Do you have any idea?"

"I'm working up a 3-D rendering and the different points the sensors would interact with but you're right I saw that one too. It doesn't really connect with anything. At first I thought it was to capture some sort of brainwaves transmitted probably by another pair of glasses taking possession of the host.

"You mean the Ghost net," said Morgan as Ellie looked at him from the monitor like he was crazy. "What? I read hear about it from a reputable source… the National Enquirer, and the internet."

"Morgan that's just-" Ellie started to speak but Morgan cut her off before she could finish.

"No, need to thank for me I know what you're thinking but really it was nothing. I know you guys would've come up with it sooner or later but that's why you've got me around to come up with out of the box solutions.

"Morgan I was going to say that was just plain stupid. Where did you come up with that idea anyway? Did you read it next to the article about the President being an alien from outer space or Bin Laden being still alive flipping burgers at Chilis and singing Karaoke on Friday nights?"

"Morgan it's a programming port where they can connect it probably to some sort of intersect computer to be programmed to perform a function like martial arts or killer elite. But how much of the host still would be active when the glasses took over?"

"I don't know that's why I need the software off these pair. I need to see what they do but I can only do that if we put them back together."

"Chuck, we've got a problem," said Morgan as he tapped on Chuck's shoulder.

"Yes Morgan we know we've got a problem I'm thinking how to solve it. Can you please leave me alone I thought you said you were going to butt out now and let us get back to work?"

"Let me see if I've understood the problem. Those glasses are broken," said Morgan, "But if you had a whole pair that would solve your problem wouldn't it?"

"Yeah it would but where are you going to get another pair? We can't just call Manoosh up and asked for another pair."

"Or he could just send us another pair," said Morgan as he pointed at the monitor playing video feed from the Buy More. They watched Big Mike perform a perfect Tiger Crane form with Manoosh's glasses on.

"Ellie I think we've got a solution for your broken glasses. I need for you to just answer a few questions for me but hold on a second. Morgan, pineapple."

"Pineapple Chuck."

"Pineapple."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Morgan and Chuck looked at each other with an 'oh crap' look. Chuck initiated the Castle intruder alert. Chuck figured that if the glasses were from Manoosh then he was the one that Big Mike would be looking for. But before he went up to face him, he had some questions that only Ellie could answer. Big Mike how would he react when he saw him like a bull in front of a red flag? He had to know what to expect so he could measure out the force he would need to use. Casey's solution would've been pull his Sig and let it take care of the situation but Big Mike was also his friend he couldn't nor wouldn't hurt him if he could avoid it. As he was talking to his sister he sent Morgan up to implement a pineapple and evacuate the store. No reason for innocents being around that could get in the way and get hurt.

"El if a person had these glasses on would they feel pain? And what would the effect be if the glasses were suddenly removed?"

"Well this is just conjecture I really need that software download and for you to decompile the data to know exactly but no I don't think they'd feel pain," said Ellie as she thought more looking over the broken pair. "No I'm almost sure they wouldn't. The body would be in a dream-like state. As long as they had the glasses on the glasses would be in control and they'd execute whatever the glasses were programmed to do. Chuck, if you see someone with a pair of these glasses on you need to be careful because their maker has it out for you and Sarah."

"I know," said Chuck as he watched Big Mike in the monitor execute a Lau Gar Tiger form with exceptional skill. "One more thing what would happen to the wearer if they are suddenly removed? Would there be any brain damage or side effects?"

"I don't think so but the person would feel a moment of transitory disorientation and might even pass out for a little while depending on how long they had the glasses on. Think of it like the brain rebooting. But Chuck their prolonged usage could lead to permanent brain damage all be it, it would have to be for a very long time. I'm sorry without any sort of reference I can't be more specific."

"Would they remember what they did while they had the glasses on or would there be any sort of memory loss like what happened to Sarah or Morgan?" Just the thought about what happened to Sarah turned his stomach.

"Probably loss no but they'd remember everything that happened like a dream. They'd have a hard time believing you if you told them what they did and probably not unless you had some sort of proof. They might even think you were the crazy one. Chuck why are you asking these questions? Don't do anything stupid and please don't listen to Morgan. Where's Sarah at? Can I talk to her?"

"Sarah's at home with Sam. We just got in so she's tired, I promise we'll call you tomorrow and this might be a good time for us to come and visit."

"I was going to suggest that. I'm on my way down to work a little on these pair but it would go a lot faster if you were here to help. Besides I know Clara would like you guys to come out and you know there's always room. You sure nothing is going on there I need to be worried about?"

"Everything here is under control El," said Chuck as his phone began to ring it was Sarah. "Look I've got to go so I can get home and like I said we'll call tomorrow I promise."

Chuck hung up with El then went to the armory and took out his tranq pistol loaded it then went to the elevator.

"Well here goes nothing. Oh crap Chuck where's your head," he said as he stepped in he forgot to ask El if tranq's would have any effect but now it was too late. "Well Chuck you'll just have to find out the hard way," he said to himself. He rode the elevator up and as the door was opening his phone rang again. It still was Sarah he put in his earpiece and answered.

"Listen Love I'd like to talk with you but I've got a situation that needs my attention. Can I call you back later I really can't talk?"

"No you can't, I'm watching you on the monitor at home, everyone is. What did you think would happen when you pulled the intruder alarm? Can you please be careful? We love you."

"Well then might I suggest that someone take Sam back to her room? What's about to happen I'd prefer she not see," said Chuck as he stepped out of the elevator. "I assume you've seen Big Mike then so can you spot him for me?"

"He's by household appliances on your right. Please be careful I know Big Mike's your friend but you're my husband. Listen please you've got to put the fact that he's your friend aside now if you want to survive. It's him or you please make the right decision for us."

"We're not there yet. I talked with El and if I can get those glasses off him he'll go back to his old self. I don't know if that's a good thing or not though."

"Will you stop joking and be serious, focus. He's going to try to kill you or don't you understand that? If you keep this up I'd prefer to be the one that does that," said Sarah then she paused. "No, I didn't mean it, I love you please watch out."

"I know you do and so do I," said Chuck as he stepped out of the break room area to see Big Mike drop in a horse stance then run through the Lau Gar Iron Wire set complete with bridge hand technique.

"Wow! Gordon Liu, eat your heart out," said Morgan hiding behind an aisle of appliances.

"Morgan! What are you doing here? You were supposed to go with the rest when you evacuated everyone," said Chuck as he circled Big Mike.

"I know but I'm not going to let my best friend fight a death duel with my father in law by himself. Wow, said like that the situation sounds pretty screwed up. Chuck have you heard what he keeps saying, listen?"

"Kill Chuck Bartowski, Chuck Bartowski must die," said Big Mike repeating it like a mantra over and over again.

"He's out for you Chuck not me so I think I'm safe at least for now. Leave no man behind semper fido and all that.

"Thanks Morgan and I think it's semper fidelis," then Chuck turned to Big Mike. "I don't want to piss you off but you're risking becoming redundant. What say we go for a baker's dozen? Maybe a dozen bear claws instead of tiger claws and laugh all this off?" But Big Mike did a series of cartwheels as Chuck fired darts but he dodged the first few then he grabbed a clipboard deflecting the last ones.

"Crap Chuck," yelled Casey in Sarah's phone which came through his earpiece, "if you had a real gun he wouldn't be able to do that."

"Casey get out of my head," yelled Chuck as he blocked a series of punched and kicks then brush blocked a punch past Big Mike. Mike went by him and as he did Chuck delivered a forearm strike to the rib cage turning delivering a punch to the kidneys then side snap kick to the back of his leg buckling it. Big Mike went down on his knees and Chuck followed up with an elbow smash to the head then locked his hands around it.

"No Chuck stop," yelled Sarah in the phone. She flashed and saw the technique in her head and she realized Chuck was running on automatic. The final part of the hand combination called for a quick snap and a neck break.

"Crap," said Chuck as he thought about what he was about to do. Instead of the snap he put both hands on Big Mikes shoulders and sprang off him flipping up and over onto a counter top then ran. Big Mike rolled forward grabbing an iron and used it like a rope dart.

"Coiling Dragon, Wow!" said Morgan as Big Mike wrapped it round himself then flick it out smashing into the counter. Splinters and wood chips flew everywhere breaking it in front of Chuck and causing his to fall.

"Oh-woohhh," said Chuck as he dropped on his back making a low thud but he didn't have time to breath as he looked up and saw the iron whipping out at his face. He rolled over to his side as the iron struck making a loud crack where his face was. Chuck trapped the chord around his leg pulling Mike in then gave him a side thrust to the head causing Mike to release the iron and stagger back.

"Okay Master Po this ends here," said Chuck as he sprung off and came back to his feet. Big Mike grabbed a mob and broke the end off while Morgan threw Chuck a broom and they started a bo fight in the middle of home stereo.

"Morgan, what's going on," asked Fernando with Skip standing behind him. "This is like the Kung Fu Panda. Big Mike's Po and we think Chuck's like Shifu."

"What? No if anything I look more like Shifu," said Morgan. "But you are both stupid? Why are you even here? Didn't you hear me yell pineapple? Everyone else did?"

"We'll you see Skip challenged me to a quick game of Halo and we've had headsets on so we might have accidently without any fault of our own missed getting the word. Hey if Big Mike is Po the Panda and then whose Chuck? I know his Tai Lung?"

"No he was the bad guy. He's got to be Master Oogway, Shifu Morgan's mentor."

"And you've both have got to be stupid," said Morgan.

"Look out Morgan duck," yelled Chuck as he jumped back and Big Mike missed with his swing. Morgan ducked but he got both Skip and Fernando across the head knocking both out cold.

"Chuck, sweep the legs," yelled Morgan. Morgan saw Big Mike was momentarily disoriented at hitting Fernando and Skip. Chuck swept his legs and Big Mike went down on his back, seismographs registered a slight tremor along the San Andreas Fault.

"Morgan, the glasses quick get them," yelled Chuck as he pointed at them while Big Mike was down on his back. Morgan grabbed them taking them off before he could react. As soon as Morgan took them off Mike went out.

"Chuck are you okay," yelled Sarah in his ear, she'd been yelling at him all along but he had to concentrate on flashing and didn't have time to listen with few exceptions.

"Yeah, I'm okay I think it's over. Morgan follow me, we need to hide for a moment," said Chuck as they got behind one of the aisles and waited. Big Mike came to about the time Skip and Fernando did too.

"What the hell," said Big Mike as he stood up and saw the disaster in the store. "You two lamebrains what've you done?"

"It wasn't us Big Mike," said Fernando as he rubbed his jaw. He helped Skip up as he tried to explain what happened. "You and Chuck did all this and man you guys were awesome. I swear you guys were just like in that Kung Fu movie. 'Legend tells of a legendary warrior, whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend. He travelled the land in search of worthy foes….'"

"No it was more like in that movie 'Crouching tiger, hidden dragon.' You guys were all over the place," said Skip as he made kung fu screams along with Ferdinando, "then you knocked us out."

"You mean 'slouching tigers and jelly filled'; who do you think I am some fool like your stupid friends. I know what this is, you guys wanted tomorrow off and when I said no you started hitting the bottle here. I ought to fire the both of you but no I want all this mess cleaned up and you if I find you threw up in my car I'll knock you right into the next world. I swear I'll tie you both up on the hood like John Casey would a deer then drive you around Burbank. Now get your lazy butts to work."

"But Big Mike we swear that's what happened. We were playing Halo then wham, bang, boom you guys were at it. What color belt do you have?"

"Idiot in kung fu they don't have belts they have sashes, right master Big Mike?" said Fernando as he put his fist in the palm of his other hand cover it then bowed

"What the heck? There's something wrong with you two. Wait a minute you were playing video games on company time again after I already told you what three times to cut that crap out? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No, no we … we… yeah you got us we were horsing around and things got out of hand," said Skip as he elbowed Fernando to play along.

"Right Big Mike we're sorry and we'll clean this mess up. Oh look at the time. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"I see what you're doing trying to do, get rid of me, well that dog won't hunt," said Big Mike as he looked down at his watch. "Crap I'm supposed to be at dance class with Morgan's mamma. Tonight's Lampada night and she promised me we were going to investigate why it's called the forbidden dance. Yes sir the moon is out tonight and time to go howling."

"Jesus," said Morgan as he heard Big Mike go on about his mother. "I can't even catch a break while I'm hidding."

"Shush Morgan," said Chuck, "we don't want to get caught come on we'll go back down to Castle then go out through Orange, Orange but first give me those glasses." Chuck too the glass then grabbed a lock box and secured them in Castle before they left to go home.

"Morgan, you're driving," said Chuck, "I'm too sore. I think I've got bruises on top of bruises. Christ I wasn't sure if I was going able to beat him."

"Chuck," said Morgan, "you were awesome. Well technically you can't be awesome because Captain awesome is awesome so that would make you very good I guess."

"Morgan, don't take this the wrong way but please just shut up, get in the car and drive. I just want to go home. I'm tired and sore and all I want is to see my wife and daughter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the street in the Large Mart parking garage a man stood in the dark with binoculars and a video recorder. He observed Chuck and Morgan walk across the Buy More parking lot from Orange Orange. They disappeared behind the building then a few minutes later a red and white Toyota Matrix pulled out with Nerd Herder written on the sides. The man realized the show was over so he went back and got into a car where another man waited in the driver's seat.

"It's over let's go I need to go upload the video I got off the bug to the Doctor. He's not going to be too happy it got broken almost at the very beginning so there's not much to see."

"Captain, what happened? I thought you had this all planned out. The Doctor wanted this to measure his invention's effectiveness."

"I know the bug was planted in the back of the clipboard I left with the false invoice but that big idiot used the clipboard as some sort of shield against tranq darts. One of the darts must've hit the bug or it got broken when he threw the clipboard, anyway it stopped working. I can tell him what I saw but that wasn't much either."

"You can't just make up something like you were there that would satisfy him? I'm not saying lie but just tell him something to make him happy. I've got not desire to put those zombie shades on and you know that's where this is leading."

"I know Ivan, I know but if he'll kill a plane full of people he worked with for over four years what do you think he'll do to us if he catches us lying to him? That's a quick way for us to earn a pair."

"I can still see that poor fool he had put those glasses on sitting in my seat on the Antonov. You remember he told him they'd protect his eyes from the snow glare then, and then... Look at the hair on my arm it's standing on end thinking about it."

"I know it didn't sit well with me either to see the guy go kamikaze and fly off knowing he was going to plow into that mountain glacier. Here drink this," said Perry as he handed Ivan a flask. Ivan took it, gave it a whiff then swallowed.

"That's good vodka, I wouldn't have pegged you for the vodka type," said Ivan as he handed the flask back to the Captain and he took a hit.

"Ivan I've been described as a man of contradictions but one thing is for sure we need to stick together now more than ever. I've no desire to become a tin man," he said then took another drink passing the flask back to Ivan.

"I'll drink to that," said Ivan as he took another hit then passed the flask back. "We need to get back to the hotel. Think about what I said if you have to embellish a little go ahead."

"I'll think about it now let's go. He'll be ever more upset with me if we report back late," said Perry. Ivan started the car and began to drive out of the garage.

"You know Captain I've been thinking and don't take me wrong but we might need to think about which side we're on," said Ivan nonchalantly.

"Well there's only one way to take that and I've never betrayed a client in my life. I've walked off of work or walked away but never gone against a client by switching sides."

"I'm not saying you become a traitor but what if the client betrays you? Having you put those glasses on wouldn't that be the same? It'd be like him saying he didn't trust you and that he didn't have faith in you so you wouldn't be betraying him but he'd be betraying you?"

"Sounds like convenient morals to justify something you've already decided to do. I don't know if I can do that but I won't say or do anything if you do. Call me a coward but I've got to play this hand out."

"But you won't do anything if I reach out to an old friend of mine and see what I can do?" said Ivan a little worried he had said too much.

"No I won't and I won't lose any sleep or tears for that matter if the Doctor has an accident. I wonder if it wouldn't have been better if we hadn't left him to freeze up north but then we'd end but on his most hated list like those two CIA agents."

"You're probably right," said Ivan as they pulled into the Waldron parking garage then made their way up to their way inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Morgan drove home to Echo Park and pulled in across the street. By the time they arrived Chuck's golden time had passed but he bit the bullet as he went through the door. Sam came charging wanting to be held and he cringed as he picked her up but a little pain wasn't going to stop him.

"I'm sorry but she wouldn't go to bed until you came home," said Sarah as gave him a quick once over touching him under his coat and feeling his switch with each poke.

"Morgan you were great," said Alex. "You didn't have to stay but you did. Wasn't Morgan great Dad and brave?"

"Jesus," grunted Casey. "Idiot if you have to say it, it's semper fi or semper _fidelis which means always faithful. You might be semper Fido especially with that troll look you've got but if you've got the say it say it right, but yeah Morgan you did good."_

"Yeah and that's what I did," said Morgan as he went on to explain. "Chuck's my friend and you never leave your wingman hanging. Wait John did you just give me a compliment?"

"Now you're confusing branches of service like the confusion you've got in that head. Grimes you aren't worth the bullet it would take to put you out of my misery."

"Now John, give the boy a chance," said Kathleen as she stood behind Casey and put her hands gently on his shoulders. Outside of Alex, she was the only person that had permission to lay hands on him.

"Come on let's leave them talking," said Sarah, "we can put Sam down and then I can wrap you. I think you might have a few bruised ribs but there doesn't seem to be anything broken. I can't talk you into going to the emergency room and having a doctor give you an X-ray?"

"I'm home, we're home let's just enjoy it. I love you," he said as he kissed her then she led them down to Sam's room. Sam was already dangling from his arms half asleep when they got to her room. It didn't take long to change her and put her down then Sarah led Chuck to their bedroom where she took off his shirt. He was covered with bruises of all shapes and colors.

"What were you trying to do before a human color pallet? You could've defended yourself better back there and you know it," she said as she wrapped him tight. "I'll loosen it when we go to bed but for now this will help. He wasn't pulling any punches."

"I know I could've probably done better but I didn't want to hurt Big Mike he wasn't in control of his actions but I was. I thought I remember someone talking about a meatloaf is there any left?"

"Trying to change the topic as we? Well there used to be but we left Morgan out front so now I wouldn't swear to it."

"I knew I should've tranq'd him before we came back here," Chuck said as the laughed. She brushed back his hair then kissed him.

"I love you, please be more careful."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Ellie was at work trying to put together the glasses as best she could thinking that if she matched the different halves and tried to align then just right they might work. She set herself up in one of the ORs and with the help of General Beckman all the patients that were to be operated in there were redistributed to the operating rooms. She needed some surgical instruments and the Leica surgical microscope but nothing seemed to work. They just wouldn't work.

"Hun do you know how late it is?" said Devon as he walked in the operating room with Clara. "We had dinner reservations at that French place that you've been dying to try for over a week but I don't think we'll be able to make it and as busy as the place is they won't hold our reservations."

"Oh…" she started to say 'crap' but seeing Clara standing there she stopped. "I'm sorry guys I got wrapped up in this project and time just got away from me. Maybe we can go home and order pizza. Clara you can pick the toppings, how's that?"

"Can we make it a deep dish vegetarian?" said Clara. She really didn't want to go to a French restaurant she thought that was for old people like her parents.

"Now you sound like your aunt but okay if it's alright with your father. Maybe we can just call ahead and pick it up from that place we like down on Wells."

"Sure all good by me and I understand babe you were in the zone and things just got away from you. But are you sure about this project? Is this something you should be messing around with? I mean we both know who brought it and what that means."

"I know Devon but after I talked with Chuck I just felt I had to do something but it doesn't look like this is going to work so we might as well go home. Chuck's supposed to call tomorrow and I'm thinking I might need him to come here to help me with this."

"Great!" said Clara, "will Sarah and Sam come too? I know Molly is still with Emma and her father so she can't come but ask him to bring Sam, please, please!"

"Hold up, are we sure if Chuck is even coming here. Do we think it's safe?" said Devon as he caught the looks from both Clara and Ellie. "I mean are we sure he'll be able to bring everyone with Emma being gone they don't have a sitter so Sarah might have to stay behind with Sam because… Well because you know." He had dug himself into a hole and was desperately trying to dig himself out.

"Well if he does come that's the very reason he'll have to bring everyone with him. Besides Sarah knows as much about these glasses as Chuck does and we could use her help too. But Miss, don't think you're going to get out of going to school to stay home and play. If they come Sarah can put Sam in the nursery downstairs. I've already cleared it with the administrator or rather the General did."

"Sounds like you've moved past the what if to we need to get home and get the guestroom ready and Clara that also means you've got to straighten up your room."

They left the operating room and headed down the hall to the elevators to go home. As soon as they left the glasses sparked at the break then the light lit up flashed momentarily then went off.

"Oh hold up," said Ellie, "we need to go back. I forgot I need to lock those glasses up in my safe. You guys go back downstairs and wait for me I won't be long. Why don't you call ahead our order?"

Ellie ran back down to the operating room as Clara and Devon got in the elevator. She went grabbed the glasses but she noticed they were very hot.

"What's up with you," she said as picked them up and looked in the lenses. "Ouch!" She got shocked as a spark arched between the halves as she pulled them a part making her drop them. The lenses shatter as they hit the floor. The next thing she knew Devon was standing next to her.

"El come on," said Devon as she looked around and saw both of them again in the door way. She felt disoriented like she was experiencing _Déjà vu._

"What? I told you guys I'd be right down. Crap how am I going to explain this," said Ellie as she began to pick up the pieces putting them back in the evidence bag they had been in.

"El that was a half hour ago," said Devon then turned back to Clara. "Sweetie wait outside by the door please Mommy and Daddy will be right there."

"Devon you're joking it can't have been a half hour, I would've known," said Ellie. "Devon this isn't very funny."

"You cut yourself let me look at that," said Devon as he turned on the lights then went over to one of the carts and took out gauze and tape. "Let's go outside where we can wash that out and…" Devon stopped talking when he saw the wall.

"Okay I've got everything together let me run these to my office. Devon what is it?" asked Ellie seeing him standing immobile at the wall.

"I suppose you don't remember writing that either?" said Devon as he pointed to the see thru glass wall that had 'Kill Chuck Bartowski, Chuck Bartowski must die!" written on it in her blood.

Ellie had Devon immediately draw her blood then he and Clara ran it down to the lab while she ran to her office when she attached herself to an Electroencephalogram and ran an EEG before she locked the glasses away. She shoved the results in her purse then ran downstairs to the lobby where they were waiting.

"What did they say at the lab? You told them I need those results back pronto and that I didn't have time to wait around?"

"Yes honey we did, they assured us that you can have them first thing tomorrow. Can we go now for that pizza before they sell our order?"

"Oh I'm sorry," said Ellie, "it's well it's important." Try to choose her words carefully.

"Yeah I think we got that but eating is too," said Devon as he got them all in his car and pulled out. He caught Ellie's look. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. I guess I'm not so awesome when I'm hungry."

"No I should apologize for keeping you guys waiting and you're always awesome to me. Clara how was school today?" said Ellie as she put her arm around Devon then leaned over and kissed him.

"Yuck," said Clara from the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Thomas went to their suite while Ivan ducked out the hotel lobby. The Captain watched Ivan disappear from view and just hoped he knew what he was doing. Perry went into the hotel bar and smiled at the barmaid

"I'll have a double scotch neat," he said as the barmaid flirted with a wanting smile. He looked at his watch he had time before he had to make contact. A little flirtation would help calm him down before he had to deal with the good doctor.

"I'll have another please and why don't you pour one for yourself," he told the girl. "You know you're going to get me in trouble."

"Me what did I do?" She smiled back at him but she knew exactly what she was doing and the truth she liked him.

"You exist," he said as they both laughed. "I'm supposed to go call my boss but I much prefer to talk to you instead. You're much prettier but that wouldn't take much."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Well, why can't you do both. Go call your Boss then come back and continue our talk I get off in a half an hour then we can take our conversation elsewhere maybe even back to my place or yours."

"Why not? Yes, why not. Okay I'll be right back." When the Captain left he knew Depak wasn't going to be happy with him but what the heck you only live once. By the time he finished at the bar he was an hour late.

"Crap Dr. Depak is going to be pissed but he probably has never gone out with a woman who wasn't his mother," he said as he laughed making his way across the lobby and to the elevator then up to their suite.

"That crazy Russian is going to get us both killed if he's not careful," said Perry to himself as he walked in remember what Ivan said in the car.

His internal alarms went off as he walked in. Something was wrong inside he didn't know what it was, just something. He drew his Makarov and held it down by his side. That was when he saw it movement in the mirror coming from one of the bedrooms. He dove behind the sofa just as he saw a muzzle flash in the reflection of a print hanging on the wall. Stuffing and fabric from the couch seemed to hang in the air as it exploded in pieces. Perry made his way crawling across the floor to the corner of the sofa were he returned fire shooting into the dark room. Then he saw the figure walk out into the light holding a Beretta 9mm in his hand.

"Ivan! Oh crap!" said Perry. He saw Ivan standing in the bedroom doorway blood was flowing from a shoulder wound. He must've hit him when he fired into the darkness. But Ivan had a pair of Depak's dark glasses on and Perry knew he had to get out of there. He got up and dove out the door as Ivan turned and fired. He felt a round catch him but he blocked the pain rolling on the floor he turned then fired.

"Kill Captain Perry, Captain Perry must die," Ivan muttered as he fell in the doorway still trying to raise his pistol but the pistol fell out of his hand as he grew still.

Perry got up ran back into the room there grabbed a few things throwing them in a bag along with a towel. He put on a jacket zipped it up with the towel inside over his wound so the blood wouldn't come through then hit the lobby. He thought about going back into the bar but no, there were too many people still milling around, he had to get out. Already a crowd was building and he heard police sirens as he left. He had no idea where he was going but wherever it was it had to be off the grid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had been asleep for a while when she began to dream she started to roll and moan as the dream became more vivid and real. She woke up in a dark room there was absolutely no light except for the spotlight hanging from the ceiling over her. How did she get here and where was Chuck? She couldn't remember and felt disoriented. She tried to move but found herself strapped to the chair. She felt the heat of the light and her perspiration running down her back. She knew this place because she'd been here before. A man walked over and sat across from her but he sat in the shadows so she couldn't make out his face.

"Miss Walker I have a small test for you if you don't mind. Well I know you will mind but I really don't care if you mind let's just begin."

"My name is Bartowski now and spell it right," she hissed but the voice that voice was familiar like the room. Both gave her chills then she remembered but it couldn't be she'd killed him.

"Just look at these and tell me what comes to your head or what comes out," said the man as he laughed.

"Quinn you're dead. I killed you I saw you die," said Sarah as Quinn's face came out of the darkness. She fought against the straps that bound her to the chair but they were too strong. She couldn't break free. "No you don't, not again, Jesus I swear I'll kill you! I will that's a promise you … you …"

"Now, now those words aren't very lady like. Don't you remember you already killed me on the concert hall roof top. Shall we begin," said Quinn as he held up the first card. She wanted to close her eyes and not look but they wouldn't close. She felt pain, great blinding pain then there was a bright light like something exploded inside her brain and all she could think of was where was Chuck and why wasn't he saving her.

"Chuck help! Chuck!" she yelled as she jumped up in bed then quickly realized she had been dreaming. She looked up at the ceiling and dried the tears in her eyes. She felt herself shaking all over from uncontrollable terror and lying in a pool of sweat. She rolled over but Chuck was still out. It wasn't his fault and she knew it. He was in so much pain when they went to bed he could hardly lay down so she gave him something for both the pain and to help him sleep. I worked too well he slept right through her screams. She rolled back over and looked at her alarm clock and it said five.

"Crap what do you do now Sarah," she said to herself. "Well we certainly don't want another dream like that do we so we might as well get up. Dr. Dreyfus would have a field day with you over that one." She got up quietly although Chuck looked like he could sleep through a bomb blast. She put on her house shoes then went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee then as the coffee was brewing she went over to Chuck's bag and thought about examining the intersect glasses. But they weren't there he had locked them away in Castle probably the safest thing to do.

As she was going back into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee she heard a noise outside. Looking out the window into the courtyard she saw Casey sitting by the fountain with his leg up in a chair. Sarah poured two cups then went outside to join him.

"I think convalescing is supposed to be done in bed," she said as she handed him his cup. "Do you mind if I join you? What's the matter? Can't sleep?"

"Pull up a chair. You know I could ask the same thing," he said he took the cup. "Thanks I was… Well I really don't know what I was doing I guess I was just thinking what's your excuse?"

"I had a nightmare," she said as she took a sip and looked away from him. Casey thought about asking what kind of nightmare but it didn't look like she wanted to talk and he could see she was still shaking. If a normal person had seen or done what they had, they'd need therapy for the rest of their lives and then some along with a healthy dose of pharmaceuticals.

"So when were you guys planning on telling us you were quitting again," said Casey as he took a drink. "Don't try and deny it. Chuck might've slipped but you two had it plastered all over your faces and I can't blame you after what you found out was going on in that lab. I guess I never thought about what we gave up for this life until now."

"Well that plan is on hold until after we get this thing with Manoosh taken care of but I, we wanted to break the news to everyone together. Listen it's nothing personal we've just got to think about Sam and what this life will do to her."

"Well I think you've got some good examples of what the outcome could be. If you look at what this life did to Chuck's family what would you say it did? Ruined it?"

"I guess but I don't know if it was the spy life or the secrets and lies that they told to protect Chuck and Ellie from it. In a sense Mary and Stephen destroyed their family so really the life didn't destroy his family but his parents did trying to protect them."

"Protect them from something that was destined to come out. Chuck was born into a spy family both his parents were, are spies and trying to hide that well," paused Casey as he took a drink. "Just try and hide something from a spy and see what happens."

"I see what you mean it would've eventually come out anyway and maybe if they had prepared Chuck and Ellie better instead of it coming out like it did that maybe things would've been different? But how do you prepare someone that their father is Orion and their mother works undercover for a Volkoff?"

"I don't know but anything has to be better than the way it happened. It almost got everyone killed and the ring control of all the secret service agencies, and Volkoff world dominion. A leopard can't change its spots."

"So according to you Sam's already condemned to live this life too? This isn't India and we don't live in a caste system."

"I didn't mean that but look at Alex. She wants to be a spy because she knows now that's what I am and she wants to be like me. What father would want their daughter to be like me?"

"Clyde Decker," said Sarah as a joke but Casey wasn't laughing. "Sorry I'm not as good at the quips as you and Chuck."

"Well, not a good one at least but that's what Alex wants to be and I've got to live with it. She's an adult and I can't change her mind but had I been present in her life I might have been able to guide her better. If she knew what I did at an earlier age then maybe by now she'd want be a lawyer or doctor instead of training to become an assassin. What do they say about the apple not falling far from the tree?"

"Is this why you're out here at five o'clock in the morning? Well John you've built quite the reputation for yourself."

"Come on, you and I both know if this gig hadn't come along I was headed for a pasture somewhere to be put out to graze. I don't even know what I was trying to tell you anymore. Maybe just make sure getting out is what you two really want to do but don't use Sam as an excuse. If you do make sure it's not one that won't come back and bite you eighteen to twenty years from now when they tell you they want to go to the farm and you can't stop them."

"Whatever decision we make we'll make it together."

"Will you? Or will you make the decision and Chuck follow along?" said Casey as he drank the last of his coffee.

"Here you guys are," said Chuck as he walked out carrying a cup of coffee and the pot. "I found the coffee made and when I didn't see you I figured you were outside."

"I'll take some of that from you," said Casey as he held out his cup and Chuck poured then he freshened up Sarah's cup. "I missed you in bed."

"I woke up and didn't want to wake you so I got up. How do you feel this morning? Are you still sore and stiff? You know if we took some of that and trained in a gym you wouldn't feel so stiff the next day."

"I'm okay," he said as he sat the pot down next to the fountain the weight was started to cause him his side to ache.

"Yeah I'm sure you are," said Casey as he slapped Chuck on the back and he cringed in pain. "Chuck we all need to work on technique. What happens if you're in a place like you were before when you couldn't flash? You'd have some real skills to follow back on."

"You're right, both of you but we just don't have time right now. Come inside and let me make you breakfast and I'll explain? I have a feeling we might be leaving for Chicago this evening or latest tomorrow."

"But we just got in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry made his way the best he could out of the hotel and into the street. He thought he heard the sound of someone following him so he doubled back. Two men in dark sunglass walked by and kept on walking. Good he thought he had given them the slip but his side was throbbing and aching, he had to get help but he couldn't go to a hospital. When he heard dogs barking he knew he found what he was looking for, a Veterinary clinic. The light was on inside and when he checked there was a Vet inside. The bell above the door rang when he entered and the dogs in the back began to bark.

"I'm sorry I'm closed I can give you the number for an animal hospital if it's an emergency or you can take two dog biscuits and call me in the morning," said the man looking over his glasses. "Sorry that was Vet humor, what can I do for you?"

"I got an animal with a GSW to the lower right abdomen and needs help right now," said Perry making sure the doc was alone.

"Gunshots aren't something to mess around with. Just bring your animal in and let me look at him. Was it a hunting accident or what? We don't get many of those here."

"You could say that someone was hunting for me. You're looking at the beast," said Perry as he showed the doc his wound then pulled out his pistol. "I want you to pull out the projectile, clean it up then close it. You can use local _anesthesia_ but if I go out so does your brain just nod if you understand."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Casey sat around the table drinking coffee and watching Chuck prepare breakfast as they listen to his brief. He mixed the flour and sugar then adding the milk and egg beating everything together making sure it was aerated well. As he was mixing he tried to explain how he thought the glasses interacted or intersected the brain. But neither Casey nor Sarah really understood the details.

"Christ can I have a nerd dictionary to translate what you just said in plain English. Well I'm invading Ellie's domain but think of our brain like modelling clay in the form of a pancake," said Chuck as he flipped the first one out. "That's your brain but now someone comes along and changes the recipe on you and changes your brain from a pancake into a waffle or a _crêpe_. The substance is the same but are you still you?" Chuck finished with putting plates in front of both.

"Wow now that's what I call a good briefing," said Casey as he took a big mouthful of pancake and syrup. "Not bad Bartowski but I think I just ate part of your brain."

"I don't understand why we have to go to Chicago? We just got back home and then there's Sam to think about and Manoosh. Do you think Chicago's safe? I mean can't we do the same thing in Castle," said Sarah as she played with her food. It hadn't escaped Chuck that she seemed to be in the dark too when he gave his Ellie version of the glasses before the tasty demonstration. She should've flashed like he did but she didn't.

"I'm sorry you're right I could try and download the encrypted part here. I'm sure I could with no problem but then I'll need some way to send it to El that's where my problem begins. I could try and break it apart in strings but El will have to be able to put the strings together. Unfortunately or fortunately as the case may be she doesn't have an intersect to put it back together. All it would take is to get one out of sequence and then all our work goes down the drain. I'm not saying she can't do it Ellie's smart enough but she's no programmer. I think you can see it would just be easier and more reliable if we did it there. Casey you're still convalescing so I wouldn't expect you to come and I think Morgan probably ought to put in more face time at the Buy More to maintain his cover."

"I agree and someone should keep an eye on Big Mike. See if there are any side effects and make sure he's back to normal," said Sarah.

"Whatever that is," said Casey as he finished off his plate. "Are you going to eat those or play with them? I for one like these informal breakfast briefings."

"No I'm not very hungry this morning," said Sarah as she passed her plate over to Casey who started digging in. Chuck went over to feel Sarah's forehead then kissed it.

"I'm okay, really I am just hold me."

"Yuck, please I want to hold my food down. You know I think I still have some bran muffins if you'd prefer one of those."

"No, no don't bother John I just not hungry is all," said Sarah. Casey was still eating when they got a call to make contact with the General. Casey brought his plate with him sitting it on the coffee table in the living room as the monitor came on and the Beckman appeared on the screen.

"Well bon appetite," said the General as she raised an eyebrow, "I've just been contacted by our LA field office. There was a shooting last night in the Waldron. I'm sorry Colonel but a body was recovered that was identified as your Russian friend Ivan. These are pictures from the scene." Chuck flashed.

"Yes General that's Ivan," said Casey and Chuck nodded from his flash but Sarah didn't say anything. Now he was really beginning to worry.

"That's good but we already had confirmation. Our mystery man is this one," said Beckman she showed them some blurred images from a security camera.

"Oh boy," said Chuck as he flashed again. "That's the elusive Captain Perry we've been looking for from Alaska. He's real name is Pieter Sokolov a former special forces Captain who disappeared in Chechenia."

"Very good so I'll be sure to get this information out to all the local agencies. The word is he's wounded. It seems there was a falling out between the two that ended in a gunfight."

"That doesn't sound like the Ivan I knew" said Casey. "Ivan was not the type to hang around if he knew that gun play was about to go down."

"Well he might not have had a choice. Watch this," said the General as she showed them video footage from another surveillance camera showing Ivan coming into the hotel wearing dark glasses. Chuck flashed.

"Boy I'm glad I cooked for you guys because right about now everything would've been swimming upstream. Yeah General those are intersect glass he had on. Were any recovered at the scene?"

"No, we suspect they had some sort of cleanup team that came in afterwards and removed them. All CCTV feeds went off line in a ten mile radius and it happened when there was an hour dead hole overhead so there weren't any birds in the air either."

"Jesus, where is Manoosh getting his support? We now know of three pairs of glasses but how many does he have and where is he keeping them. Without the lab in the North is he still capable of making others?"

"Chuck, these are all questions that need answering and for this reason I'm sending you and Sarah to Chicago to work with your sister. Take your daughter along I've worked out babysitting for her there. Chuck I realize you and Sarah have got to be angry with me over the lab. I would be if I were you but you need to put that aside right now. Manoosh is coming after us, he's coming after you and Sarah and by God no one comes after my people and walks away from it. I've issued a kill order on Manoosh Depak effective immediately, terminate with prejudice."

"Do you think killing him is the solution? There was a time when he wasn't that much different from me and we changed his pancake into a waffle."

"Are you sure you feeling alright Chuck? What's done is done. This is an agency number one priority already people here are calling those glasses, zombie glasses. Colonel Casey, I'm sorry but your convalescence is over your country needs you."

"General you can't do that to Casey! The man's got a cast on and at least had a fractured tibia I haven't seen any x-rays but you can't send him back into the field like this!"

"No Chuck I'm fine," grunted Casey as he stood up. "Nothing a little pain killer and saw won't fix. This is what a man does when his country calls, Chuck. Just give me the nod I'll execute your kill order and take the nerd out?"

"I don't need you to kill anyone, well not yet. Take the rest of the team and track down this Captain Perry. He can lead us back to Manoosh and maybe we can get some of Chuck's questions answered. But you can start on this after you've finished your breakfast. Beckman out."

Chuck looked over at Sarah but she shrugged her shoulders. But she didn't understand what he was looking at her about. He could tell something was off with her but he didn't want to come out and ask her in front of Casey.

"Well while you're eating Casey I think I'll go start unpacking and repacking something and as you guys always point out I over pack. Is there anything you want me to put together for you or Sam?" said Chuck as he motioned for her to come with him as Casey took another bite then started heading for their bedroom.

"Just make sure you take that Rabbit or you two are going to be in big trouble," said Casey as he took another big bite then pulled out his phone. "Morgan get one of the Escalades and get over here ASAP we've got a mission. … I don't want to hear you say mish ever again. If you're going to be an agent you have to learn how to act like one. Oh one last thing, if you find any sunglasses lying around don't be an idiot, any more than you already are and put them on."

"Diamond in the rough," yelled Chuck back down the hall.

"Just remember you're supposed to be convalescing so let Morgan and Alex do the foot work," said Sarah. "I don't care what Beckman says and neither should you. I'm going to the bedroom and pack."

"Yeah and let's keep it that way. You three have a flight to catch," said Casey and as soon as Sarah disappeared, "and I've an itchy trigger finger to scratch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Perry entered the First Savings and Loan in downtown Burbank. The building was one of the few buildings that survived the revitalization and modernization of the downtown area. That was one of the reasons he had selected it as a drop site. Being a historical building it wasn't likely to be demolished to make room for a high-rise or a shopping center. The dark homey atmosphere inside was ideal to make sure he wasn't caught on tape. That was true up until now the 21st century was here at the First Savings and Loan in the form of a new CCTV system with enhancing lighting.

"Morning Tom," he said to the Guard standing close to the door. "How's the wife and kids? The last time I was in your son was playing Pee Wee baseball."

"Oh he's moved on to basketball now. Thanks for asking," said the rent-a-cop a little embarrassed that he couldn't remember the man.

This was another trick that the Captain had picked up. If you act like you know someone they let their guard down and it's easier to manipulate them if they think you're a friend. He looked around as he walked up to the customer service desk there were only a few people inside. This was good in case he had to make a break or shoot his way out.

"Excuse me may I help you," said the man from behind the desk as he look the Captain over. "Can I assist you with something?"

"Yes, I need in my safety deposit box," said the Captain as he handed the man his key and driver's license. The man held the license up to him to check the picture then typed in his name in a computer.

"Yes Mr. Turner, just follow me right this way," said the man as he led the Captain past the tellers into a small locked room. Inside the clerk inserted both keys then opened the box extracting another box inside.

"I'll take it from here," said the Captain as he took the box from the clerk. "If you don't mind I need some privacy I'm sure you understand."

"Certainly I'll just wait outside. Just call when you're finished," said the clerk as he stepped out leaving the Captain alone. Perry waited until the clerk was gone then he opened the box. Inside was a series of passports, credit cards and currency from around the world. He put all that in his pockets then he took out his Makarov placing it inside and took out a disassembled MAC-10. Taking off his jacket he quickly assembled it. Housing the thirty round magazine he put the strap over his head and let it hang down his back under his jacket making sure he could pull it around in a hurry if the need arose.

"Thanks I'm done," said Perry as he stuck his head out to the Clerk but as he did he caught sight of two men with those same dark glasses walking in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah had to do a quick change act pulling things out from their bags they had taken to Alaska. They took out items that they wouldn't need in the windy city. It might get cold in Chicago but not as cold as it does above the Arctic Circle. Chuck let her unpack then repack all along he kept glancing over at her hoping she would open up but nothing. Finally enough was enough he sat on the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing? Get up we need to finish or better you need to finish I'm already done. I need to get Sam's things together now."

"No I'm not going to get up until you tell me what's the matter? Something's wrong I can tell," said Chuck as he cross his arms.

"Sam doesn't even do that and you want to pout. Okay you're right I should've taken your side when Beckman ordered Casey on that mission. But Casey's an adult and he can take care of himself. Besides he hasn't had a chance to shoot anything lately so he's got to be frustrated. It'll be good for him to get out."

"I'm not talking about Casey although you're right. I'm surprised we haven't heard about the itchy trigger finger yet. No, when Beckman showed us those photos I flashed but you didn't and I want to know why."

"I don't know," said Sarah as she sat down on the bed next to him. "You're right I didn't and I should've. I felt different this morning when I got up."

"That was the reason you were up so early," said Chuck as he took her hand. "Do you want to tell me what happened? But I warn you if you don't I'm going to keep on until I find out."

"Oh it's nothing anyway," said Sarah as she looked down at her feet. "And you're just going to think I'm crazy."

"Hey," said Chuck as he raise her head and looked into her eyes, "if it woke you up and is doing this to you I'd say it's important and nothing you can say would make me feel any different about you." He then pulled her in close and they kissed.

"Okay I'll tell me but don't go all Dr. Dreyfuss on me. I think it all started with those stupid glasses. There's no other way to tell you this then just come out with it. I had a nightmare and it was about Quinn," said Sarah as she described it to him. "Chuck, talk to me and tell me what you think am I going crazy?"

"No I don't think you're crazy. I am a little bit upset with you for not waking me up. There's no reason you have to deal with this by yourself. Whatever comes we face it together. I fell in love with Sarah Walker, not Sarah Walker the spy nor Sarah Walker the intersect I fell in love Sarah Walker the girl who happens to be a spy but who is also my partner, my lover and the mother of my child. The intersect if it's gone was only a small portion of who you are, there is plenty more to love and I love you all," Chuck said as he kissed her.

"Thank you for not wanting to send me to see Dr. Dreyfuss," said Sarah as she kissed him back.

"Are you kidding? You know how much he charges? There's not much difference between him and a highwayman."

"Oh I hate you," said Sarah as she reach up grabbed a pillow and hit him with it then they both laughed falling back on the bed.

"I'll never get tired of that I love the way you laugh," said Chuck as he caressed her face. "Oh there's something I've got to do."

"What are you going to do?" said Sarah. She saw they mischief boy look in his face and that was sometime she loved to see. She laid back on the bed as she watched him pull out his phone and call.

"Kathleen this is Chuck have I got a deal for you," said Chuck as he invited her to stay in their place while they were gone to take care of Casey.

"You really can't help playing Yente, can you?" said Sarah as looked up at him from bed as he put away his phone.

"What? Someone needs to look out for the Big Guy while we're gone? Who's going to make him breakfast and who's going to make sure he eats?"

"Chuck, one of these days this is going to bite you and you don't want that bite to come from Casey or similar.

"I'd prefer if the bite came from you," said Chuck as he climbed in bed with her then he changed the topic as he lay across from her. "Can we talk about what's going on with you? I mean have you tried to flash on anything?"

"Oh Chuck, of course I have let's face it the intel was nice and it was handy to get back in shape after having Sam," said Sarah but seeing he wasn't going to let it drop she confessed. "Yes I've tried but no nothing's happened but right now we don't have time to worry about it. I still need to get Sam's things ready then we need to head to the airport. Are you sure you packed everything we'll need?

"Sure I think so why do you ask?" said Chuck as he saw a certain devilish look in her eye that he recognized.

"Well since you always over pack have you packed plenty of these," said Sarah as she rolled over on top of him and kissed him.

"Oh I've got lots of those stored away for rainy days," he said as he kissed her back. "How about we unpack a few right now," said Chuck as he wrapped his arms around her together laughing and giggling just then the door alarm went off in Sam's room.

"Well I guess we're going to have to hold off unpacking those for now maybe we can open up a few on the trip but the rest will have to wait until Chicago."

"Good thing I over packed," said Chuck as Sam came running in with Mr. Rabbit climbing up on their bed making herself comfortable in the middle. Chuck launch a tickle attack that made Sam scream and laugh out loud. While the two acted up Sarah got Sam's breakfast ready.

Casey stopped over after holding a briefing with his team at his place. He had gone with Morgan and retrieved the glasses so Chuck and Sarah could go straight to the airport.

"Hey I save you guys a trip in," said Casey as he handed Chuck a locked box with the glasses in them. "This will give us a little more time."

"Time for what? Morgan was supposed to bring these over with him" asked Chuck as Casey pushed him down on his own couch then handed him a keyboard and brought up the satellite array on his home theater system.

"You think I'd trust Morgan with the Castle safe? Morgan you can't even remember the combination to his locker at the Buy More."

"That's not… well okay so I engraved it on the back but I have troubles with numbers. I think I have some sort of learning disorder."

"Yeah it's call Morgan Grimes," said Casey as he turned to Chuck. Morgan walked outside to get Alex to come over. "Here type; I need access to the joint Echelon SatNet. I want it to start looking for our Captain Perry through CCTV, security feeds anything with a camera. Use facial recognition set the recognition match at fifty percent."

"You know that's going to give you a lot of hits that you're going to have to weed out manually," said Chuck as Casey grunted for him to go ahead and just do it.

"I can do that but for the close ones I can always call on you guys and with a flash you can give me an answer."

"About that, Casey why don't you just forward them to me," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. He saw her mouth 'thank you'. "I'll look at them and call you right back."

"But won't you be busy with Ellie working on these zombie glasses?"

"Zombie glasses, I like it. Is that what we're calling them now?" said Morgan as he and Alex came walking in from Casey's.

"Morgan, children are to be seen not heard but in your case all of you can vanish," said Casey. "Zombie glasses! Jesus Christ, the people back at Langley definitely have too much time on their hands."

"Oh, Mom said she'll move back in this afternoon and if you could give me her keys back," said Alex as Casey looked over at Chuck.

"Somehow I think you're to blame for this," said Casey acting like he was a little upset but everyone knew better.

"They're next to the door where she left them," said Sarah, "John, Chuck was only thinking about your best interest. Beckman seems to have forgotten you're still convalescing. You can use Echo Park as your Command and Control Center."

"I like that," said Casey, "Okay Chuck you're off the hook this time, you did good." Just then the computer beeped there was a facial hit on a man at the downtown Savings and Loan bank. "Chuck, Sarah tell me if we've got him."

"Oh yeah that's him," said Chuck as he flashed. Casey looked at Sarah strangely he realized she hadn't flashed and wanted to ask why but there was no time. "We need to talk I'm feeling like the little fat boy again but I've got an op to put together with my team."

"John it's really nothing," said Sarah but Casey ignored her.

"Jesus Morgan, don't make me regret this but I'm going to have to give you bullets."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

That was all Casey needed the computer came back with a match and Chuck had flashed so it was time to hit the door. His feeling that Chuck and Sarah were hiding something had to take a back seat for now. It was time to roll how he wasn't exactly sure but roll he had to do. Sarah and Chuck watched from the sidelines and followed them out into the courtyard before they said the obvious.

"Come on we need to roll," said Casey as he got his team together and went hobbling out the door. "Morgan you stay in the van and monitor. You can keep Beckman advised. Have her coordinate with local authorities so they don't spook our target."

"Ah Casey come on, not stay in the van again," said Morgan as he looked over at Alex who shrugged her shoulders but she also thought she should speak up.

"Dad I don't want to violate any sort of chain of command but Morgan's got a point," said Alex looking at his leg in a cast.

"John I hate to tell you this but Alex and Morgan, aren't wrong considering you current physical status. Maybe you need to rethink your assignments. How are you supposed to run Perry down if he runs? And don't say you could shoot him. You can't solve everything with your itchy trigger finger. Sam's already been fed and changed. Our bags are packed, why don't I come with you? Sweetie you don't mind calling a cab you can take Sam and our bags check in then wait for me at the gate."

"Well this is Casey's operation after all but if it's what he wants." Chuck didn't know what to say other than go along but he didn't particularly like it.

"Well if I had to choose I'd choose the one that can flash," said Casey as he looked at Sarah. "But no Beckman will have a cow if the agency has to rent a plane because you missed your flight. Besides we've got to get used to doing things on our own." Casey fired two broadsides one at Sarah and the other at them as a couple.

"I could use our Lear but it's being serviced after Alaska," said Chuck not knowing what else to say he understood what Casey had meant by both volleys.

"No just go we've got this. Morgan you and Alex will go in and identify the target but you will not engage. You will follow and keep me posted where he's at and going. I'll set up and we'll take him down like we took out _Rafe Gruber_," said Casey as he got looks from everyone. "What do I have food between my teeth or something."

"Casey, Alex and Morgan weren't a part of the team when we well you guys bagged and tagged Rafe so they don't know who or what you're talking about."

"Oh sorry well you get the idea we tag and bag and Morgan, I swear I'll shove my fist down your throat and pull you inside out if you say anything about being left in the van."

"John listen why don't I come along with you guys," said Chuck, "We've got time before out flight I can catch a cab from the bank afterwards and I think Sarah and I would feel better."

"No and I've given my reasons why so let's drop it. Maybe we all ought to have a sit-down when all this is over," said Casey as he got everyone in the Escalade and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry was walking out of the vault with the bank clerk when he spotted two men walking in with those same dark glasses that Ivan had on and an Arnold Schwarzenegger terminator look about them. The Captain grabbed the Clerk and shoved him back into the vault. Then stood watch from the door to see which way they were headed and if they had spotted him but it looked like they hadn't. Perry looked back around to see the Clerk desperately trying to call for help on his cell but inside the vault there was no reception.

"You can put that thing away Dick, do you mind if I call you Dick. You see I'm a Federal agent and I was sent here to retrieve documents to take down a terrorist cell operating out of LA," said the Captain as laid it on thick.

"If you're a Federal agent where's your badge and identification," said the Clerk only half buying Perry's story.

"Now that's an interesting story you see I've been embedded in this cell for the past seven months and you can't very will carry a badge or credential inside with you that'd be a quick way to get yourself killed. But you look like a smart man, my recognition code is Bravo Mike India 894 Oscar Kilo," said Perry the first things that sounded official that came to his head.

"Mister is this for real so I guess your name isn't Joseph Turner," said the Clerk stating the obvious but trying to believe.

"Nor is it Constable but see," said Perry as he opened his shirt and showed the Clerk his wound. "See they've already tried to kill me once. Listen I don't want to put you or any of the people in the bank in danger I just need a way out. Is there a back door or fire escape?"

"Yes there's a fire escape but you have to get all the way across the lobby and even then it's on an alarm so as soon as you open it, it will go off."

"A fire escape you say," said the Captain thinking that if it were made to stop a fire it might stop bullet's too. The two terminators were packing Mac-10s like him he saw them under their jackets. They spit out .45 rounds and were infamous are at throwing out a lot of lead but not being very accurate.

"You aren't thinking about trying to make a run for it? But you're wounded and…" the Clerk stopped speaking when Perry swung out his Mac-10 and screwed down a suppressor.

"Well Dick I think this is where we part company," said Perry as he took a bank customer feedback card and then took a pen and wrote on it handing it back to the clerk. "I had a very pleasant banking experience today, thank you." Dick looked down at the card to find that Turner or Perry had rated him a ten the highest mark possible in all categories of customer service.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah called a cab that came by and picked them up. Chuck requested one with a car seat for Sam and after it arrived they got everything on board then took off for the airport. Chuck could tell Sarah was upset, she almost didn't say a word the whole trip to the airport. Other than give Chuck instructions on how to stow the luggage in the trunk and then to inspect Sam's seat before she got in. The only person who was speaking was Sam and she was glued to the window looking at the other cars that passed by.

"Baby," said Sam as she saw another car pass by with a baby in a car seat.

"Yes baby," said the driver. "That's a cute kid you two've got. You should be proud you don't know how many kids I get in here bawling the whole trip coming and going. I swear the car might run on gas but I run on aspirin."

"Yes we are but Sam's a good baby. Sure she has her moments but all babies do but for the most part she's a happy baby."

"That has a lot to do with the parents and believe me I've see all types. I hope you don't mind me saying but Sam is an odd name for a girl?"

"Runs in the family," said Chuck as he reached over and took Sarah's hand. He smiled at her but she was looking off in the distance probably still thinking about what Casey had said. Chuck and the taxi driver continued their small talk all the way to the airport. Chuck found out his was the cab the company sent when someone asked for a car seat which explained his knowledge of infants and parents in addition to his being married with five kids but who were all grown now.

"Thanks," said Chuck as they got out at the airport and he gave the man fifty dollars above the fare as a tip.

"No thank you but I can tell you this, enjoy Sam while she's small because she's going to be a looker when she gets older and you're going to have to fight the boys off your door step."

"I know thanks again," said Chuck as he got the luggage together and Sarah put Sam in a stroller then the cabbie drove off. "He was a nice guy."

"You talk too much. You practically told him everything about us and what's that about Sam being a looker? I know over two hundred ways to kill a person so if someone comes trying to date Sam he'd better be able to pass a background check or bring a shovel."

"Okay I'll ignore that remark because I know you're mad at Casey but he's not wrong either. Let's get our luggage situated then let's go get something to drink and talk. By talking I mean conversing where you actually vocalize what you're feeling.

"You know sometimes I hate you but most of the time I love you," said Sarah as she put her arm around him and kissed him.

They went inside and everything was bright and new for Sam as she sat in her stroller as Chuck hassled with the check-in clerk as he explained to Chuck that his bag was overweight and that it was going to cost him another hundred dollars. The money wasn't as important as the principal but Sarah in the end put her hand on his shoulder and told him to pay.

"Okay, it's official now the airline company is telling me I over pack too," he said as she kissed him then they went up to the TSA check and flashed their badges to get waved through. Chuck didn't want to take any risk with the Manoosh's glasses so he carried them in his carry-on luggage. Once on the other side of the glass they went to find a place to get a cup of coffee and juice for Sam.

Sarah went to claim a seat for them while Chuck fought the line in a Starbucks bringing back two vanilla macchiati and a fruit juice in box for Sam. Sarah watched Chuck as he put sugar in hers for her, stirring it then he placed both the coffees on their table turning his attention to Sam. He put the straw in Sam's fruit juice putting it in her little hands but first making sure the straw was in her mouth before she squeezed the box.

"What? Did I do something wrong," asked Chuck noticing Sarah was watching him. "Do you want something else?"

"No on the contrary you're perfect maybe too perfect at times. You take good care of us I think sometimes I take you for granted. When I had my nightmare I kept wondering where you were and why weren't you saving me. Maybe I rely on you too much?" Sarah took a drink of her coffee it was perfect just the way she liked it.

"Maybe you need to rely on me even more I know I rely on you. I need you every day, every moment of my life in everything I do I need you and not just for coffee besides everyone knows my coffee's better than yours."

"Oh really well I'll grant you your coffee is better than Casey's but motor oil would be an improvement," Sarah said as she laugh then she got serious. "What are we going to do with him? You understood what he meant back there?"

"Yes, I did. I guess we all need to sit down and talk everything out. He's not wrong but he's not right either. Yes, we probably should've talked to him about quitting but the truth we just mentioned to each other in the plane."

"You mean I mentioned it to you. Chuck I don't want to be your handler anymore I'm your partner. If that wasn't what you wanted to do you can tell me and we can talk."

"I know that," said Chuck but she wondered if he really did or if Casey was right Chuck was following her. "However, we probably should've pulled him aside and talked to him alone first. And maybe you should've told him you weren't flashing."

"I did tell him that I had a nightmare but you're right something like that effects the team. You need to know what's going on with your partner," said Sarah as Chuck gave her a look. "What?"

"You realize you told Casey about your nightmare before me."

"You were asleep and we were in the courtyard and he asked why I was awake," said Sarah as she started defending her actions as Chuck began to laugh. "But you knew all this and were making fun of me again. I hate you."

"I love you," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. "Casey will get over it and besides we only have one child."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Morgan walked into the bank to find two men in black standing in the middle of the floor. Morgan saw them from the back but he recognized them from their physical build as being two agents from the downtown substation. He and Alex were walking up to them when Perry ran across the floor behind the teller's counter towards the fire escape. The two men drew Mac-10s blasting away and Perry returned fire. Bullets, paper and glass flew all over the bank as Morgan and Alex ducked for cover.

"What the hell is going on in there," yelled Casey as he tried to get a visual from the bank's CCTV but without Chuck's technical assistance it wasn't coming along well.

"Hold you're fire we're supposed to bring him in alive," said Morgan as he tried to talk to one of the men when he turned Morgan saw he had the zombie glasses on. The man raised his weapon at Morgan but Alex fired first taking him down.

"Good shot," said Casey as the feed finally came through and he got a clear picture of what was going on inside. "Talk to me what's going on."

"Casey they are our own," radioed Morgan, "but someone's put those zombie glasses on them." Just then the alarm went off as Perry went out the emergency exit.

"Grimes stop calling them zombie glasses. I'm coming in stay put."

"No time Big Guy," said Morgan as he saw the other man start after Perry. "It's time for the Cobra to take action."

"No," yelled Alex but Morgan didn't listen he leaped from behind cover. Chuck wasn't the only one who could come up with a plan. He jumped on the man taking him down to the ground and before he could get up Morgan ripped his glasses off. It was like switching off the lights, the man was out.

"Casey I got this one," said Morgan as Alex came out with the bank guard. "John, Perry went out the fire escape he should be heading towards you."

"What's going on? How'd I get here," said the man as he started to come to and tried to get up but Alex pushed him back down. "Agent Grimes, Agent McHugh, what the crap! Joe and I were on our way home that's the last I remember," said the man as he saw his dead friend lying on the ground.

"Just stay back down and rest," said Alex then she radioed Casey. "Dad you should have Perry in sight but if there are any other zombies around they're our own. I'm leaving Morgan here circling around

"Roger that I've got the perp in view," said Casey as he climbed out the back the van with a tranq pistol and waited and waited but no Perry then when Casey poked his head around to see where he was he got a Mac-10 shove in his face.

"Lose the piece. You must be with the smurfs who came in the bank. They saved my bacon so I think I owe you guys. I'm not sure where the doctors at-"

"The doctor," said Casey as he dropped the tranq gun, "is that what Manoosh is passing himself off as these days. The man never finished university."

"Whatever, anyway he's building a factory in central American to produce more glasses. The man is off his rocker and he wants a Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker really bad. He did nothing but yap the whole trip from Alaska to Burbank on how they had done him wrong and how he was going to make them pay. Don't try anything," said Perry as Casey shifted weight. "Right now I just want out I'm going to take your van and you can walk."

"Funny," said Casey as he looked down at his cast. "Okay, say I believe you why'd you kill Ivan? He was your partner after all."

"Ivan got himself killed and painted a bull's eye on me. I assumed Ivan was going to go talk to you but Manoosh must've tapped into the CCTV feeds and figured he'd gone off reservation. He must've had him intercepted because the next thing I knew he was shooting at me and almost killed me. I got clipped in the side. I'd like to chat some more but I'm afraid I've already over stayed my welcome." Perry jumped in the van but as he started to drive away a police patrol car came barreling down the alley and it wasn't stopping. Casey had to dive to the side to get out of the way or get run over. But as he was pulling his Sig out from his belt he noticed the policemen in side both had the same dark glasses on.

"Crap," said Casey and without hesitating he fired at the wheels causing a blowout and in the alley. The car went sideways crashing into both walls before it stopped as Perry drove off.

"Dad, are you alright," yelled Alex as she came running around the corner of the bank. Just then both patrolmen climbed out the vehicle with weapons drawn.

"Get back and find cover. Jesus I hate to take out one of our own," said Casey as he braced himself for what he had to do. He popped up and drew down on them but as he did they pointed their weapons at each other like some sort of sick suicide pact. They fired shooting each other through their glasses.

"Jesus how am I going to explain this to Beckman," said Casey as he walked down and looked over the carnage.

"Dad," said Alex as she came up behind him, "we've got a cleanup crew coming in from the downtown substation and they did a roll call."

"Let me guess there's one guy missing, Mike. I'm going to love putting a bullet in Depak's brain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were on the phone with Morgan and Alex respectively getting the details from what went down at the bank. Chuck was interested in this new twist a sort of suicide pact which meant Depak had learned to remove one of our basic instincts, self-preservation and he was even more alarmed when he found out that Manoosh was setting up a factory to produce even more glasses. As they were hanging up the inevitable happened and Sam squirted fruit juice on herself.

"Sam boo-boo," said Sam with watery eyes like she'd done something so _heinous. They couldn't help but laugh. Sarah picked her up and kissed her while Chuck caressed her._

_"__I have the solution," said Chuck as he pulled out of his carry-on a complete change of clothing for her. "Actually I have two more in case of accidents on the plane too, so much for over packing."_

_"__It still cost you a hundred dollars but I'll admit this goes back to what I told you before you take good care of us," Sarah said as she kissed him. "I'll go change her and you watch the bags."_

_"__Okay but you guys need to hurry we've only got a half an hour before they call our plane." Sarah took Sam and Chuck sat back down as his phone rang. It was Devon_

_"__Hey Captain Awesome everything is on track here no delays and we should be boarding in half an hour. What's the weather like there?"_

_"__The weather's good and clear. Ellie and Clara are cleaning up a storm. I'm actually in my office at the hospital. I need to tell you bro what happened with those glasses because I don't know if Ellie will." Devon went on to describe the incident and Ellie's memory lapse as well as the writing on the wall._

_"__Devon this is important try to keep Ellie away from those glasses. Tell her you talked with me and I told you to tell her that they weren't safe. I'll explain when I get there but under no circumstances is she to take them out of her safe. If she doesn't listen someone needs to be with her at all times especially when she's handling them," said Chuck as he looked up and saw Mike coming towards him with the Zombie shades on and his hand in his jacket pocket. _

_"__Thanks bro I'll do what I can is there anything else I can do."_

_"__Devon I've got to go. I'll handle everything when we get in," said Chuck as he got up put an earpiece in then called Sarah on her phone. It rang and rang until finally she picked up._

_"__Hold on we'll be right there someone decided to put up a fight… Yes you," said Sarah as he heard Sam giggling and laughing. He was going to ask her to cover his six but in that moment he knew what he had to do._

_"__Just wanted to tell you to take your time, the flight's been delayed so there's no need to hurry. Stay there as long as you need. You know I love you both more than anything."_

_"__Chuck is everything-" _

_"__I've got to go Devon's calling," said Chuck as he cut her off. He glanced in the glass of a shop to make sure Mike was still on his tail as he led him away from them._


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck kept up a pace that was just fast enough to stay ahead of Mike but not fast enough to lose him. He had to lead him away, far enough away to deal with him that it wouldn't endanger either Sam or Sarah and if possible some place isolated. Sarah wasn't flashing so he didn't know what else she couldn't do but one thing he didn't want her to do was to draw her Smith and Wesson blowing Mike's brains out in front of Sam. He didn't know if he could handle it without spending time on Dr. Dreyfus' couch let alone Sam when she got older.

"I wonder if Manoosh's got some sort of family plan as many of those glasses as he's going through," said Chuck to himself, "no Chuck this you've got to handle on your own.

"I'm sorry those things are ours," said Sarah as she came back with Sam carrying Sam's clothes only to find TSA looking over their unattended luggage. Crap, where's Chuck she thought as she replayed their conversation in her head.

"You know we should confiscate these things then have them destroy," said one of the uniformed men trying to flex his authority.

"What? Just a moment," said Sarah as she checked the departure time for their flight on the board and it was still leaving on time. "Double crap, Chuck what's going on. You've done it again."

"_Hablo_ inglés? Can't you read English?" said the one officer getting up close to her ignoring Sam. "Lady, there are signs everywhere telling you not to leave your luggage unattended. I don't know if you realize it but terrorists could take advantage of your idle distraction to do something bad like plant a bomb."

"I think I'm well aware," said Sarah as she flashed the officer her badge. She thought to herself that she probably met more terrorists than this guy had been out on dates. "Listen my husband was watching these things just few minutes ago…"

"Then why don't you call him or did you arrest him?" said the officer as he laughed to his friend.

"Do you think this is a joke?" said Sarah as she got up into the man's face. She could play the same game. "If I hit speed dial Officer Brown I can have you posted in the parking lot collecting change or picking up cigarette butts. Now I want you to radio to whoever you've got monitoring your CCTV that stands for Closed Circuit Television if you don't understand English and ask them to look for a man," she said as she gave them Chuck's description. "Have them look… let's see we were in the restroom over there and the baggage was her so in that direction away from here and when they find him see if he's being tailed. Tell them they have ten minutes or they'll be counting change too. Any questions?" Crap thought Sarah this was the only reason Chuck would've gone off. As she remembered their last conversation things became clearer he had to be leading someone away.

"No ma'am, I mean yes ma'am I mean right away," said the one officer as he got tongue tied and radioed into the Airport Command Center.

"Can I see your badge again," said the man's partner still not convinced Sarah was legit.

"Here look it over good and while you're at it you want to look at this too," said Sarah as she threw it to him then showed them her Smith and Wesson in her bag. "Your people already screened us and that's how I have this so you now have eight minutes," said Sarah as she tried to call Chuck: He picked up.

"Love I bet you're at the luggage and I'm not. You wouldn't believe what happened," said Chuck as he was trying to decide to tell the truth or break their pact which technically speaking he had already. But she still had Sam and he had to worry about both.

"You're right I wouldn't believe you so tell me how many bogies you have and where you're located. I've got reinforcements sort of," said Sarah as she looked over the two men and shook her head.

"No, I've got this and there's only one," said Chuck as he paused. "It's Mike and he's got those glasses on."

"Of course it's Mike who else would Manoosh send. Listen I know you like him and you think he's your friend but Chuck, I'm your wife I need you. Sam needs you if you have to you're going to have to take the shot."

"Okay I have my tranq gun. I just hope it'll work after seeing what those glasses did to Big Mike I'm not sure but it should at least slow him down."

"You don't know that it will work and please don't be mad at me but I swapped out your dart pistol for a Walther P38 after seeing what those glasses did to Mr. Tucker. Check your shoulder holster."

"Crap, you did what! Sarah you know how I feel about guns," said Chuck as he felt his jacket and it wasn't a dart pistol he felt.

"Ma'am we've got him I know where he is," said the one unformed man as he got off his radio with their security headquarters.

"Good, you take me while you stay here with our stuff and watch our daughter. Her name is Sam and she likes to play with Mr. Rabbit," Sarah said to the uniformed officer. "Sam keep the nice man out of trouble," she said as she kissed her then hurried off with the other uniformed officer.

Sam looked at the man in blue and he looked at her the girl in lilac, each was trying to figure out what to do with the other and neither could make up their mind. Sam broke the standoff by handing the man her sippy cup which was empty which he understood to mean 'I'm thirsty give me something to drink'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey milled around with the Alex and Morgan as a clean-up crew came in from the downtown substation and started putting things back together. Casey caught some looks from the men and women. This wasn't good, taking out one of their own even though it was justified. This would leave some friction between them and the other agents for some time to come and Casey knew it. This was not his first dance.

"Colonel your replacement vehicle is here," said one of the men as he handed the keys to Casey. "Please don't let this one get stolen.

"Thanks I'll try," said Casey as he grunted, snatching the keys from the man's hand.

"Do we all need to start wearing Kevlar around here," Casey heard one agent say to another agent as they were carrying out evidence bags.

"Give me those. Oh by the way when you're done I need you to stop by and vacuum my rugs while we do some real spy work. Maybe if you got out in the field more you'd have a different attitude."

"Maybe some of us have been out too long and forgot what barn they came from." Casey was about to go after the guy but Morgan and Alex cut him off. Luckily for them with his cast on he wasn't as fast as he usually was or the guy would've come to in a hospital bed sometime next week.

"Come on Big Guy," said Morgan as he took the keys from Casey and got them all load on board. "Let's get on the road back to Castle."

It didn't take long before the monitors inside the replacement flickered and General Beckman came on the screen. Casey was half expecting her to either make contact now or wait until they got to Castle but seeing as she was on the screen it must've been urgent or she was pissed or just plan both. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was.

"Colonel Casey, can you explain to me what the hell happened at the bank? This was a simple tag and bag but you turned it into a debacle. A shoot out in broad daylight and the target still got away!"

"With all due respect General the Colonel did his best. It wasn't our fault that Manoosh zombiefied our own people and turned them against us," yelled Morgan from across the driver's seat. "They started the shootout we just returned fire."

"Zombiefied isn't even a real word Agent Grimes and we're not here to argue who did what first or last. I'm talking about results and the results I see are scarce," said the General as she composed herself. "Maybe this is my fault, I put you back out in the field too early."

"No ma'am I'm fine and we got some good intel from this Captain Perry before he evaded capture. It seems that Manoosh is manufacturing his glasses in Central America. If we had the list of components that he uses to make them then we could track him down through his suppliers and where they're being manufactured then with a drone strike we could eliminate the threat. However, a better play would be to send in an elite attack squad-"

"Yeah Diane you could send in the Navy Seals, the Green Berets, or Delta Force and take him out with a head shot," said Morgan interrupting Casey. Morgan looked over at Casey who gave him 'a you're going to die' look, "or maybe not."

"Shut up and drive Grimes," said Casey, "what I was saying about an elite attack squad to make sure the facility was completely destroyed and identify then eliminate the target with prejudice, a group like ours. I think that since we obtained the intel we should be allowed to run with it.

"Run?" said Morgan as he snickered. Casey slapped him in the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"Okay you know the region better than anyone else. The mission is yours have your people on standby. Colonel, please don't make me regret this."

"No ma'am we won't, I know every one of those lousy stinking commie hell holes like the back of my hand," said Casey as he held up his hand. Morgan started to ask to see the road map but Alex reached from behind putting her hand over his mouth before it came in close contact with the Pan-American.

"Is there anything else Colonel?"

"Yes Ma'am, Perry confirmed Manoosh's obsession with taking revenge on Agents Bartowski. In some sick perverted way he blames them for his incarceration. They need to be warned to take extra precautions.

"Diane in my professional opinion and I believe Dr. Dreyfus would concur, is that Manoosh's cheese has slipped off his cracker," said Doctor Morgan.

"I'm sure he would. Roger that Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked ahead keeping track of Mike in the reflections of the window panes and glass as well as in the chrome finishings. He had to know where Mike was at and more importantly he had to judge distance. He led Mike across the airport until he found a bathroom that had an out of order sign hanging outside. This would be a good place where they could do what had to be done. Chuck took a deep breath.

"You can do this," he told himself then he went in around the sign with Mike still close at foot but just then his phone rang. "Jesus, General you couldn't have picked a worse time," said Chuck as he went in then walked over to stand in front of the hot air hand dryer.

"Colonel Casey wanted me to remind both of you to be extra vigilant," she said as Chuck kept an eye peeled waiting for Mike to come in anytime. "We know Manoosh is out there and he's gunning for you two. But we have a lead on a possible factory in Central America. We need a list of component pieces that Monoosh would need to build his glasses."

"That's an excellent idea look I really can't break all of them down for you now but look for large orders of Liquid crystal on silicon or LCOS. It's micro-display technology developed initially for projection televisions but now used also in Wavelength Selective Switches, structured illumination and Near-eye displays. That's what Manoosh is using to make the lenses with."

"I'll get my people on this right away. Oh and Chuck watch your back both of yours I'd hate to have to train another agent."

"I care about you too Diane," said Chuck as he press the start button on the dryer watching as Mike came in view behind him in the reflection.

"Oh I didn't realize you were indisposed," said the General, "I'll call you back when we've got something on that factory. I've got the Colonel, Agent McHugh and that woolly one on standby. Beckman out."

"What? No," said Chuck. He wanted to question if that was really the right move considering what happened at the bank and Casey's leg but she hung up and he saw Mike walk in behind him. He flashed.

Mike raised a Beretta 9mm with extended clip. Chuck timed his move with the explosion of the first round. Chuck turned to his left as Mike killed the hand dryer. The sound of the gunshot echoed in the bathroom but Chuck was up and around as he fired the second round killing the mirror this time.

"Mike that's seven years bad luck right there," said Chuck as he jumped up on the row of sinks then came down doing a butterfly kick with a crescent that disarmed Mike. The pistol flew across the room under one of the stalls. He followed up the kick combination with a spinning back that knocked Mike back against the wall. His body made a loud thud as he hit.

"Mike if you're in there I hope you can hear me I don't want to hurt you. You need to resist and take off those glasses," said Chuck but instead Mike launched forward with a series of punched and kicks. Mike was able to get in his own spinning back kick that landed knocking Chuck back up against the wall. He made a loud thud as he hit next to the dead hand dryer.

"Crap that hurt… Mike please don't make me hurt you," said Chuck as he threw a punch combination but Mike blocked everything he threw then Mike countered with a right hook and left jab landing knocking Chuck to the ground. Mike immediately tried to put Chuck in a choke hold but he managed to get his hand up and under to keep the hold from tightening. Chuck pulled Mike forward then put him in a hip throw then as he got up Chuck knocked him to the ground with a spinning heel kick. Mike lost a good deal of teeth and spit blood as he went down hard.

"Chuck! Are you alright," yelled Sarah as she and the officer ran in with weapons drawn. "I ought to shot you."

"Watch out," said the officer as Mike recovered his Beretta but instead of pointing it at them he pointed the gun at his head.

"No," yelled Chuck, he flashed. Chuck grabbed the officer's PR-24 and threw it at Mike in one fluid motion hitting him straight on bridge breaking the glasses. Mike immediately dropped over.

"Is he dead?" asked the officer trying to get the knot that just came up in his throat back down. He'd never seen a dead body before and truthfully never hoped he'd have to.

"His head's too thick. He's probably going to need treatment for a skull fracture though but he's still with us. He needs to be sent him to the nearest hospital and we'll take care of him from there. Oh by the way when our people arrive tell them you need some X13, it'll make you feel better," said Chuck as he picked up the pieces of the glasses.

"Jesus, what were you thinking Chuck," said Sarah as she punched him in the shoulder. "I was scared and you lied to me. I ought to…"

"But you had Sam and I couldn't let anything happened to either of you. By the way where is Sam? Crap we need to go," said Chuck as he looked at his watch. They ran back through the terminal grabbed Sam and got to their gate right as they were making the last boarding call.

"Yuck boo-boo," said Sam as she caressed Chuck's face. But Sam's idea of caressing was with a heavy hand that ended up more a slap then a caress.

"Thank you all better," said Chuck as Sam whacked him across the face. "I wonder where she gets that from."

"Don't look at me mister you aren't getting any sympathy. You realize you could've been really hurt," she said as she took out the inflight menu.

"Ouch!" Chuck said as he tried to kiss her but his lip hurt.

"Oh you're impossible," she said as she threw down the menu. "Just sit back and let me look at it. Watch where you put your hands remember we've got company." Chuck looked over and Sam was following everything they did with her big blue eyes.

After the plane was in the air one of the flight attendants came round to take their orders and was more than a little alarmed when she saw how Chuck looked.

"We've got a first aid kit if you like and I could see if there's a doctor on board if you need stitches."

"Can we have two scotches and a damp towel," said Sarah as the attendant looked over Chuck trying to figure out what happened.

"I'm kind of accident prone and I had a small boo-boo in the restroom before we boarded that was the reason we boarded so late." said Chuck. Keeping his story close to the truth to make it easier to remember especially if she talked to her other colleagues and they came and asked.

"Yes Sir two scotches and a damp towel."

"Oh miss one other thing can you bring us also a fruit juice," said Chuck as Sam handed him her sippy cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie was still in her office when Devon and Clara came in. She was looking over her lab work and EEG to make sure she was normal. Just to be sure she had more blood drawn and was waiting on that work up to come back so that she could compare the two using the first as a baseline for further tests.

"El I thought you'd be ready by now? Aren't you coming to airport with us to meet Chuck and the gang? You know I've been authorized to use whatever force is necessary to make you stop working and come with us."

"I was just waiting for lab results but I don't think I'm going to find anything in the work up anyway but I noticed in the EEG that it looked like when we put a patient in an induced coma, there was a reduction of electrical activity, which at least in theory reduced the metabolic and oxygen demand and like with barbiturates the reduced metabolic rate of brain tissue, and the cerebral blood flow equaled to a reduction in the blood vessels in the brain narrowing and decreasing the amount of space occupied by the brain, and so also the intracranial pressure."

"Wow that's nice El but their plane is going to land in a half an hour and it's going to take us that long just to drive there then we have to park and find them."

"No you're right I need to put this aside for now let's me go," said Ellie as they watch her take off her hospital coat then but on her jacket then she grab her purse. They were out the door and down in the lobby then out the door. Devon pulled out of the hospital lot then got them onto the I-90 towards O'Hare. What they didn't notice was the car that pulled out of the parking lot with them and was currently maintaining a thirty yard cushion behind them.

"Yeah we got them in sight they're headed towards the airport. … Yeah we know what we're supposed to do but I'm not so sure about this Doctor. I wonder if he's got his head screwed on right. My God have you heard him rant. The man's a nut job maybe a smart one but he'd still a nut job. … You don't have to repeat about following orders. We go this. I'll call you back when it's done."

Devon drove down the I-90 and traffic was heavy. It was taking a lot longer than he had anticipated. There must've been an accident or road work whatever because it was taking him twice the time he'd allotted. He had just past the Rosemont Convention Center when he had an idea.

"I know what we can do I'll drop you guys off in front of the terminal. You and Clara go and find them while I go park. After I park, I can either come and help with the bags or you guys can come to the car either way I'll call and let you know where the car is?"

"Sounds good to me what do you think Clara? Is that a plan?"

"Sure but you know on the way home we could stop for ice cream I sure Sarah would like some," said Clara with a smile.

"I'm sure Clara Woodcomb would like some too."

Devon stopped and let them out then went on to the elevated parking lot. It was where he usually left his Toyota at for two reasons. One he always found a spot and two no one had ever scratch or even touched his Sienna there.

"Okay look alive let's follow the guy around to where he parks. This might be easier then we think," said the one guy as they followed Devon around to where he parked.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Devon took his parking stub then parked his Toyota Sienna inside the garage. He found a spot on the third floor of the elevated parking garage, a little isolated and dark but he wasn't planning on hanging around long any way. He parked then got out making a quick inspection walking around his minivan. But he needed to hurry Ellie had already sent him a text asking him where he was. Hitting auto dial the phone called her.

"Hey Babe we're on the third floor of the elevated parking garage East Wing Section E spot 14," said Devon, informing her he'd be right down before he hung up. He locked up the Sienna then headed down looking at his watch he hoped the traffic would thin out before they got back on the highway. He was still thinking about traffic and quicker routes walking towards the elevator when a man came up behind him.

"Hey you the guy with the Toyota Sienna who just parked over there," said the man as he pointed in the direction of Devon's minivan.

"Yeah why? Is something wrong?" The Sienna was Devon's pride and joy and he'd hate for something to happen to it. But with Chuck in town anything and everything could happen.

"I just saw a man pull out next to you and I think he scratched you van. I won't swear to it but that's what it sounded like. I took down the guy's license plate just in case but I think we ought to check it."

"Jesus, so not cool. Yeah but if you don't mind I need to call my wife first, she's waiting for me with some of our relatives from out of town."

"Relatives you say?" Things made a little more sense to the guy and he wasn't sure he liked it but he had his orders. "Sure no problem, take your time buddy I can wait."

"Hey babe," said Devon as he glanced at the man thinking what he said sounded odd but then he just shrugged it off. "I'm still up at the parking garage I've got some bad news I think some guy just clipped us after I parked. I'm going to check it out but instead of me coming down, how about you guys coming up? ... It should be fast but we can save time this way and Clara wants to stop on the way home. … Okay so I'll see you guys at the minivan. I'll have the engine running for a quick getaway."

Devon followed the guy back to his vehicle and once he got there he walked around it to give it a good inspection but there wasn't a scratch or nick anywhere to be found.

"Phew Dude, what a relief you had me going there but I think you must've gotten your cars messed up. You know inside the garage sound echoes but thanks anyway," said Devon as he started to walk away.

"No thank you," said the man as his friend came from behind and grabbed Devon, pinning his arms behind him while the other guy slipped the zombie glasses on him. As soon as the man put the glasses on Devon lights lit up on the sides and he stopped fighting instead he started preaching the mantra but his one was a little bit different.

"Kill Sarah Walker, Sarah Walker must die." Repeating his mantra they put a gun in his hand then sent Devon off to finish what he was now programmed to do.

"You know what I was saying about the Doctor being a nut job, well I've got confirmation. This Sarah Walking is somehow that guy's relative.

"So what the Doctor knows what he's doing? If not, the upper echelon of our Hydra branch wouldn't be funding him or his research, so just can the complaining."

"The man's using the glasses he's supposed to be making for us to get even with the two people who put him away. Sounds to me like a personal vendetta and we're bank rolling it. This doesn't bother you?"

"Sounds to me like you've been thinking too hard and you'd better be careful or you'll end up like those guys I heard about in California, human guinea pigs."

"And what did we just launch? It sure wasn't the Queen Mary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They flew into Terminal two then made their way from Concourse F down to the lower level where they picked up Chuck's over weight luggage. Sarah pushed Sam as Chuck pulled the trolleys. Considering his bruised condition she offered, but his masculine pride wouldn't allow it. Already he had a tag on his trolley that read overweight. They met up with Ellie outside of the baggage claims just on the other side of the security check point.

"Jesus Chuck you look…," said Ellie as she looked at his bruised face then looked at Sarah for an explanation.

"Don't look at me," said Sarah ready for Ellie's preaching, "although I should've everything considered."

"I have a feeling this is one of those where its better I not know. I just sent a text to Devon and he answered back saying he'd be here soon. I was thinking we could order pizza in and get caught up."

"Pizza again, Mom we ate pizza last night," said Clara as she was kneeling down with Sam playing and listening to her mother's plans. "Grown-ups," Clara said to Sam shaking her head.

"Okay we all agree I look so can we go. Why don't we order Chinese instead," said Chuck as Clara nodded. "Oh El, I brought a complete pair of those glasses with me one good and two broken pair."

"Good because there was a slight accident in the lab and we…" Ellie started to tell him that she dropped them but he cut her off.

"I already know, Devon called me, us and told us about the accident. I don't want you to get mad at him; he was only worried about you and did what a good husband should do. So we should stop by the hospital first I need to log into your mainframe and get it started doing the download then we can go home. Tomorrow when we go in everything will be ready to work on."

"Sounds like a good plan little brother I just wish Devon would hurry up and get here so we can get out of here and back home."

"Wait aren't we supposed to stop and get ice cream on the way home?" said Clara as she coached Sam.

"Scream," Sam yelled with both hands in the air giggling out loud and clapping. Clara gave her a high five then Clara put her hand in a little fist so they could fist bump. Sam thought the whole thing was grand and laughed even harder.

"Oh okay but first let me hold my niece," said Ellie as she picked up Sam and she gave Ellie one of her gentle caresses that made a loud whack when she hit. Chuck and Sarah laughed.

"Now I see what happened to you," said Ellie as her phone rang and she looked down at it. "It's Devon maybe we can get this show on the road."

"I'll take Sam so you can answer," said Sarah as she took her and put her back in her stroller buckling her in but not before kissing her.

"Sarah do you mind if I push her," asked Clara as she stood beside her while Sarah buckled Sam in, "please I'll be careful."

"Sure no problem," said Sarah as she brushed back Clara's dark hair and caressed her face. "I can't get over how much you've grown since we last saw you. Have you kept in touch with Razib?"

"Yes he writes about every other week and his English is getting better. You know he's with Molly right now."

"What? No I didn't. Is that where Margo's at now?"

"Yes, she got moved from Rome to Montenegro. Something about a new office and that after this she's hoping to get moved back here. But he and Molly are having a good time; she's in school with him there. I asked Mom if I could go to school with them but she told me it was too far to pack a lunch every day. What do you think?"

"I think you've got a mother and father here who love you and you should stay close to home at least until you're older and ready to go out on your own," said Sarah as she kissed Molly on the head. "Just don't let it be too soon," she added in a whisper but Chuck heard her and put his arm around her.

"We need to start walking to the car. Devon's other baby seems to have been scratched so he's most likely in mourning. Your father is definitely going to need some comfort food," said Ellie as she grabbed one of their trolleys and Clara started pushing Sam they made their way out of the Terminal and into the elevated parking garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Colonel was in the middle of a delicate operation of extreme importance. He had an itch he couldn't get at under the cast. In order to get at it he took a coat hanger and straightened it out trying to get to the right spot but he still couldn't reach it so he had to call for help. Alex was with her mother out and the only person left was Morgan.

"Grimes I swear if you tell anyone about this there won't be enough left of you to hold a funeral. I'll grind you up in sausage factory and bring you to work as hamburgers then feed you to Fernando and Skip."

"While I appreciate the threat and Skip could use a few pounds I'd be more afraid that you'd feed me to Big Mike.

"Can't, he's family it wouldn't be Kosher. Now shut up and get to work" said Casey as he handed Morgan the coat hanger.

Morgan ran the coat hanger from the bottom where Casey couldn't reach and the relief was just over whelming. Casey put his hand over his eyes and leaned back facing the monitor while Morgan had his back to the screen working the hanger inside the cast.

"Yes, yes you got it right there oh that's much better, yes," said the Colonel as Morgan worked the coat hanger around and he finally felt relief but neither noticed the General suddenly appearing on the monitor behind him.

"Colonel! Grimes!" yelled Beckman, "what on earth are you two doing?"

"Oh General, we're just taking care of an itch that need to be scratched," said Morgan. Casey caught the strange look from the General.

"Move Morgan," Casey said as he shoved Morgan away. He made a thud and low moan as he hit the floor. "Inside the cast… my leg was itching so I was trying to scratch it. You understand?"

"Sure your itchy leg, well gentleman I didn't' call you about your 'itchy leg'," said the General looking like she was still perplexed.

"So, do you need my itchy trigger finger?"

"Maybe, I contacted Chuck after our conversation and he gave me the name of one of the components needed to build those glasses, a liquid crystal on silicon or LCOS it's a "micro-display…"

"Sure we knew that," said Morgan. "Right Big Guy?"

"You know I could use this coat hanger as a dipstick and see how must oil is in the dip. Shut up Grimes the General is speaking, sorry ma'am."

"Well we've been able to track down an unusually large order. I followed up the intel by moving a satellite over the top of the location and there is some suspicious activity going on."

"I feel there's a 'but' coming, what is it?" said the Colonel as Morgan interrupted again.

"I know it's at an impregnable fortress that only the bravest and most daring spies can penetrate but only after enduring countless perils and misfortunes."

"Idiot, are you trying to write a graphic novel. I got one for you why don't you write one called 'Morgan the invisible' then disappear."

"No nothing as… well whatever the woolly one said no the components were shipped to Costa Gravas and from what I've been able to find out no one has seen nor heard from Premier Alejandro Goya or Hortencia for over a week. I can't tell you how delicate this is the Costa Gravans have just held their first democratic elections and the Goyas are assisting in the transition from a communist dictatorship to a free democratic government."

"I bet I can guess who won the election," said the Colonel as he took a puff on one of his prerevolutionary Costa Gravas double coronas, a gift from a grateful Premier to the Angel de la Vida.

"Colonel, your former run-ins with the Premier isn't going to be a problem is it? If it is, I can send in another team."

"Diane, are you kidding the Premier and Casey are blood brothers now. They're buddies, the best of friends, chums, pals it's like the complete each other's sentences. It's like…," said Morgan as Casey held up his hand with the words 'shut up or die' written across the palm.

"Colonel you're the best man for this mission you know the presidential palace inside and out. I've got a C-130 coming in to take your team down. We'll put you out in a neighbouring country then you can make your way into the capital and scout things out. But if you're caught…"

"Thanks Diane but we know the line: 'Good evening, Mr. Phelps. Your mission John, should you decide to accept it,… and as always, should you or any of your M.I. Force are caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. This tape will self-destruct in five seconds. Good luck, John,'" said Morgan. "How was that didn't I nail it?" Casey shook his head then tried to grab him but Morgan was outside his reach.

"Agent Grimes I was going to say if you're caught make sure they know there will be repercussion if anything should happen to you. We take care of our own. Beckman out."

"Where do you come up with this crap Grimes," said Casey as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Ouch! Cut it out," said Morgan. "Okay, I guess I was latchkey kid growing up video games and Chuck were my only friends but now I have you Big Guy and thanks to you, Alex and Kathleen one big happy family. Give me a hug."

"Halt right there soldier and back it up. You need to march home and get ready to jump. I'll call Alex; we need to be ready to roll in half an hour. Oh and Morgan leave the Maple leaf."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two men who put the glasses on Devon were still sitting in the parking garage a few rows over with a video recorder trying to film the events as they were unfolding. Both men were nervous and didn't like this, they were too close to the scene but those were their orders. The Doctor wanted to see his invention at work or that's what the Doctor told their boss. They were beginning to wonder if it wasn't just the Doctor getting revenge while sitting safely in his lab.

"Put that thing on pause," said the one man not wanting their conversation be recorded. "I tell you I don't like this I think we're being setup so the doctor can sit back and watch."

"By whom? Stop you ranting and let's just get this done then we can leave. Personally I don't care who that guy kills as long as it isn't me and also I don't want to end up like one of those zombies. Jesus it just gives me the heebie-jeebies thinking about them and you ought to too so shut up and put up. Let me get back to shooting. Be quiet we've got some action."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang made it up from the Terminal to the parking lot. They got off the elevator then went over to the minivan but there was no Devon. Ellie tried the van but it was locked so she fished out her keys and opened it. She tried to call him but there was no answer and her calls went to voice mail. Sarah walked around the van as Chuck put Sam in the car seat in the back then loaded their bags.

"El don't worry we probably just missed each other coming up here. You know Awesome he probably took the stairs while we rode up in the elevator. Tell you what I'll run back down and see if I can find him you guys wait here. Just keep on trying to call him."

"Chuck," said Sarah as she pulled him aside, "be careful, there's not a scratch on the side of the minivan, not even a nick or anything. Something here doesn't add up."

"See you don't need the intersect to be awesome. Now I'll go and try to find awesome," said Chuck as he kissed her and left taking the stairs instead.

"What was that all about? Is there something I should know," asked Ellie seeing how concerned Sarah looked and the way they kissed.

"No, no I was just telling Chuck to be careful on the stairs if they're as poorly lit as it is here he needs to watch his step. I wouldn't want him to hurt himself. Do like Chuck said and keep trying Devon I'm sure he'll turn up soon. You know my legs are a little stiff so if you'll watch the kids I'll just walk around here and stretch a bit. I promise I won't go far."

Sarah walked away from the minivan as Ellie was dialling but still getting no answer just voice mail. She took out of her bag her earpiece and pistol laying her purse on a car as she began to clear the area.

"Chuck did you see him, Devon I mean," radioed Sarah. As she saw movement from behind a SUV but as she came round a cat ran out.

"No, I've gone all the way outside I'm coming back up maybe we ought to call Beckman and get a team down here. Tell me I'm just a brother who's overreacting."

"Well judging from the latest events Sweetie I'd say you've got a right to overreact. Come back up and I'll make the call she might be more likely to listen if it comes from me."

"Okay I'm on my way. I love you and be careful Mrs. Bartowski."

"I love you to and you do the same Mr. Walker." Just then Sarah heard a ringtone she recognized as being Devon's. She made her way through a row of vehicles then in the dim lighting she saw him. It was Devon but he was carrying a Beretta. She was about to ask him what the hell was going on when she saw lights light up by his head and saw he had Manoosh's glasses on.

"Crap"," she said then she had to duck behind a column as he turned around. "Okay situation, Devon's got Manooh's glasses on Chuck is on his way up and we're close to the girls. Flash, come on flash," she said to herself but nothing.

"Okay Sarah this is going to have to be done the old fashion way," she said to herself as she slipped from out behind the column then ran for cover behind another car even closer. She had no sooner gotten behind cover when Devon turned around but not seeing anyone turned back and continued walking. She did this in and out until she got close to him so the last time he turned around he was facing her face to face.

"Devon, drop the gun," said Sarah as she pointed her Smith and Wesson at him. "Please don't make me but I can't let you hurt Chuck."

"Kill Sarah Walker, Sarah walker must die," Devon said as he pointed his gun at her.

"What?" She said as she knocked the gun out of his hand but not before he exploded a round in the air.

The sound was deafening echoing in the parking lot. Chuck heard it from the stairs and began running up calling Sarah on his earpiece but getting no answer. He drew the Walther P38 as he started taking two and three steps at a time. When he got to their level he was winded but he wasn't going to let that hold him back. He walked out the door going back to where they had parked to find Ellie outside the van with her phone still trying to call oblivious to what was going on around her. He quickly put his hand in his jacket to hide the pistol.

"What's going on? Where's Sarah?" asked Chuck as he looked around but didn't see her. This was not good he told himself.

"She went off over that away where that car backfired. Devon's still not answering I hope his battery isn't dead."

"I hope no one is," said Chuck as he ran off in Sarah's direction. Out of sight he drew his pistol. No one was going to hurt Sarah if he had anything to do with it, no one.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Devon turned pointing his Beretta at her but she was able to knock it away and dislodge it from his hand at the same time. However, the gun went off making a loud deafening noise as it echoed in the garage. The pistol flew across the floor making a plastic sound as it skipped across the pavement ending up under a Chrysler with Illinois plates. A steam pipe overhead screamed as it was wounded. Sarah held her Smith and Wesson against his chest the old Sarah would've capped him right there no matter who he was but the new Sarah hesitated. She couldn't kill Ellie's husband and Clara's father but in her hesitation he slapped the gun from her hand then grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the floor. She swung herself up and got her leg over his arm breaking his hold then delivered a reverse kick or mule kick knocking him back against a car. The car alarm started sounding screaming as they faced off.

"Devon come on I don't want to have to hurt you," said Sarah as she blocked two punched then landed a two quick jabs. His head popped back like a bobble head but he came back as if they were nothing.

"Jesus Devon, snap out of it, please," she said but he landed a right hood to the abdomen then a left jab. She fell back against a car and looked up as he delivered a side thrust. She rolled back in time for it to go through the car window. She was about to do a knee break with and elbow smash but stopped because that would've left his crippled for life so instead she punched him as hard as she could in the solar plexus then climbed on him trying to put him in choke hold to put him down.

On a normal human being this would've work but not on Devon and not as long as he had those glasses on. He just shook her off sending her flying. She made a loud bang as she came down hard on the trunk and let out a moan. Devon was on top of her trying to strangle her but this time she couldn't break free.

Chuck heard the gunshot then the car alarm so he came running in time to see Devon on top of Sarah trying to choke her. Something in him snapped as ran and flashed at the same time. He leaped on top of a car and came running, car alarm after car alarm went off but he kept on running. Then he leaped at Devon yanking him off and throwing him into the middle of the drive then as he got up Chuck did an aerial spinning back kick. The kick was so fast that Chuck looked like a blur and sent Devon flying. Sarah was coughing holding her throat as she rolled off and sat next to the car trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright Love," said Chuck as he check her brushing back he hair, caressing her face and kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes, but Devon's got those glasses on. Look out," said Sarah as Chuck turned around Devon was coming at them carrying Sarah's Smith and Wesson in hand.

"Don't make me," said Chuck as he pointed his Walther P38 at Devon. "Devon if it's me you want I'm here."

"Kill Sarah Walker, Sarah Walker must die." said Devon over and over again.

"I won't allow that I don't care who you are," said Chuck as he fired two shots on both sides of Devon's head. "The third one goes does down the middle."

"Chuck you can't kill Devon," said Sarah in a horse gritty voice trying to get words out. "Think of Ellie and Clara."

"I'm thinking about you my wife, my wife. Yes," said Chuck as he fired twice more close to Devon's head Chuck noticed that the noise close to his ears was causing him to become disoriented.

"Devon, who must you kill? Who must die?" said Chuck. "Devon, look at me and tell me I want you to tell me." Devon raised his gun towards Sarah but Chuck got in the middle.

"Devon, you're a physician and you swore an oath you can't shoot me. I'm not the one that you're supposed to kill. Who is the one that you're supposed to kill?" asked Chuck as he worked his way closer and closer to Devon. As he moved closer he continued badgering him with questions which seemed to disorient him even more.

"Devon it doesn't compute I'm not in your program am I? You have another name you're supposed to kill. Analysis your data compute name what is your output?" Then Chuck moved closer and continued louder. "Basic syntax override compile data run batch target's name output. Devon what is your target's name?"

"Target's name is Sarah Walker, kill Sarah Walker, Sarah Walker must die," said Devon as he started to raises his pistol once more.

"Data error target Sarah Walker not present Sarah Bartowski present. Sarah Walker target, Sarah Bartwoski not target, no target present stand down." Devon looked at Chuck then at Sarah. "That's right Devon think you know who she is, you can use this to regain control. Just hold on for a bit," said Chuck as he finally got close enough. He grabbed the glasses and ripped them off Devon causing him to immediately fall to the ground unconscious.

Ellie drove over in there minivan with the girls parking around the corner. Chuck walked back to Sarah as Ellie came running up to Devon. Chuck looked up to see two men filming them and he took off after them. The men saw Chuck bolt after them and the ran.

"Chuck stop," yelled Sarah but she was too weak to go after him. Ellie had Devon who was starting to wake up and Sarah fought to get to her feet but Chuck was gone after a speeding car. Chuck saw the car start to twist down the exit ramp and he knew he needed to head them off already there were sirens blasting coming towards them.

"Go, go" yelled the one man to the other as they saw Chuck running towards then. "Hurry up we've got to get out of here." They squealed tires and took off driving down the corkscrew exit ramp.

Chuck broke the glass on the fire station took the end of the fire hose wrapped it around himself. Sarah got up in time to watch him leap.

"Well it worked in the movies," said Chuck to himself as he dove over the railing.

"Crap Chuck, why do you always do this," said Sarah as she tried to get him on her earpiece. "Chuck, hold up and wait for us."

"I can't there's no time besides you've got the girls," said Chuck as he swung in two floors below but the men in the car just pulled out. "Crap they're getting away."

"Let them go! We need to get Devon to the hospital. What did you do to him?"

"I used acoustic disorientation then a basic reboot and had him run through his logic sequencer which caused his system to lock up. I'll explain as soon as I get these guys I've found my ride."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" said Sarah as she heard the sound of the motor turnover and realized what he was on.

Chuck saw a Kawasaki Ninja 1000 a sport bike a street fighter with a 1,043cc liquid-cooled, electronic fuel-injected, 16-valve four-stroke inline-four engine and aluminum twin-tube backbone frame, but with ergonomics and other design elements. The Ninja 1000 is also fitted with fairing that gives it improved aerodynamics a 'sport bike for the real world'. He hopped on and in a few seconds he had it purring like a kitten and he sped off on the bad guys' trail.

"No I don't think you will but I know what I'm doing at least I hope I do."

"We need to get Devon taken care of and find Chuck," yelled Sarah at Ellie and Devon. "Get in the minivan you take care of Devon in the back while I drive." Sarah backed up and started down the ramp at full speed and was about to pull out when she heard Sam.

"Yuck," said Sam. Sarah glanced in the back and saw Clara sitting next to Sam holding her little hand and Ellie with Devon. She stopped and whipped the tears from her eyes. She wanted to scream but she couldn't not with everyone inside. After taking a couple of deep breaths she called in for help as she drove to the hospital.

"This is Agent Bartowski, authorization code Sierra Echo Tango 948 Whiskey Lima. I need a satellite location and track on Agent Carmichael. Agent in pursuit of hostile force, locate and report to me. Have our Chicago substation chief meet me at the Chicago Medical Center forward this information to General Beckman priority one. Agent Bartowski out."

"Sarah why didn't you flash," asked Ellie as Devon was beginning to sort things out. "You can't, can you? What happened?"

"Right now that's not important. What did Chuck mean when he told me he used acoustic disorientation to reboot Devon having him run through his logic sequencer that caused him to lock up?"

"I don't know. Oh my God I didn't…" said Devon as bits and pieces came back but Ellie put her hand over his mouth then pointed that Clara and Sam were in the car with them.

"You tried but you didn't that's all that matters so what happened? What do you remember?" asked Sarah. "There has to be something that Chuck was talking about that we can use."

"I don't know, it was all like a dream with that same voice over and over then it was like I had no control but there was this loud noise that felt like it reverberated through my whole being. It was pardon the pun, awesome. Then the voice kept asking me who I was supposed to… well you know whack… Then I remember seeing you on the ground and the same voice asked for visual confirmation like some robot so I told it you were Sarah. Then it asked again so this time I told it you were Sarah Bartowski I don't remember anything after that."

"I understand," said Ellie. "My brother's a genius don't you see. The loud acoustic noise caused disorientation like when the police use sound cannons and in that state the program is vulnerable. The glasses have a simple execute program and they make the host do what they're programmed to do."

"Which was to…" Sarah started to say 'kill her' but Ellie hit the back of her chair and coughed pointing over at Clara and Sam. "Oh right, sorry."

"You see Devon as a physician took an oath not to take life but preserve it, so the only life he could do something to was the one he was programmed to take, Sarah Walker's. But when presented with the dilemma that you weren't Sarah Walker but Sarah Bartowski the program had to ask the host for confirmation."

"So when Devon confirmed I was Sarah Bartowski what happened? The program went into tilt a sort of mental break down."

"Something like that, but more a logical crisis. I don't know if you took logic but there's something call a syllogism used for deductive reasoning. It's a form of reasoning where a conclusion is made by two given or assumed propositions called premises, each of which shares a term with the conclusion, and shares a common or middle term not present in the conclusion. An example all dogs are animals; all animals have four legs; therefore all dogs have four legs. Now look at this from Manoosh's sick mind. All Sarah Walkers caused me pain; All people who caused me pain must be killed; therefore all Sarah Walkers must be killed."

"Logic is the building block for every computer so when one violates logic it locks up because it doesn't know how to react to a situation that it wasn't programmed for. Chuck's a genius and I love him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck disengaged the Ninja's electronic speed limiter when he took off so the speedometer was just an ornament on the dash. He barrelled down I-90 trying to catch up with the two men who tried to have Sarah hurt. At the speed he was traveling even the slightest error and he'd become bug splatter on a windshield. But he was on a manhunt and nothing was going to stop him the Walther P38 he had in his holster had a half a clip left. The way he felt that might just not be enough. His phone rang in his pocket so he answered through his earpiece, it was the General.

"General I'd love to chat with you but right now I'm a tad bit busy. Do you mind if I call you back," Chuck said as he weaved in and out of traffic as if everyone was standing still.

"I should say so I've got you clocked at 240 miles an hour on the I-90. Sarah called she's worried about you. Do I need to be too?" There was a long pause before Chuck spoke.

"Is she oaky? I had to run or these bastards would've gotten away."

"Yes she's fine and I dispatched a helicopter for her when you arrive at your destination she'll be there. Do you know where they're headed?"

"I'm in pursuit of a black Cadillac Escalade 2014 Illinois plates," said Chuck as he gave her the plate number. "They got a head start on me out of the garage so they're somewhere in front of me. I have to get to them before we hit downtown."

"Roger that," said the General as she turned to her Aid. "I want your people looking at all the CCTV feeds off the I-90 I want Chuck's target found now. Chuck, are you still with me?"

"Yes ma'am… Hold up I think I see them just ahead if you've got my position, have them check about a half a mile dead ahead." Beckman looked at her Aid and he nodded.

"Yes that's your target but wait a few minutes before you engage. I'll put an echelon satellite over the top of them and see if I can tap into their comms."

"I got one better," said Chuck as he drove up close putting a panel van between him and them so they couldn't look over and see him. He eased up parallel maintaining the same speed then locking the throttle to maintain speed taking out his phone. The van driver gave Chuck a puzzled and frightened look; he thought he was texting while driving.

"Okay which one of you is dumb and dumber," said Chuck to himself as sync'd his phone with one of the guy's smart phone in the car. He found the one dumb enough to leave his blue tooth on so Chuck was able to send him a bug that turned his phone on and use it as a bug.

"General, now clone my phone and use a satellite as a bridge. This way you and I can both hear what's going on in their car and you'll have all the data I just mined off his phone. Look at his last numbers dialled and received then let me know."

"Agent Bartowski I think I know my job by now and besides Chuck who works for who? I understand Chuck I'll get right on it."

"You know if you're angling for a position at Carmichael Industries I might know someone who knows someone who can help you get a foot in the door?"

"Chuck I know they sent Devon out after Sarah so I need to ask you have you decided what you're going to do with these guys when we take them down?"

"We've got incoming feed from the target's vehicle General," said Chuck as he put her on hold and picked up the internal feed off the man's smart phone. It didn't get past the General that Chuck had avoided the question.

"Okay keep the speed down," said the passenger in the Cadillac, "we don't want to get pulled over. Just keep on driving straight when we get downtown take West then East Ohio Street."

"Then where do we go? We need an extraction plan with the package that guy got a good look at us and I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't called us in."

"Now who's panicking? Listen even if he called us in we'll be gone before they can start looking. We just have to be cool and get off this interstate. Once we're in downtown we go through Ohio to the Navy pier there we'll pick up a boat and straight across to Canada. We'll be long gone before they know what to look for so relax the hard part is done."

"General are you getting all this," Chuck said taking her off hold. "How long before you can have that bird at the pier? They can't get away. Crap!"

"Excuse me Chuck what did you say," said the General as she raised her eyebrows. "I haven't done anything yet."

"No General it's not you, there's a Statie coming up with lights on. The idiots have a busted taillight they must've broken trying to get out of the garage in a hurry."

"I'll make a call and have him pull off," said the General as she wave for her Aid to get to work as fast as he could.

"Too late they saw him," said Chuck. He watched as the passenger grabbed a HK MP5 from the back opening fire at the State Trooper. The back window of the escalade exploded at the man inside fired.

"Crap I've got to do something," said Chuck to the General as he gunned the throttle and pulled up close to the Escalade close enough that they could see and recognize him.

"The guy from the parking garage," yelled the driver. "Over there on your side. Crap he's called us in. Get him!" Chuck's plan worked he drew fire away from the Trooper so the only casualty that was suffered was a dead patrol car.

Chuck shot by as the man on the passenger side tried to swing his weapon around and as Chuck thought there just wasn't enough room inside. The man fired wildly shooting out his window sending shards of safety glass everywhere as well as putting a few in the door frame. But Chuck zipped by too fast for him to take aim.

"Watch where you're point that thing. Climb in the back you'll be able to aim better, just don't shoot close to my head."

"Good idea, keep that guy in sight," said the passenger as he tossed the HK in the back then climbed over his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah pulled into the hospital parking lot and got everyone out. Ellie ran Devon inside while Sarah grabbed Sam and Clara taking them in. As soon as she walked into the lobby she was greeted by Agents who offered assistance but she waved them off. Her ribs and stomach ached and she could taste her own blood in her mouth but she had to hold it together.

"Listen Clara I'm going to have to go with these men to go get your Uncle Chuck. I need for you to be a big girl for me and watch after Sam."

"This is like what happened in Rome, isn't it? You and Uncle Chuck are after bad people?" said Clara with innocence and detachment like asking her if she were going shopping or to the bank.

"Yes Clara we are. I'm sorry about your ice cream," said Sarah. After she said it she thought of all the stupid things she could say she had to tell her she was sorry about not getting ice cream.

"Ice cream we can have another day but those people hurt my Dad… they need to be stopped. I'll take care of Sam. Don't worry." Sarah kissed her then kissed Sam then left. She went straight out without looking back she couldn't because if she had she wouldn't have been able to leave. As she went out a chopper landed and she along with the substation chief climbed on board.

"Our offices are technically located in Toronto so we don't violate our mandate," said the man sitting next to her. "You must know somebody high up to get this much commotion generated."

"Do we have visual feeds?" asked Sarah ignoring the guys chatter. "I want to see what's going on back here now!" The monitor came up with satellite feeds and CCTV from I-90.

"Wow that's some driving. Okay see that he's got his target now he's following," said the Station Chief giving a blow by blow that Sarah could've done without. "Good he's got his established cushion. Where did that cop come from? Crap, he's going to screw it up."

"Don't just talk about it call someone to tell them to have him back off before… Crap it's already too late," said Sarah as they watched the weapons burst.

"What's our guy doing? Is he trying to get himself killed? He should just let the cop deal with his own crap. Jesus he's going to get killed."

"No he's drawing fire away from the trooper so that they'll put distance between each other. He just saved that man but if you think that's crazy, you haven't seen crazy yet I'm afraid."

"Agents we just got orders from the Boss telling us we need to go on to the Navy pier to rendezvous with an Agent Carmichael. Agent Bartowski, I've got Agent Carmichael on the line for you."

"Sarah, can you read me," said Chuck as maintained distance keeping his target's vehicle in his rearview mirror before his maneuver.

"I can read you and we're on our way to the rendezvous point. We'll be there in a few minutes there's no need to do anything stupid."

"After I take care of these guys I might need a dry towel."

"Chuck I love you please be careful."

"Tell the agent with you he's going to have to send a clean-up crew for a road accident that's about to happen on the I-90 just short of the off ramp onto West Ohio and I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Chuck looked in his rearview mirror and flashed he weaved a little bit then came out of the flash. Now to put his plan into effect he decelerated quickly and the target vehicle quickly shot up in front of him as he dropped back. Just to make sure his two perps were awake and watching Chuck took out his Walther P38 firing two rounds into their SUV. He watched the guy in the backseat with the MP5 become frantic as he started firing wildly at him. But Chuck quickly switched sides from right to left as the man followed him laying down lead but Chuck was just too quick for him. Once on the other side he popped the clutch and opened the throttle shooting back up in front of them but this time going up the driver's side.

"I see him in my mirror," yelled the driver. "Shoot him! Shoot you idiot, shoot!" That's what the passenger did; he followed Chuck up the driver's side shooting he just forgot to stop when he got to the driver's head.

"Jesus did he make that guy do what I think he did?" said the Chief sitting next to Sarah as they both watched the CCTV feed. The perps' Escalade ploughed into the lane divider. It went up like it wanted to jump into the other lane but instead came rolling back flipping over into the middle of the road where it was struck again by an eighteen wheeler disintegrating it into tiny pieces.

"Chuck's sending a message to whoever is out there that there will be consequences. We need to get to the Navy pier pronto before the boat these guys were supposed to meet leaves."

"How do we know which one it is?" That was a good question and one she had forgotten to ask Chuck but she figured he'd know.

"Just get us there and we'll sort it out on the pier. Keep the feeds coming so we can track him and have your people go and collect whatever is collectable."

"Jesus I think it'll fit in one Ziploc sandwich bag." Sarah was thinking he was right but whoever was funding Manoosh would soon cut their losses and he'd be on his own.

"Time to see what you will do," said Chuck to the bike as he gave it gas. At this point there was no reason to hold back as he hit the exit ramp off the I-90. He was a blur driving straight on down West Ohio then East before hitting the Navy Pier Park then he was on the piers.

"Cast off," yelled a man from the bridge as he looked up in the sky and saw a helicopter with no markings. "Screw casting off, cut the lines let's go we've been compromised."

This was what Chuck hoped would happen. The rabbit was running scared looking of its hole. The boat had just slipped its moorings when Chuck came roaring down the pier. People ducked out of his way as he flew past the concession stands and the Ferris wheel.

"Jesus he's not going to be able to stop," said the same man next to her but Sarah already knew he wouldn't stop that the computer in his head had already computed speed, height and angle. Even if she wasn't flashing he knew how that thing thought.

"Do you have anything in this bird other than angry words to stop that boat," said Sarah now that they knew which boat was their target vessel.

"We have this Barrett .50 calibre," said the man as he pulled out the case and handed it to her. She quickly took it out and began assembling. "Bring us down to two feet and hover."

Chuck pointed out which boat when he jumped the pier going airborne, flying through the air dropping on the stern. Then he laid the bike down, he and it slid into the aft lounge the bike clearing a path sliding in front of him. Chuck came to a halt behind the remains of a custom-made sofa but he had no time to lie around. One of the crew charged him with a twelve inch marlinspike. He slashed then tried to stab but Chuck checked the thrust using the man's momentum to whip his arm back and up. The man's arm made a loud audible pop as if came out of the socket. The seaman went to the deck screaming in pain.

"Get him. I don't care how just get him," Chuck heard as two men ran up on opposite sides of the boat and began firing into the compartment with automatic weapons. Chuck ran back aft and out grabbing the moulding swinging himself around like an Olympic athlete on the rings. He picked up momentum in the centrifuge then released as he propelled himself forward down the starboard side through the air feet first at the man knocking him over board. Chuck caught his breath and looked up to see he was in the crosshairs of the man on the port side with no place or time to run. When for no apparent reason the man suddenly dropped. Chuck saw behind him Sarah sitting in the helicopter with a Barrett. He smiled and waved then was off again up to bridge.

When Chuck got to the bridge he found it empty not a soul in sight. He switched off the engines and the boat began to drift then he went to the radio changing frequencies to talk with Sarah.

"Sarah can you read me over," said Chuck as he looked around and counted three men plus two the bike took out that accounted for the crew but where was the Skipper.

"Roger Chuck I read you. What's your status?"

"The boat's ours but did you see anyone go over the side other than the one I helped. I'm missing the Captain."

"Chuck, disable the engines then get off. It could be bobby trapped with some sort of explosive. Don't take any more risks please. You've done enough for one day."

"And think we just got here," said Chuck jokingly but as they were talking he say movement out of the corner of his eye. A man jumped him from behind as Chuck turned and ducked in time to miss being skewered by a gaff. Chuck flashed.

"Chuck what's going on," yelled Sarah into the mic. "Come around forward on the boat I need to see into the bridge." When they did Sarah saw Chuck was fighting with the missing skipper but he had Manoosh's glasses on.

"Hold the chopper steady," yelled Sarah to the pilot but the winds had picked up and being this low it was not only difficult but also dangerous. "I can't get a clear shot."

"Let's go up then swing around again that way maybe we can set up better for you to take the shot," radioed the pilot back but he didn't give her a chance to answer he just pulled up and went around. He had the final word when it came to safety even over Sarah's protests.

The man swung at Chuck but he realized as long as he stayed on the inside the Captain couldn't beat him up that badly with the gaff. Chuck grabbed the gaff in the middle with one hand then held it down as he delivered a palm strike to the man's sternum that was when he felt something under his shirt. The man tried to strike Chuck's knee with the gaff but he dropped then spun sweeping the man's legs out from under him. The skipper made a loud bang when he went down dislodging the gaff that Chuck kicked away.

The man growled like a wounded animal and jumped back up tackling Chuck taking them both over the bridge railing landing on the forecastle below. They landed with a loud thud and as they hit Chuck grabbed the man's glasses and ripped them off his face throwing them overboard. He got up disoriented and perplexed looking at Chuck. That was when Chuck saw it a yellow light blinking under the man's shirt. The man looked down at it then looked at Chuck.

"Oh crap," said the man as he raised his shirt and underneath was a vest bomb with a timer that read five seconds. Chuck turned and dove over the side as the man disintegrated along with most of the forward part of the boat then the rest sank.

"Christ, get us down now. Out of my way," said Sarah as she pushed the other agent out of the way leaping from the helicopter into Lake Michigan. She made a splash when she hit then started swimming over to the debris. She found Chuck holding on to a piece of wood treading water.

"Well I always wanted to take you for a midnight dip but I'd always imaged the water being warmer and we'd be wearing a lot less."

"I ought to drown you," she said as she swam over to him. "You're hurt."

"I think the blast dislocated my shoulder that's why I'm holding onto this piece of driftwood and my back stings a bit I've got some burns." She swam up to him to look at his back and when she did he reached out to try and kiss her but slipped off the driftwood and went under. She had to grab him and pull him up.

"Will you please stay still and for once do as you're told," she said as she kissed him. "So you've been thinking about this midnight swim have you? When this is all done maybe we can make it happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the C-10 their constant companion was the roar of the engines. The whole plane vibrated and shook as they flew down the pacific coast towards Central America. Casey was sitting in his web seat with his eyes closed trying to get some sleep before they arrived. Alex was sitting on the opposite side of Morgan doing the same but Morgan was wide awake. He was about to ask Casey how long it would be before they landed when he remembered Casey's threat to rip out his tongue and hang it around his neck if he bothered him again. Then he was about to ask the same question to Alex but noticed she had Chuck's pen in her pocket so he unbuckled himself and went forward to talk to the flight crew.

"Can't sleep Agent Grimes?" asked the loadmaster. "I felt the same way my first time but it's something you get used to. Don't worry about it."

"This isn't my first time but I can't say there've been a lot but this isn't my first. I think it's more psychological than physiological but you got to do what you got to do."

"You can say that again. I could've sworn though I heard the Colonel tell Agent McHugh that this would be your first time. Oh I probably heard wrong you know with the noise these things make the hearing is the first thing that goes."

"So you've been at this for a long time?"

"Yeah, coming on sixteen years now, I'm a lifer dog what can I say. I like the sound of the engines and the smell of jet fuel. I did a tour in Iraq and one in Afghanistan dropping ordinance and supplies all over the place. I've got everyone recorded in my journal see right here. You guys will go here," said the man as he pulled out a folded up note book with dog-eared pages and opened to the last page.

"Oh that's nice so there'll be some written record. Wait a minute you said drop as being shoved out the back with a parachute?"

"Yeah it'd be kind of messy without one," said the loadmaster as he brought his hands together making a smashing noise which Morgan heard even though he wish he hadn't.

"So this was what the Colonel was talking to Alex about when you heard him mention the first time," said Morgan as things were becoming terribly horrifyingly clear.

"Yeah the Colonel wanted to take you down in tandem with him but I told him he couldn't. The loadmaster has the last word on payload delivery and safety. I've never lost a cargo and don't intend to now."

"That's nice to know," said Morgan. Nice to know they were reduced to cargo the same a pallet of eggs that get crushed on impact and as about as messy.

"I had to tell the Colonel no because with his leg he could've busted his cast and changed his fracture in a compound break with your added weight. So we came up with a compromise."

"We land?" said Morgan with a nervous laugh.

"That's a good one. No there aren't any places to set down without being seen and stealth is what this mission at least our part is. No you're supposed to jump with Agent McHugh. Not ideal but you'll be fine once you get down."

"Once I get down? What's that supposed to mean? Something can go wrong?" said Morgan as he was fighting off a sudden bout of terror.

"Well nothing before the canopy is deployed."

"Really," said Morgan thinking 'says you' already he was thinking about his will and his bucket list and other things he'd never get to experience.

"After the canopy is deployed you might feel nausea and can even pass out but don't worry the backup chute has an AAD."

"A what? 'Add' where parachuting in with publicity? How's that stealth? I hope ours isn't for a funeral home."

"That's a good one. No A-A-D Automatic Activation Device, it's an electronic device that automatically opens the reserve chute at a preset altitude or after a preset time if the main one isn't activated a safeguard against, well you know," said the loadmaster as he clapped his hands again. Morgan wished he'd stop that.

"So I'm jumping with Alex I guess then this must be pretty easy then, easy peasy, piece of cake, no sweat," said Morgan as he ran out of metaphors.

"Well it's not hard and the FAA has some strict regulations about who can take a person down in tandem."

"Really and what are they if you don't mind me asking?" said Morgan because he didn't remember Alex telling him about going through any sort of special training for skydiving.

_"__Well the FAA requires _every potential instructor to have at least three years of experience skydiving, five hundred skydives, and a master parachute license issued by an FAA-recognized organization for us the United States Parachute Association this would be a D license. Instructors are also required to pass a certification course given by the manufacturer of the tandem parachute system. The USPA also requires potential instructors to possess a current FAA Class III Medical Certificate, and complete a USPA Tandem Instructor Rating Course. I questioned the Colonel about Agent McHugh being qualified but he signed her off as jump qualified."

"He did, did he," said Morgan as he started to get himself a cup of coffee.

"I wouldn't drink that before you jump. You could have bladder problems on the way down, if you know what I mean and it could be embarrassing especially in tandem." Suddenly the loadmaster got called by the pilot and they were talking thorough his headset. "Yes sir we'll begin prep. Agent Grimes go get your people together we're thirty minutes out from the drop sight and good luck."

"Thanks and you too," said Morgan as concentrated on just what was at hand and blocking out the inevitable. However when the tailgate went down his knees got weak.

"Morgan do you trust me?" said Alex and he nodded yes back. The lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. "Then just lean into me and hold on."

Morgan leaned in and she let herself rolled backwards out the plane as they started their freefall. It seemed they fell forever before the canopy deployed then Alex tried to come down at the coordinates but a sudden gust of wind took them off course.

"Crap we're off site," said Alex as she quickly unharnessed them and started to retrieve the chute to hide it.

"Man oh man was that great," said Morgan. "When we get home we need to do that again. Can we? Didn't you have fun?"

"Said by the man who hates flying," said Alex as she looked at him. "Morgan, don't take this the wrong way but sometimes you're strange. You hate to go up in planes but now you love jumping out of them? We'll see alright but we need to get this stuff out of sight so there will be a tomorrow to go home to. That wind blew us off target and I'm not sure where my Dad's at. We could easily be…" but she never finished saying 'in Costa Grava' when a jeep full of men in uniforms came up on them.

"Who are you," asked a man in an officer's uniform in perfect English. "What are you doing in Costa Gravas?"

"Would you believe we're on our honeymoon and my husband wanted to go skydiving? The wind, didn't you feel it? It blew us across the border. If you just let us get our stuff together we'll be right out of here."

"No foreigners are allowed over the border. The penalty is death," said the officer then he told the rest of his men to shoot them in Spanish.

"Hold up there one bit kemosabe. You don't know who we are? She's the daughter of the man your premier calls the angel of life, the Angel de la Vida."

"Unfortunately for you we don't have a premier anymore we have an Emperor, Emperor Manoosh Depak the first. Kill them," said the officer but as they raised their guns they all dropped then Casey appeared out of the woods with his smoking Sig.

"Casey did you hear what he said about the Premier? So much for beloved but what does that mean?"

"It means there was another coup d'état like there haven't been enough. My guess is the Premier is being held in the palace probably in the dungeons. All Depak has to do is slap a pair of glasses on him and have him sign over power that's why they don't want any foreigners in here screwing up things but after Goya signs he becomes a liability. Let me make contact with the General and you guys round up these guys' weapons and put them in the jeep. At least we've got transportation now. We'll leave right away for the tunnels to that stinking commie hell hole and figure out a plan from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the palace of the former premier Costa Gravas there was party being held with music, food and wine. The only problem with the party was there was no one. The ballroom, the dining room and gardens were empty except for the paid staff. All foreign diplomats had been put in house arrest with no possibility of contacting the outside world. The people of Costa Gravas, its population were all ordered under pain of death that a curfew was now in effect so even if they wanted to come to the party they couldn't. Guards with sunglasses patrolled the perimeter with orders to kill anyone who trespassed without permission. Earlier that day some kids were playing with a ball that accidently rolled into the compound.

"Ball not authorized entrance," said one of the guards as he shot it. "Threat eliminated."

"Manoosh my people are getting tired of your stalling," said a middle aged overweight man in a white linen suit and matching Panamanian hat sweating like a pig. He looked like Sydney Greenstreet in the 'Maltese Falcon'.

"That's Emperor Depak to you and you're paying me peanuts for what my glasses are worth. I've been asking around."

"You've been asking around! Why you ungrateful piece of trash. You'd still be on ice if it weren't for us. So far we've deployed for you how many pairs? I believe we're at eight pair that's the last head count of the ten you sent us and so far they've all been a disaster. They're all programed to go after that couple and they've all failed which makes us wonder if they really work."

"You can't talk to me like this and I don't have to listen to your rant. I'm the Emperor here and this whole area will soon be my empire. Look at the way I've got things running around here with my glasses."

"Yeah I saw your guards kill a ferocious soccer ball this afternoon that had the audacious nerve to trespass. Now that was a real threat to national security."

"But that just goes to prove the way I've got this place locked down. The premier handed over power and now he's in the dungeon along with his wife."

"You shouldn't keep him around if he gets out your empire might be shortly lived. And I don't think the Americans will send you back up North this time. The only ice you'll see is the slab they'll lay you out on.

"No there has to be a formal 'handing over of power' ceremony. But I can't get NBC to broadcast it live until after the Super bowl. I wanted it broadcast during half time but they have some stupid spot instead. But my factory will be up and running soon."

"Then I can tell the board to expect more shipments soon. Listen I recommended you to them and your project so my neck is on the line here too. I should've known better than to listen to Decker."

"Your neck is where you put it and just to give you a heads up we might have to renegotiate price. I've had some additional unforeseen overruns."

"Why you little… Okay if that's the way you want to play it so be it. Nice party you've thrown tonight I especially like the nacho samplers."

"Thanks they're my favorites I had them flowing in. I'm glad you like them," said Depak proud of the spread he had laid out in the palace. Additional expenses yeah thought the man

"Yes I see you've invited all your friends and colleagues," said the man as his voice echoed through the empty palace. "I'll see myself out."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah came into the hospital wrapped in blankets. Devon took both into the Emergency room where Sarah insisted he look at Chuck. But Chuck only agreed so he could hurry up and get to work with Ellie on downloading the software off the glasses. So Devon had the honors of popping his shoulder back in place then putting it in a sling for him to rest his arm then treated his burns. Luckily none of them were that serious. Sarah brought him a change of clothes from his baggage while Devon was examining at him.

"Okay bro I'm done with you. Keep the arm in the sling when you aren't using it for a couple of days then begin working it out or stiffness will sit in as far as the burns I've bandaged them but the gauze should be changed daily. When you shower try to keep your back dry for a week until they've had a chance to start healing. Sarah as you change his gauze if you notice any signs of infection or Chuck if you feel dizzy run a fever you need to be seen right away," said Devon as Chuck got up to get got dressed.

"Thanks Devon you can send the bill to the office," said Chuck as he finished buttoning up then they started to leave.

"Hold up Sarah I haven't cleared you yet. You still need to be looked at and after what I did," said Devon looking down at the ground then cleared his throat. "It'd or I'd feel better if you were looked at. You know just to be on the safe side."

"Devon it wasn't your fault so don't beat yourself up," said Sarah. "Remember I'm the one that held a gun to Ellie's head when I hand my problem so don't worry about this. We're just all happy everything turned out alright."

"I still want you looked at," said Devon refusing to budge as Ellie walked in. "Saving the world might be what you do for a living but mine is saving lives one life at a time so let me do my job…. Please."

"I've got an idea why don't I look you over and Devon you can take Chuck to OR one to start the download then we all can go home. There's nothing more we can do here anyway at that point and it seems your people have everything under control."

"Sarah please listen to Ellie, Devon's not the only one who'd feel better if you got checked out. Where are Clara and Sam anyway? I didn't see them when we got in."

"I didn't want them to see you two come in the way you came in. It was enough trauma for us adults let alone kids so I had one of your people take them to the cafeteria for ice cream."

"They don't happen to have rocky road, do they?" asked Sarah as her attention perked up and she realized the pain in her stomach might not have to do with being hit but the fact that she was hungry.

"If you get up on that bed and let me examine you we can talk about a treat afterwards Miss. I might even include a sucker and a sticker. This is what I have to put up with my little people patients."

"I guess that includes me," said Sarah as she took Chuck's hand.

"Yes it does," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Now be a good girl and listen to what the doctor says. Joking aside I'll start the download then meet you guys in the cafeteria so I can check on our daughters. Devon, lead the way," said Chuck. He was being more polite than actually needing to be guided because he knew the hospital almost as well as the people that worked there.

"Agent Carmichael," called a young man dressed in black as he came running up to him with a sealed evidence bag in his hand. "My boss wanted to make sure you got this as soon as possible. We recovered it from the Escalade by some stroke of luck it survived. It's a video recording of your incident in the parking garage and from the material we recovered we think they were going to up load it to someone."

"I've got an idea to whom," said Chuck realizing the video was for Manoosh and he could only guess why. "Thanks, tell your boss to log it out to me and I'll see that it gets processed."

"Thanks agent Carmichael and it's a real pleasure to get to meet you in person," said the young agent as he almost shook Chuck's arm off. "You're the talk back on the farm. Well I've got to get back down below."

"Jesus Devon that's all I need groupies. Come on I want to get this thing started then take this video home. I want Ellie to watch it and tell me what she thinks," said Chuck as they walked in the operating room and turned on the lights.

"Well if you're going to do that at home you really should wait until the girls go to sleep. It's not something I want Clara to see and I don't think you guys would want Sam to see it either," said Devon as Chuck booted the computer they connected the laptop to a LAN port on the hospital mainframe.

"No you're right I agree. Why don't I give Ellie this and she can watch it in your bedroom when you guys go to bed. That way we can make sure the girls won't see it and she can watch it before we come into work tomorrow," said Chuck as he connected the glasses through its download port to the flash drive connector on the CPU. Lights on the side of the glasses lit up and began to flash then sync'd with the lights under the flash drive connector.

"What's going on now," asked Devon as he saw string after string of data came on the screen scrolling downwards.

"The data is being downloaded off the glasses onto your hospital mainframe. What you see on the monitor is the code that was used to write the program. I know to a non-programmer it looks like gibberish but to me it looks almost like magic. Tomorrow we're going to have to go over that line by line and believe me it's going to be lots of fun."

"Sounds like it. Chuck you know I'm really sorry about what happened I've never hit a woman before in my life and to say I'm embarrassed especially because it was Sarah. I just don't think sorry is enough."

"Devon, don't worry about it. You heard what Sarah said so forget about it. Besides I should be apologizing to you."

"Why I'm the one who tried to kill your wife."

"And I'm the one that almost killed you to stop him. You'll see it on the tape. But kill is such a harsh word we prefer terminate so let's go down and see if we can terminate some Ice Cream to go. You don't think it'll melt before we get home but I'm not so sure about ice cream and Chinese."

"Maybe you're right," said Devon. He was having a hard time processing what Chuck told him about almost killing him. There were blank spots in his memory and that was one of them. Now he didn't know if that was a bad or good thing.

"The Chief sent some guys to Au Cheval for messy double decker cheese burgers. I'll have him radio them to bring each of us back an order. We can eat ice cream here so it won't melt we just have to eat in reverse order. I know it sounds crazy but I'm game. How about you guys?"

"Sure Clara will like it but you really were going to kill, I mean terminate me? So not cool dude."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie pulled the curtain to start her examination then she had Sarah remover her blouse and lie back down on the bed. She began poking and prodding. She noted the bruising similar to abuse just the abuse in this case was caused by Devon, her husband which she tried to block out of her head but was having a hard time doing so.

"Does this hurt?" asked Ellie as she pressed down on her upper abdomen. But Sarah shook her head but Ellie felt her cringe then she did it again and got the same reaction.

"Shall we try again and this time you tell me the truth. Listen if you want I can get someone in and have them do an x-ray or we can do an abdominal ultrasound. I could also order a CT scan but you're going to have to drink that nice tasting dye or you can just lie there and tell me how you really feel. I'm not Chuck and this is my job."

"Okay, okay yes it's a little tender. I've had worse and before you ask, no I haven't passed any blood so I don't think I've got a ruptured spleen or liver."

"Now that wasn't so difficult was it? No I think you've got a bruised spleen. But if I tell you need to rest in bed and limit your activity you're just going to laugh at me."

"I'd never laugh to your face," said Sarah which made them both laugh.

"Now that sounds like Chuck," said Ellie as they laughed again. "No I'm serious you need to take care of yourself I've got only one sister now. Can I talk you into coming with me to my office so I can run an EEG? It won't take long."

"We'll have more time tomorrow. Let's get the girls home and to bed it's getting late. There's been enough excitement for one night," said Sarah as she got dressed.

"Sarah you can't keep ignoring this forever and if nothing else I won't let you. Does General Beckman know about this?"

"No and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her and when the time comes I'll tell her. Ellie I don't know what's going on, it could only be a momentary thing, something transitory. It happened to Chuck so if you want to know more you can ask him, he'll be able to explain it better than I can," said Sarah as she finished buttoning up. Ellie pushed open the curtains then they were off to the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Casey reported into Beckman he helped Morgan and Alex dispose of the bodies. Three they stripped taking their uniforms. Morgan really didn't like handling dead bodies let alone stripping them. It just didn't feel right but Casey was quick to remind him that where they were going they wouldn't need them especially if they weren't flame retardant. Casey put on the officer's uniform while Alex and Morgan put on sergeant uniforms. This way they could act as his drivers while he rode in the back and no one would pay any attention to his leg.

"Jesus Casey can't we just bring uniforms with us next time. I don't know about this, it makes me feel like I'm Igor working for Dr. Frankenstein, 'yes master'. Don't they call this grave robbing?"

"They have to be in a grave to rob first besides in a few days the jungle will take care of them. The birds love the eyes and tongue. Then the wild dogs will come if not a jaguar and rip them open or a possum will eat them from them from the inside out. The great big circle of life, dog eat dog. If you're hungry I brought some beef jerky."

"Dad please, can we change the topic to like what are we doing next," said Alex. Her stomach was getting a little queasy at Casey's Dario Argento description.

"The General wants us to make our way inside the palace. We're to gather intel then report back for further instruction," said Casey guiding them through the undergrowth and woods to a clearing just below the Palace that loomed up on the hill above. He had Morgan park the Jeep behind a bombed out house under a tree then they covered it with camouflage netting.

"This way follow me," said Casey as he took them to the back of the house where after they made it past the security checks they found their way into a subterranean layer.

"Hasn't changed much since the last time we were here," said Morgan remembering when they were arrest and imprisoned in the palace during their vacation but that was a while ago. The dust and cobwebs underlined it.

"Oh really look at this," said Casey as he pushed a hidden brick on the wall and a door opened up to a modern communications station and a fully equipped armoury. "I had an upgrade put in just in case."

"What were you going for Big Guy an open space concept?" said Morgan as he looked around. "Still looks like a dungeon to me."

"Why you… The only open space is the one between your ears," said Casey as the monitor came on and the General appeared.

"Good team you're in the safe house. We've been asked by the State Department to find out what's going on there. It seems all the embassies have gone dark but the locals are blaming this on technical difficulties they're experiencing and solar flares. However, Colonel given what you've reported I think there's more and we need to know what that more is."

"Has our mission changed from purely gathering intel to something more proactive," asked Casey as he could tell the General had something in mind and his finger was beginning to itch.

"I can't order you to do this but if you happened to find the Premier being held captive in his own palace and somehow he got liberated then the White house and the State Department would be grateful. I realize what assets you have so do your best Colonel. Beckman out."

"Did you hear her? What did that mean? I realize what assets you have," said Morgan. "The Cobra is always ready."

"Diamond in the rough yeah," said Casey as he shook his head. Okay first let's bring on line the bugs I've already got planted I always knew I'd be back here someday in this stinking commie hell hole.

"Ex-commie stinking hell hole and you've got the stinking down alright. We should've brought some Air Wick. Casey what do you want us to do?" asked Morgan as he stood over Casey's shoulder breathing down his neck.

"First a little breathing room and second Morgan if I told you to go play in a mine field would you?"

"I know you really care about me and I love you too I just want you to know that."

"Keep it in your pants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was tired by the time they pulled up in front of the Woodcomb town house. Chuck and Devon off loaded the luggage while Ellie and Sarah off load the kids both were dead tired by the time they arrived and dangled off like jewellery. Chuck noticed the light came on in Devon's next door neighbor's kitchen and a face appeared in the window. Ellie didn't need a watchdog as long as Gladys was next door.

"Let's take the girls on into Clara's room and put them to bed the ice cream they ate will hold them over until tomorrow," said Ellie as she watched Sarah concerned about her carrying the added dead weight.

"Sure, Chuck can you bring Sam's bag into Clara's room so I can get her stuff out for her to go to sleep?" said Sarah. Her abdomen was still tender but she still carried Sam trying not to let it show.

"Don't forget Mr. Rabbit," said Chuck as he handed it to Sarah. He saw she was acting trying not to show how much pain she was in and he got worried but he reasoned if it were serious Ellie would've insisted Sarah do something.

After getting the kids to bed they ate their messy cheeseburgers and naturally Chuck got theirs with extra pickles.

"This is really good bro how did you find out about this place. We live here and I don't think I've ever heard about it before."

"Oh, just a little research from the intersect," said Chuck as everyone looked at him. "Just kidding I heard the guys at the hospital talking about it. It sounded good so I say what the heck."

"Well this is definitely a repeat performer I just wished they'd deliver. Cafeteria food is good but it gets old really fast."

They sat around and chatted for a while until they all agreed to call it a night so everyone went off to bed. Sarah intentionally changed in the dark so Chuck wouldn't see her bruises. But Chuck wasn't fooled and knew something was wrong so in bed he rolled over to hug her and he felt her cringe.

"Let me see," he said as he sat up in bed and turned on the light. "How badly are you hurt? This isn't fair you got to watch Devon examine me. Don't make me strip search you."

"You'd like that," she said as she opened her nightgown and showed him her bruising. She saw the pain in his eyes for her. "It's nothing I've had worse. Ellie said it should go away soon and there's nothing to worry about so can we go to sleep."

"I'm sorry I should've gotten there sooner. I'm partly to blame we shouldn't have separated not with everything that's going on now. I was stupid and you got hurt for it."

"Chuck stop it. I mean it stop it right now. Everything bad that happens in the world isn't your fault and this is not your fault. The only one to blame is Manoosh and no one else," said Sarah as Chuck drew near and kissed her bruises then rested his head on her. She reached up and switched the lights off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was zapping through the surveillance bugs he had planted throughout the palace. He flipped through the various rooms but there was no sign of the Goyas. He was beginning to worry that they might have already been disposed of which would've been the smart play. He was looking at the reception hall where someone was planning a party. A huge banquet was all laid out with food and drink.

"Hey I know that," said Morgan as he got close to Casey grabbing the controls and zooming in on the banquet table and the food.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's not polite to grab," said Casey as he smacked Morgan's hand and shoved him over. "If you're hungry there are some C-Rats in the back."

"No, besides all I see are rats but no look," said Morgan as he point on the monitor. There on the banquet table those are nacho samplers from that place in Burbank I forget its name but they've got the best guacamole in town. It's almost as good as Ellie's."

"Not when you have to eat a ton of it," said Casey as Morgan gave him a look. "Long story, good work Grimes very observant. That's Manoosh's favorite dish which means he's somewhere in the palace."

"No need to thank me I don't work for praise," said Morgan as he puffed up his chest. Alex smiled as she looked over at him.

"Good thing or you'd starve. Now if you'd please shut up I need to get a visual on the Goyas who are our targets," said Casey as he switched screen. He hated technology and everything that had to do with it. It didn't take him long to start becoming frustrated.

_"_I know Big Guy I miss him too," said Morgan addressing the elephant in the room. "Life was easier when Chuck was here to work his magic."

"Well you can't rely on people forever," said Casey. "Sooner or later everyone moves on and leaves you holding the bag."

"That's not true," said Alex. "Dad, I'm not going anywhere and neither is Morgan. We're your family if you like it or not. Why don't you let Morgan try for a bit and you take a break. You've been at this for a while and you need to rest your eyes."

"Morgan impress me," said Casey as he got up stepping aside and went for a cup of coffee as Morgan sat down.

"Okay what have we got here," said Morgan as he stretched then sat down looked over the control panel getting his bearings.

_"__Come on Morgan I know you can do this," said Alex as she leaned over and kissed him. Casey grunted from behind._

_"_If I were Manoosh where would I put them? I know in that cell where they put us remember it was in the dungeon but a separate complex."

"I know that area that's the one they used for political prisoners. Alejandro had a cell with my name already engraved above it, Angel de la Muerte but he never got to use it," said Casey as he smiled into his cup.

"And there they are," said Morgan as he brought them up sitting in Casey's cell. "Looks like two guards outside but they've got shades on. Let me turn up the mic inside and see if we can hear what they're saying."

"Okay I want you two to start writing down activity in and around the cell. Write down the times people come and go, we might need that to bust them out. I'll contact the General and let her know we've found them she's going to have kittens then we'll put together an extraction plan."

"Big Guy why don't call Chuck too. By now maybe they've found out a way around those shades that doesn't involve terminating the dude."

"They've got their mission, we've got ours and that's the way it is from now on," said Casey as Morgan looked over at Alex and she shrugged her shoulders back.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

It was four in the morning and Sarah jumped up in bed shaking. She had a nightmare but couldn't remember it she just knew she had one and that she was trying to scream but no voice would come out. Her pulse was racing and she was in a cold sweat but she never sweat. She took deep breaths trying to slow her heart rate down.

"Crap," she said as she dropped back on her pillow and looked over at Chuck who was still sound asleep. He was so busy taking care of her and worrying about her that he overlooked his own injuries so when he laid his head on her it wasn't long before he was out. But it was also true that Devon had given him some painkillers for his shoulder and his back they must've kick in at the same time. Whatever the reason she was awake and he was asleep.

She got up quietly to go to the bathroom to try and dry herself off she was still shaking but now she was feeling cold. While she was up she could kill two birds with one stone and look in on Sam. She didn't want her to wake up to find herself in a strange house especially after the past few days. She knew that feeling quite well of waking up in some strange place with Jack always being on the run and it was one she hoped her daughter would never feel.

As she was coming out of Sam's room there was the smell of fresh coffee hanging in the air and she heard someone moving about. Her first instinct was to grab her Smith and Wesson but then reason sat came over her. Bad guys usually don't make you coffee before they try to kill you then she saw Ellie.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry if I woke you? I tried to be quiet," said Ellie sitting across the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the video recorder Chuck had given to her the night before. She was using it as a player to watch the film the unfortunate perps had shot.

"No I woke up on my own then I went to check on Sam. You know I didn't want her to wake up and get afraid because she found herself in strange surroundings. What are you doing up?"

"Chuck wanted me to watch this before we went to work today. He thought it might give me some insight on how those glasses work. I started to watch it last night but Devon asked me to stop… He was really shook up about what happened."

"I think we all were I'm sorry for him. He's a really… well an awesome guy."

"You oughtn't be sorry you were the one he almost killed but I don't know if that was what bothered him or the fact that Chuck almost shot him," said Ellie as she turned the monitor around and played the part when Chuck shot at Devon's head. "I don't know what to feel I've watched this thing three times. Don't take me wrong I wanted you to be safe but I didn't want Devon hurt either."

"I think that's a normal feeling. I don't know if this helps but I've been there too," said Sarah as she got herself a cup of coffee and sat down beside her.

"So can we talk about your nightmares and why you aren't sleeping," said Ellie as she switched off the video and put the player away.

"Chuck told you," said Sarah as she looked into her cup. She's hoped he wouldn't but she should've figured he would. Now the genie was out of the bottle and there was no way to put it back.

"No he didn't but I wish he had. However that's something he and I will have to talk about," said Ellie which made Sarah feel better about Chuck. "No, you're flushed and you're hair is still wet from sweat. If I take you pulse I think I'll find it's still elevated even though you've got it under control and the bags under your eyes tell me this is one of a series."

"Wow you're good but I wouldn't have expected anything less. Okay to tell you the truth I don't even remember this one other than I woke up feeling terrified," said Sarah hoping Ellie would let it drop there since she couldn't recall it but she didn't.

"Okay that was this one but what was the other one about? You said you couldn't remember this one meaning there were others" asked Ellie. Sarah could see she'd have to talk about it and that she was going to have to be more careful to her word choices.

"Well I've already told Chuck so if you want to know you could ask him. I'd really not like to talk about it if that's alright."

"No it isn't alright and judging from the way you're avoiding it, it must be something terrible but if you don't face it you risk it building a mental wall inside you. It's good you talked to Chuck but you can't hide behind Chuck to protect you from the world."

"Okay," said Sarah as she took a deep breath, "my dream started with me finding myself in a dark room being restrained in a chair. I don't know how I got there or where I was….," said Sarah as she described her nightmare about Quinn. "….Then there was this bright light and I woke up. I don't think I've ever been that scared before."

"Were you afraid of Quinn or afraid of what he was going to do to you?" asked Ellie trying to understand her dream even if she wasn't Dr. Dreyfus she knew her way around the human subconscious.

"No I wasn't afraid of Quinn or what he was going to do to me. I've dealt with people like him and I've been trained to handle torture I was afraid of something else," Sarah said as she began to play with her coffee cup.

"And what was it? Sarah you've come this far you might as well make this final effort and tell me the rest." Ellie could see Sarah was outside her comfort zone but still pushed her.

"I kept wondering where Chuck was and why he wasn't there to rescue me. This is going to sound crazy I shouldn't even mention it."

"No Sarah you have to tell. Don't you see this could be the reason for your block? Sure Manoosh and his glasses are a part of it. I'm sure of that but I think they were just the catalyst that got your mind thinking."

"Okay… Well, I thought that maybe I had left Chuck again that somehow I had forgotten him and pushed him away," Sarah said as she fought back the tears. "I thought but this time he forgot about me, moved on and in that moment I felt alone, terribly alone. Ellie you'll never know how desperate you feel when you look around and you have no one I mean no one. I lived like that before Chuck not getting close," said Sarah as tears welled up in her eyes and she look down at the table. "I can't do that anymore."

"That will never happen," said Ellie as she got up and put her arms around Sarah and gave her an Ellie hug.

"Momma," they heard from the corner of the kitchen to find Sam looking up at them clinging to Mr. Rabbit. Sarah dried her eyes as she went over to pick her up.

"She has an internal radar that tells her when we're up," said Sarah as she kissed her on the head and Sam wrapped her arms around her neck as Sarah hugged her.

"We'll talk more later," said Ellie as she started getting breakfast ready.

The rest got up later to find breakfast already prepared and after a quick bite they were off. Devon took Clara to school over protests and Sarah took Sam to child care in the hospital while Ellie and Chuck went to the OR to work on the glasses. Devon went to the hospital after he dropped Clara off but instead of going straight to his office he stopped by cafeteria to get a cup of coffee to go. He too was still feeling tired after everything that had happened the night before. But after he got his cup he noticed sitting at a table by herself was Sarah looking into a half a cup of Americano.

"I think it's supposed to be tea if you're trying to read your future," said Devon as he sat down. "I hope you don't mind if I make myself comfortable?"

"No go ahead,' said Sarah as she motioned for Devon to sit down. "You know I hope you're still not beating yourself up over what happened. You and Chuck have a habit of trying to shoulder the world's problems."

"You're one to talk you look like someone ran over your dog. What's the matter? You can tell me. The way I look at it, it's like this you and I, we've got to stick together."

"Oh really and why is that," asked Sarah. She needed something to cheer her up. Devon was right she just couldn't shake this feeling of depression and maybe he could help.

"We 'in-laws' have to look out for each other. I'm the brother-in-law and you're the sister-in-law so we're both 'in-laws' we have to make sure the other doesn't become an outlaw."

"I think I've got more a possibility of that happening than you," said Sarah as laughed into her coffee. "Last night was a bump on the road for you. As for me well, I've got almost a whole interstate with my name on it. I think it's call US Interstate Trouble."

"That's a good one you've been around Chuck too long but heck as long as Chuck's cool with it the rest of the world doesn't matter," said Devon with his Odie smile. All he was missing where long droopy ears and a tongue hanging out.

"You're right," said Sarah. The problem was she wasn't sure if Chuck knew everything about her past and she wasn't even sure if she wanted him to. However, something had to be in the intersect like project Omaha but she had intentionally tried never to flash on herself. She wondered if that had been the first brick she used to build the wall that was now forming in her head. "Well I should get up stairs and see what progress they've made."

"I need to get to work too," said Devon. "Since I'm going up let me walk with you I promise I won't try to kill you."

"Thanks but between the two of us you're the one who ought to be careful. I could kill you with just one packet of sugar."

"Oh come on that's stuff you see in the movies. What I'd died from elevated glucose," said Devon as they made their way to the elevator then got on.

"Funny, no you take the sugar packet shove it down the target's throat and they choke then you just have to hold their mouth closed until they suffocate to death. During the autopsy they find a foreign object lodged in the target's throat and rule it as accidental."

"Jesus, should you be talking about this out in public? What about the bruising around the mouth and throat? Any first year med student would notice that so a trained M.E. is bound to make a note and raise a flag."

"Coroner's offices are notoriously underpaid and understaffed. If they say something they have to investigate further and that comes out of their budget so when they see the bruising they just write it off as someone probably trying to revive the target but doing a poor job. Besides they can't prove otherwise so why bother."

"Wow that's interesting in a creepy sort of way," said Devon as he looked at her almost terrified then she started laughing. "Okay you got me I have to admit it. Call me Mr. Gullible, man you're good I thought you were serious. Well Sis may I say you and Chuck make the perfect couple."

"Thanks Devon that means a lot," said Sarah as she kissed him on the cheek as she got off.

"Don't mention it and like I said we need to stick together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro Goya was lying on his cot looking up at the ceiling thinking about all his past victories trying to figure out how he got here. Hortencia paced the cell like a caged animal ready to pounce on anyone who crossed her and she was particularly mad at Alejandro at the moment.

"I just can't understand how we ended up here my Love. My most loyal guards and friends have all turned their backs on me. I just don't understand the world has gone crazy."

"Maybe it has to do with an idiot that signed over his country to an… an I don't even know what he is a lunatic, a madman."

"Horntecia my love, Lunatic and madman aren't nationalities. We all have our lunatics in our countries. It's a mental illness is all."

"I have one in this cell with me and he was the fool that signed over his country to that gringo American who calls himself Emperor and lords over us from our own palace that you gave away too."

"Everyone keeps accusing me of that but I swear I don't remember doing it. The last thing I remember before waking up here was some guy wanting me to try on a new pair of sunglasses that were supposed to be special."

"Yeah and we both know what he meant by that or better what you thought he meant by that. You should be ashamed of yourself a man of your age doing something like that."

"Ashamed of what? I put them on then I found myself in here. Now everyone is telling me I signed over the government to this Manoosh Depak. I don't even know who he is. I don't even think I've ever met the man."

"Never met him! You have the nerve to sit there and tell me you've never met him when I was in the room when you signed those papers and we were arrested."

"Technically I'm lying not sitting."

There was a sudden turning of the key in the door and it opened. A woman carrying food was escorted in by two men with sunglasses on. Once the woman was inside they went back out to wait by the door.

"The sun is terribly bright down here in this dungeon, isn't it?" said the Premier. "Rosita it's nice to see you. I'm sorry if you have to wait on us in these conditions."

"Señor Premier you have to do something that Bokor has taken over. Just look at our children what they've done to them," said the women pointing to the two guards with the sunglasses. I tell you there's a baka, an evil spirit in them," said the woman as she started to get worked up and agitated.

"Don't worry Rosita I'm sure the Americans will sent the Angel de la Muerte, I mean the Angel de la Vida John Casey to save us. As a matter of fact he's probably on his way right now."

"Good, that's the one we need for sure Premier please call for the Baron. He's the only one who can deal with the Bokor and his bad juju. We need the Baron."

"The Baron," asked Hortencia. "In our beautiful socialist state we don't have Barons or nobility because we're all equals. Well some of us are more equal than others," she said as looked at Alejandro.

"How so very Orwellian of you my dear, so Rosita what have you brought for us to eat?" said Alejandro as he looked under the plate covers.

"The same thing as yesterday and the day before, nacho sampler, the Bokor had a party and no one came so now we've got tons of this stuff we have to eat. I heard he's even going to make a Nacho Sampler day. Please call Baron Samedi we need help."

"Here take this," said the Premier as he handed the woman a cigar, a pre-revolutionary Costa Gravas double corona. "Take this and offer it to the Baron. Who knows he might listen and come it can't hurt." The woman took the Premier's offering and left.

"You shouldn't encourage those old women and their superstitions. Remember you're their Premier and you need to set an example."

"Louis XVI set examples all the way to the guillotine none of which I plan on following. No we need to get out of here and I need my country back. There is only one man who can do that for me and his blood flows in my veins and that's Colonel John Casey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was multi-tasking he was reading the data strings with Ellie as he was watching the video and listening to the video feeds coming out of Costa Gravas with Sarah. Each was sitting on the opposite sides of him in front of monitors in front of them. Somewhere about half-way through the program and just before Excedrin headache number twenty-four.

"Stop there," yelled Chuck as he stopped the scroll on the data stream. "Sarah freeze the feed and record I need to look at this. Ellie what do you think."

"Oh my God I see it too," said Ellie as she looked over at Chuck. "But it really doesn't help us but at least we now know the origin."

"The origin to what?" said Sarah now wishing she had the intersect back so she'd be in the loop but Chuck took her hand and explain.

"This is the same file corruption we found in Quinn's program, the mind melt but we didn't know the origin now I think we do. The original error was a glitch caused by the complier and if you notice this was written before the data we recovered off the mind melting glass that caused your and Morgan's problem."

"What does this mean I hate to sound like Casey but in plain English? Is there any way to fix me? I mean the program."

"Love there's nothing to fix in you but we now understand the origin. Decker probably had Depak working on a program to adjust my father's software to get rid of the emotional issues I experienced and in doing so screwed it up. I believe is the correct technical term," Chuck said as he kissed her. "You're perfect with or without the intersect," he whispered in her ear. Chuck caught part of the feed from Costa Gravas and heard the maid mention Bokor and the Baron.

"Oh I think we've moved past the Excedrin twenty-four this feels like a thirty-nine coming on," said Chuck as Sarah supported him.

"Chuck did you just flash?" She regretted stating the obvious.

"Yeah and it was a doozy," said Chuck. "I need to talk to Casey right away General. I've got an idea how to over through Depak's regime of terror and nacho samplers. Also if we're lucky we can arrest him too."

"I'll have the Colonel contact you right away. Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down a ways through the walls at the end of a hidden tunnel in Casey's bat cave the team was working hard. Morgan was recording everything then sending it on to General Beckman who was feeding it to Chuck. Casey was sitting behind Moran with his leg in the cast propped up in a chair puffing away on his own corona with coffee in his hand.

"Wow Casey, did you catch all that," said Morgan as he turned around. "The Premier is counting on you. You tried to kill him then you save his life and give him your blood then you save his marriage and him from a coup d'état and now not only is he counting on you to save him but his people too. You've got a great storyline for a telenovelas. All we need is a mariachi band and see if we can get Verónica Castro for a guest appearance then we're all set."

"Morgan you know you amaze me sometimes," said Casey as he took a drink from his coffee and puffed on his cigar.

"Why thanks John I'm just glad I can be of assistance," said Morgan as he was thinking they might finally have made a breakthrough in their relationship.

"Yes, Grimes every time I think you have sunken to a new low of stupidity you amaze me by sinking even lower." Just then the monitor came on and the General appeared on the screen.

"Evening General I thought you might be contacting us. I assume you've seen the feeds. Do you want us to proceed with the extraction as planned?"

"That and more."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

The General explained they wanted the Premier liberated and after much discussion within the State Department and White house it was believed that there was just cause to enforce the Monroe doctrine. Obviously the Costa Gravans had been invaded by a foreign power. It was the opinion of the powers to be back in D.C. that the U.S. had an obligation to restore to office the government that had been democratically elected and to use whatever means deemed necessary. However, the Costa Gravans would have to fire the first volley.

"Yeah democratically elected sure, I'd have to check those ballots one more time. Sounds to me like Florida 2000," said Casey as Morgan cut in before the General could reply.

"Diane I don't want to come off sounding disrespectful or anything but you guys back there in D.C. where do you buy your tobacco? Do you need a medical prescription for it? The last time I checked Glaucoma wasn't contagious."

"If you don't get out of here I'll fill your prescription alright and I'll make sure I dot both eyes," said Casey as he showed Morgan his fist. "So General, you want us to instigate a regime change by putting Goya back in power with just the three of us, am I correct in my assessment?"

"Yes Colonel and might I remind you've got your diamond in the rough with you so this is an opportunity to for him to shine. I'd also suggest you get in touch with Agents Bartowski. Chuck has been watching your feeds and said he had an idea that you might find interesting as well as helpful towards achieving the mission objective. Well, if there's nothing else Beckman out." The monitor went blank and the General was gone.

"So John do you want me to get Chuck up on the line for you now or do you want to spring the Premier first?" said Morgan as he started to reach over Casey.

"Hold up there Cochise," said Casey as he moved him away. "Neither, like I said before they've got their mission and we've got ours. We run our own plays I've been at this a lot longer than there's been an intersect and I've gotten by just fine."

"But Casey the General said-"

"I know what she said but who's in charge here? I am and until I get relieved those are my orders follow them and you just might live to see tomorrow."

"Yeah, secret agent man," said Morgan, but I think there's a verse where it says 'odds are he won't live to see tomorrow'. Just saying O Captain, my captain." Casey growled.

"Morgan can you help me I need to get something out of the storeroom," said Alex as she led him away to a quiet corner and out of harm's way.

"What's going on between the Big Guy and Chuck," said Morgan once they got out of hearing range and were by themselves.

"I don't know but I don't think it's only Chuck. I don't know if you've noticed but I think there's something going on between Dad and the two of them. I've tried to ask but he's being closed lipped about it. Morgan I think he was wrong not to contact Chuck. You heard the General, she practically ordered him to but he ignored her. Here put this in," said Alex as she handed him an earpiece. "I'll try to contact Chuck and patch him into you. Use your phone pretend Big Mike called you for something and you have to talk to him then find out what intel Chuck wanted to pass on. I don't like doing this but I don't see how the three of us are going to start a revolution on our own either."

"Hasta la revolución siempre," said Morgan jokingly raising his fist.

"Yeah keep that up and Dad will hasta your revolución as well as break your arm. You know how he feels about anything commie," said Alex trying to mediate what she knew had to be done with the feeling of betrayal she felt.

"What are you guys doing back there," yelled Casey. "I need for you to hurry up so we can start to map out a strategy. I pulled up a map for us to look at." Casey pulled out an old map he drew back in his Angel de la Muerte days from the desk he had cubby-holed away.

"What's that," asked Morgan when he came out and saw the yellowed piece of paper with a faded pencil drawing on it.

"A map, idiot, of the tunnels. You do know what a map is? Here's where the Premier is being held," said Casey. "But a real spy would know that."

"Right, weren't you the guy who drew the map for Christopher Columbus? That would explain a lot. Watch this Big Guy" said Morgan as he flipped a switch under the desk then typed in a command on a virtual keyboard bring up a holographic image of the tunnels and the Premier's cell. "Chuck showed me how to operate this. Casey you were saying something about what a real spy would use?"

"Why you little…" Casey started at him but Morgan held up his phone. "Sorry I've got to take this. It's Big Mike. Someone probably screwed up an order wouldn't you know that could cost us big. I promise it won't take long."

"If we don't do this right this can cost us big like with our lives so get your crap squared away and get you head in the game. Jesus some diamond in the rough more like just plain rock, dense and dumb."

"I love you too Big Guy," said Morgan as Casey growled and went at him but Morgan held the phone between them. Morgan pressed his earpiece and pretended to talk in his phone.

"Morgan I need to talk to Casey," said Chuck. "It's important I think I've got a solution to his problem with the revolution."

"That's good Big Mike but I'm sure we can handle this in house between the two of us. There's no need in poking that bear right now," said Morgan as he looked over at Casey and smiled. Casey signalled back for this to hurry.

"Is Casey still mad at us," asked Chuck as he hacked into their internal feeds bring them up on the monitor in the operating room.

"I would say that's a safe assessment of the facts but since I'm not there I really don't know what's going on. I'd appreciate if you would try to clarify some of the details." Again Casey made gestures for him to cut the conversation and get back to the table.

"Nice hologram by the way glad to see I was able to teach you something," said Chuck as he panned the room with the 360 camera overhead.

"You can see us, I mean I can see what you mean," said Morgan as Alex looked over at him puzzled then she saw the green light in the camera and pointed at it.

"Okay, grab that pen and pad of paper next to you and take notes. First you're going to need one of Casey's prized cigars the double coronas he keeps under lock and key."

"He'll kill me," said Morgan as Casey gave him the same hurry up look but this time he threated his life nothing new. "Do I have to?"

"Either you die getting the cigar or you die trying to free the Premier which do you prefer because Casey's plan will get you killed or as Casey says with acceptable losses which translates to you."

"Okay what else do we need," said Morgan as he continued to write down the list of objects. Then Chuck laid out the whole plan for him in detail.

"Don't worry Little Buddy tell Alex to keep this channel open and you keep your earpiece in and I will follow you throughout the mission. Remember Semper Fi we leave no man or woman behind as the case may be. Well you understand just hang in there and everything will be okay."

"Not like our little misadventure playing dungeons and dragons," said Morgan, "where we met our fiery end."

"You just won't let that go will you. Like I told you a million times, Morgan, if Tom had cast the spell of confusion, then we would have been out of that situation. Well anyway that's neither here nor there right now you've got a revolution to plan. Hasta la revolución."

"I was told not to say that," said Morgan as Casey was getting angrier threatening to do him great bodily harm. "I got to go or I'm going to have to use my Buy More medical plan and check into reconstructive surgery. Whatever's going on between you people can you get it fixed, please," said Morgan as he put his phone away pretending to hang up.

Chuck felt Sarah's arm around his waist and her perfume filled his senses. He felt her breath against his neck as she kissed him. He reached down to mute the mic. Her being so close to him felt so good he didn't want her to move.

"You heard Morgan. Casey's still mad at us but he'll get over it I'm sure," said Chuck trying to minimalize the situation.

"I've really made a mess of things, haven't I," said Sarah realizing that Casey was at least half right and she was the one who was at fault.

"No you haven't," said Chuck as he reached out and took her hand. "If anything we're both to blame, fifty-fifty, you're not going to steal all the blame. I'll switch the feed to my tablet then I'll be ready to go. We can go down get Sam then go home."

"Where's Ellie at anyway? I didn't see her leave?" asked Sarah as she hung on him resting her chin on his good shoulder.

"She downloaded a part of the program to see how it interfaced with her 3-D cerebral rendering and went to see what areas of the brain are affect by Manoosh's program."

"As soon as we wrap up we can get one of the agents to run us home. I was thinking about pizza tonight but do you think Clara would mind? I guess we could do Chinese but I really don't want all that fried food."

"I think if her favourite aunt ordered pizza she'd like it," said Ellie as she came in the operating room carrying a huge pile of paper from a computer printout. "I feel like I'm back at university carrying all this stuff around. But I got some amazing information from my program and actually using what I got took from Depak's program, I've made my rendering even more complete. What's this about having someone take you home? I'm taking you guys home with me no questions asked. Devon's already gone to pick up Clara."

"Are you sure Sis? Are you even ready to go home? Listen it's not a problem for us to catch a ride or call a cab really it's not a problem we do this all the time."

"Absolutely not, you just need to give me a few minutes to get organized and if you help me Little Brother it would go quicker. Sarah why don't you go cash in Sam while I get my act together then we'll meet you in ten down in the lobby."

"Sure see you guys downstairs," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck who shrugged his shoulders. She felt as if her ears ought to be burning as she rode the elevator down. But all that was gone and forgotten when she walked into Child care and Sam came running up to her.

"Momma," said Sam as soon as she saw her and came running with Mr. Rabbit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Operating Room…

"Ellie that wasn't a very subtle way of telling Sarah you wanted to talk to me alone," said Chuck as he took his arm out of the sling and tried to work out some of the stiffness.

"It'll be that way for a while but you should know. This isn't first time you've done that to your shoulder just don't overdo it now. The body needs time to heal."

"Don't overdo it! Needs time, that's something I don't have. Let's see I've only been jumped now three times. Well no I've only been jumped twice technically speaking. This last time was Sarah's turn I just intervened. El I can't afford to be down right now and I don't want Sarah to be left alone any more than is necessary so if you've got something to say spit it out."

"She told you about her nightmares?" asked Ellie shooting from the hip like Chuck asked.

"I only knew about one that was about Quinn and then she stopped flashing. There have been others? Of course there have that's why she was up this morning when I got up," said Chuck as things started to click in his head. "Do I need to be worried?"

"I don't know. You need to have her come in and let me do an EEG on her. I'd also like to run a CAT scan too but I know how that'll go over. And in all honesty she told me she couldn't remember her last nightmare she just knew she had one. She feels vulnerable now without the intersect."

"It's a powerful drug. When it works you can do just about anything, so it's like you're running on a constant high but when it's gone you feel like you can't do anything. But she was superwoman even before she got it. "

"That may not matter but it's good to know. I don't think there's a physical addiction but there certainly could be a psychological one. I'm not Dr. Dreyfus but I think that Sarah's dream was a manifestation of this feeling vulnerable. If you think about it what happened to her with Quinn that was the one point in her life where she wasn't in control."

"What you're saying makes sense sort of but the Quinn nightmare resulted in her losing the intersect not before."

"Are we sure or was that just the intersect saying goodbye and manifesting it in a dream she could understand. Manoosh's glasses I think might have been the trigger but the dream was the trigger being pulled. Anyway if she won't come in I can't do anything other than speculate and that won't help anyone. I opened a front already trying to get her to come in and let me look."

"I'll see what I can do too," said Chuck but he also knew that if they went at Sarah too hard and too fast she'd just shut down then nothing would work.

"I'm ready are you? What have you got running on your tablet anyway?" Asked Ellie as Chuck put his stuff together in his bag putting away the tablet and its charger last.

"Nothing much, just organizing a coup in a Central American country. I'm restoring its former communist dictator to power or better he's a former commie dictator now trying to lead his people to democracy."

"I heard about that game from one of the nurses. You play it on line with multiple players, right? And the strategy is to get your guy into the presidential palace?"

"Yeah something like that Sis it's almost lifelike," said Chuck as he put it away as fast as he could. Chuck was quickly rethinking the idea of taking it home but because of the time difference the real action would happen early in the a.m. so he could liberate and install Alejandro while he was having coffee and eating a bowl of Wheaties, the breakfast of champions of liberty. He had a sudden idea what if they replaced the torch in the Statue Liberty's arm with a bowl of Wheaties? "Nope where would they get that much milk?"

"What did you say Little Brother?"

"Nothing El I'm ready if you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the gardens of palace at Costa Gravas, Manoosh was taking his late evening walk. Bored from his having to supervise unskilled slave labor at his factory and overseeing his new line of eyewear. He met the Sydney Greenstreet lookalike in the middle of the gardens to discuss matters of mutual interest.

"You wanted to speak with me Mister X," said Manoosh as he pulled up a chair and invited him to sit down next to him.

"Yes as I said before, my people are anxious and they want to know when we can expect to receive our first order. I understand your factory is up and running. I also heard product is coming out."

"That's something we need to discuss. You see I'm not sure I'm going to be able to fill your orders anymore because you've failed to fulfil our agreement and since you haven't lived up to your end of the deal I'm not sure if I should honor it."

"What are you talking about; we did what you asked and then some. We sprung you out of that lab then we put those glasses on the people you asked. It's not our fault that the subjects you choose to experiment on were substandard. But I don't think testing was really what putting those glasses on them was about, was it? You wanted that couple you rant about."

"Rant? Well maybe both if they had to fight their own friends and relatives then they'd know what I felt like to be locked up all alone. I wanted them to feel that feeling and I wanted them to understand what they did to me but your people botched all that up. Worse you even lost my glasses too, so I really don't know if I have any more product for you nor if I can trust you with it."

"Why you ungrateful worm you think you're the only scientist Hydra has working for it? We've labelled ever piece of equipment you've asked for. We've made a detailed record of how it fits together so soon we won't need you and we'll produce our own improved eyewear."

"You might have a list of equipment but what you don't have is locked up in here," said Manoosh as he pointed to his head. "I may not have the physique but I make up for it in IQ and modesty so go back to your boys wherever they are and tell them I want double."

"You actually want me to go back with that? You know what their reaction will be and I don't think you'll like it."

"I won't like it! Tell that group of old men if they're thinking about doing anything funny they need to think twice," said Manoosh as he handed Mister X a folder. "I've got glasses programmed for each of the names in that and the names of loved ones they won't see coming."

"What is this exactly," said Mister X not wanting to open it because if it was what he thought it was just looking inside could be hazardous to his health.

"That's the list of names of people who sit on your Hydra board of directors along with their home addresses and the names of their significant others."

"You're a fool! This is a death sentence," said Mister X as he got up throwing the folder back at him. "You've just put the noose around your neck."

"No I've put the noose around your neck. You're in quite the quandary now if you tell your people that I have that list then they'll assume you read it too and you'll be dealt with the same as I will be. However, if you don't tell them and they find out then ditto."

"What do you want from me?" said Mister X wiping the sweat off with his handkerchief realizing he was in a corner with no way out.

"For now nothing but when I ask I expect you to deliver or a video of this moment will go to the chairman of your organization. That's right I can get to him anytime I want."

"For now but cut one head off and two grow back."

"Not if you cut them all off at the same time." Suddenly there were a series of explosions and men started running around the palace. Manoosh's body guards appeared. "What's going on?"

"The Premier and his wife have escaped. The guards are looking for them but they can't find them on the grounds or anywhere around here. They must've somehow made it out into the jungle."

"Well Mr. Depak I think this is where I leave," said Mister X smiling inside looking around at all the chaos thinking he couldn't have done anything better. He so loved revolutions and had started his fair share while employed with the agency. They were like Christmas crackers when you pull on the ends and you never know what was going to pop out.

"You'll regret this if I find out you had a hand in this," said Depak trying to be threatening as Mister X looked too pleased.

"Calm down, it's in our mutual interest that everything work the way it has been so don't make idle threats and handle your own internal affairs. I'll be flying out this evening to report back to my people. Goodbye and good luck if we don't meet again."

"Just remember our deal."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Casey and Morgan made their way down a dark corridor towards the presidential cells. Rats scurried about along the dimly lit passageways. Morgan wasn't sure which bothered him more the rats that tried to run over his feet or all the cobwebs that he kept running into and basically eating. This hallway to the cell reminded him of an old Vincent Price movie like the Fall of The House of Usher or the Tell Tale Heart. When they made a turn Morgan let Casey get ahead then motioned for Alex to break off. She went off on a side mission while they went to rescue the Premier. Each had a purpose and for the mission to be successful each had to do what they had to do even if Casey didn't know it.

"Hold up Big Guy," whispered Morgan as he grabbed Casey by the shoulder. "There are two guards around the corner patrolling the passageway."

"Let go or lose it, Huh?" said Casey as what Morgan said registered. He peaked around the corner with his supressed Sig in hand. Morgan was right. In front of they were two guards. He dropped both before they could react, quickly and quietly. "How did you know these guys were here?"

"Would you believe I heard them with my extra sensitive ears," said Morgan as he grabbed one by the feet and dragged his body out of sight while Casey took care of the other.

"Extra sensitive huh," said Casey as he grabbed Morgan by his extra sensitive part and found the earpiece then looked up at the wall at the camera with its green light on.

"Ouch! Casey that hurts listen Chuck was just trying to help and keep us from being killed. I'd don't know what your problem is but-" Casey cut Morgan off by sticking the muzzle of his Sig in Morgan's mouth.

"Bartowski this is our mission so butt out," said Casey after he put Morgan's earpiece in to talk to Chuck.

"First take that thing out of Morgan's mouth. What are you thinking anyway if you sneeze he loses his memory and you've painted the wall with your daughter's fiancé."

"Maybe that'll be an improvement. For once he might ever listen and do as he's told," said Casey as he took the barrel out and dried it on Morgan.

"Listen John I know you're mad at us and you've got every right to be but if I hadn't given you a head's up you'd walked right into those two guys. You know that's true so please just put aside your personal issues with us and let me provide you with tech support. I care about you, you of all and I don't want to see any of you hurt."

"Okay but this one time only. Who knows maybe you can keep Morgan out of trouble and where's Alex at anyway? Christ she's lost."

"No she's on a side mission don't worry I'm watching and guiding her too. I've got her on another line. John the Premier's cell is straight up the corridor around the corner on the left."

"I know the layout. Tell me about the guards or do I have to tell you how to run tech support too," said Casey angry and happy at the same time something only Casey could be.

"There are only two guards outside the cell but the bad part is you can't kill either of them. Morgan knows what to do."

"Bartowski who died and put you in charge of this mission," said Casey starting to think he was being run over and didn't really like or appreciate it.

"Well there not dead, General Beckman and the President but Casey you're still in charge I'm just directing. You're still their leader and they need you as a leader."

"I hate you sometimes," said Casey wondering if Chuck really meant what he said or was just feeding him a load but then Chuck followed up his statement.

"And I love you."

"Keep in your pants Bartowski," said Casey then he grabbed Morgan. "Show me some magic. This isn't Dungeons and Dragons, there aren't any spells of confusion, so unless you want that fiery finish you keep harping on I better see something or my German friend Heir Sig will cast a spell. I'll punch both their tickets for hell, one way no return."

"Casey let Morgan handle this, the rest of your mission depends on taking these two guys alive," said Chuck in Casey's earpiece.

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation? Go ahead," said Casey as he pushed Morgan to go do whatever he was supposed to do.

"Okay," said Morgan as he took two flash grenades pulled the pins then tossed them around the corner. They went off then Morgan ran down the hall. The grenades had the same effect on the guards as the Chuck's gunshots close to Devon's head. The two were disoriented as Morgan charged them ripping their glasses off and as soon as they came off the men passed out.

"This is the great plan to wake the dead some spell of confusion. We need to hurry or we'll meet the fiery finish in a hail of bullets," said Casey as he took the keys off one of the guards and open the door.

"John Casey," yelled the Premier as he hugged him which made Casey growl. "I knew you'd come, didn't I Hortencia? See he's here to save us."

"Alejandro keep it in your pants, we aren't out of here yet," said Casey as Chuck was speaking to him in his head.

"Light your cigar and start puffing John. I'm not joking hurry up," said Chuck. This was one time that smoking wasn't hazardous to his health. Casey shrugged his shoulder as Morgan handed him a corona and he started puffing. Just then Alex came with Rosita and her scream could be heard from the hall then there was silence. Rosita came in and grabbed Casey's hand thanking him as the two men followed her in wake now. Alex put a Top hat on Casey as Rosita was kissing his hands.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on," said Casey as he pulled his hands away looking over at Alejandro who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just a silly superstition but play along," replied the Premier waving his cigar.

"Thank you Baron for freeing my sons from that Bokor's evil juju and thank you our beloved Premier for bringing him. Baron Samedi, will you help the sons of our people to be free?"

"Say yes Casey," said Chuck in Casey's ear this is your chance to form an army and take back the palace and give Beckman an excuse to put boots on the ground. Just tell them all they have to do is take the glasses off of their loved ones and break them."

"Smart," said Casey as the woman and two men implored him for help. "Of course I will but this won't be easy because that…

"Bokor," said Chuck in Casey's earpiece. "A Bokor is an evil sorcerer and his evil juju, spell is in the glasses."

"I can help you but you've got to start by helping yourselves. I can't do everything for you. Who do you think I am" said Casey as he thought to himself he'd like to know but he puffed away on his cigar.

"Good play up the part. The Baron is a cocky guy who loves to smoke and drink kind of like you actually. Oh yes he likes women too so wink at her a few times."

"I'm not going to wink," said Casey as Alex handed him a bottle of thirty year old scotch she found in the palace. Casey smiled as he took a hit.

"Hey that was my reserve," said Alejandro but seeing the looks Rosita gave him so he toned down his protest. "Sorry Baron but do you mind at least sharing."

"I guess I could," said Casey as he took another hit from the bottle before passing it to the Premier. "Go tell your people they have to destroy these glasses. They have to take them off the people that have them on then they need to do this," said Casey as he took the two pair of glasses Morgan had and broke them in half. They sparked and smoked as Casey broke them.

"Look he broke the spell. We take our people back tonight!"

"Hasta la revolución," said the Premier as he kissed Rosita under the watchful eye of Hortencia. Casey wasn't very happy with all the commie rhetoric but in the end they sent her and her sons on as they made their way back through the tunnels back to Casey's lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hour was late back in Chicago but it couldn't be helped with the time difference between Costa Gravas and Chicago. Chuck watched over them as he let Casey guide them back down to his hidden cave. Once they were safely inside he turned to the other feeds gathering intel on Manoosh. This was when he discovered Mister X and listened into their garden conversation.

"How are things going," asked Sarah as she handed him a cup of coffee and sat down beside him on the sofa.

"Fine, they've just liberated the Premier and his wife now they're regrouping. I'm doing a little surveillance during the lull but shouldn't you be in bed you've got to be tired? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No I haven't been to sleep to have a nightmare yet. Do you mind if I lay down here with my head in your lap to sleep for a bit?"

"And you have to ask? Of course not and I'll make you a deal if I feel you're having a nightmare I'll wake you up."

"Thanks Sweetie. You're getting audio feed from his security cameras too," said Sarah thinking that it was a little strange.

"Yeah why?" asked Chuck "he never really thought about it until she brought it up. But she was right it was strange."

"Oh it's nothing as she started to close her eyes. Well just most security camera feeds are video only the audio just isn't that important to justify the additional cost. He's so paranoid he wants to know what people are saying about him."

"Yeah you're probably right," said Chuck as he stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes. But she got him thinking the firewalls were awfully easy to break through. Manoosh could've thrown up something better but he didn't why not? Chuck couldn't shake the feeling that he was being played somehow.

He flipped back to the feed from the gardens then rewound the feed to the time when Morgan set off the flash grenades and there it was. How'd he missed it before he didn't know but Manoosh was looking up at the camera. Why was he looking up at the camera? And there was something about his look that Chuck didn't like. It was like Manoosh was looking past the camera directly at him. The thought sent cold chills down his back but there is was or at least he thought it was.

"Chuck, Chuck," yelled Casey in his ear. "Are awake or have you dozed off? Get your head in the game we need to know what's going on."

"What Casey?" said Chuck as he must've zoned out for a bit. He quickly checked Sarah but she was sound asleep. "Sorry but why don't you check your own feeds?"

"For one, I don't have external from down here and secondly I don't want to show the Premier too much of my layout. He's already making comments about my décor."

"I heard that," said the Premier. "John you could use a woman's touch in here. It's so, so I don't know how to say it."

"Dusty, dingy, dreary, drab" said Morgan.

"Alejandro is right John," said Hortencia, "you need a woman. Every great man needs a woman behind him to kick him into action."

"Lady I'm a self-starter I don't need anyone telling me what to do," said Casey as everyone stared at him. "Oh you know what I meant and Morgan don't encourage. Chuck we're hearing noise lots of it and it sounds like it's coming from outside."

"Yeah I'd say you should hear some. Looks like the whole capital has turned into one big angry mob and they're storming the palace. Rosita and her boys are leading the gang. Casey you and Alejandro need to organize them or they'll be cut to pieces."

"Affirmative there," said General Beckman as she cut into their communications. "Casey get Alejandro up on those battlements and lead his people."

"Might I point out General the Palace doesn't have any battlements for him to get up on," said Chuck trying to be quiet so Sarah could sleep.

"Oh you know what I mean. Chuck, I want some of that footage of the people storming the palace leaked to local news media CNN, Fox and whoever else. But NBC would be a waste of time it's Dancing with the Stars night. While you do that I need a sidebar with the Colonel."

Chuck's feed with the bat cave died and static came on the screen. Chuck worked up the footage and released it but this being cut out he didn't like and he got that feeling again that he was being played.

"Colonel what I'm about to order you to do you won't like but it's for the best interest of the nation and this organization."

"Spit it out and don't give me any candy coating you should know better than that by now," said Casey the best way to take a band aid off was just rip it off.

"The kill order on Dr. Depak has been rescinded and he is to be taken alive at all cost. We need his intel on Hydra and their leaders. I hope you can understand the need to keep this from Chuck."

"The man's only sworn to kill Chuck and Sarah. He's sent friends and relatives after them. I thought you were the one that said and I quote we take care of our own? What's Chuck if not one of us?"

"That may be but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," said the General.

"Hold on there Dr. Spock," said Morgan. "John you got mad at Chuck and Sarah because you felt they were keeping something from you now you're about to do the same thing. This circle of lies will end up biting everyone and you know where."

"She actually quoted Dickens from a Tale of Two Cities," said Casey.

"I'm impressed," said the General."

"What just because I have a lifetime subscription to 'Guns and Ammo' doesn't mean I can't read other material too but Grimes is right. You can't keep this from Chuck if nothing else he's a spy probably the second best spy I've worked with and he will find out. Mark my word this could be the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Then we'll send it to a chiropractor. Colonel you have your orders and I expect you to follow them. Beckman out.

"Way to go Big Guy I'm impressed. Charles Dickens, a Tale of Two Cities, 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was…'"

"Time for you to shut up and get to work," said Casey. "It was on television right after the documentary I was watching on Hamburger Hill."

"Good you guys are back," said Chuck. "Well if you're going to participate in this revolution you need to get out there. Rosita has taken the outer courtyard and is moving inside. The mercenaries are running looking for safer employment but Depak still has a circle of Zombies following him. The last I saw him on the feeds he was heading towards that factory of his. Casey, never let the bad guy get away."

"Roger that," said Casey as everyone looked at him. "Well we've got our mission, Alejandro grab a 47 and let's roll."

"Hortencia, wait here mi corazón Hasta la Revolución."

"Siempre mi amor," said Hortencia as she kissed him.

"Yuck you two are as bad as the other two. I think we've got a country to take back," said Casey as he threw Alejandro a 47. "I hope you still remember how to use that."

"Some things one never forgets like his first kiss, his first time making love and his first kill," said the Premier as he housed a round.

"Roger that," said Casey as he lit two cigars puffed on one then handed the other to the Premier then they disappeared down a tunnel leading inside the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah felt warm and above all she felt safe resting in Chuck's lap. It felt like that was where she was meant to be like when you search for a missing piece of a puzzle and finally find it, two pieces that fit perfectly together. The tiredness she felt from the past few days caught up with her and soon she was asleep but even here she couldn't get away from her subconscious.

"Chuck where are you going," she heard herself say. She felt like she was watching a movie and she was the protagonist. Her other self was looking down a long corridor at Chuck.

"I've got to go and you can't come. This is something I've got to do by myself. Well, that's just it.  
>This time, Chuck, I can't tell you. Remember that's what you told me before you went off to Budapest."<p>

"But in the end I did let you come along," said her other self as she was pleading with her Chuck. There was something in the air a sense of danger and desperation.

"That's it you 'let' with a whole list of strings attached this mission is simple and it's one I have to do by myself."

"Chuck you also told me whatever it is that I thought I needed to hide not telling you the truth, going out on my own like I did, you said you thought it was a mistake. You said you thought I was wrong and you were right. Please remember I also told you the truth is that I trust you completely, and I want to tell you everything so can you tell me?"

"I'm going after Manoosh."

"We can go after him together wait for me."

"No you're not flashing and this is too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Sarah I'm not going to take him prisoner, this time Manoosh dies," said Chuck as he exited the stage. Now everything changed and she was watching a play some Greek tragedy. She saw Chuck come out with the Walther P38 in his hand then her other self came out on stage but with Manoosh's glasses on.

"Kill Chuck Bartowski, Chuck Bartowski must die," this other Sarah said as she aimed her Smith and Wesson. Sarah wanted to do something, she had to do something but she was glued to her chair watching this play. In the wings she noticed Manoosh who looked like he was reading from a script. She tried to speak but no words would come out of her mouth.

"Sarah I could never hurt you and I can't hurt you now. I won't," said Chuck as he tossed his pistol away and opened his hands to her.

"Kill Chuck Bartowski, Chuck Bartowski must die," said this other Sarah then she hear a gunshot and woke up. She jumped up and threw her arms around him kissing and squeezing him tight.

"What's going on? Aaugh," said Chuck surprised and in pain as he cringed when she grabbed him and his shoulder that hurt.

"I'm sorry," said Sarah as she wiped the tears from her eyes realizing it was just a dream. She sat up trying to regain her composure. "It was just a dream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up grabbing hold of Chuck shaking like a leaf. He was seriously concerned for her and wondered what was happening to her? He couldn't help but remember his conversation with Dr. Dreyfus who told him that his dreams were a product of your subconscious interacting with the Intersect. The Intersect was extraordinarily powerful and that it had the potential to overwhelm a person's mind. But there was something else here he wondered if it wasn't also the intersect trying to communicate something and in Sarah's case a warning?

"Here drink this," Chuck said as he handed her what was left of his coffee. "I know it's not much but you need to drink something."

"Thanks," said Sarah as she took a drink then made a face. "Oh that's bad; let me get us both a cup." She got up then went to the kitchen and came back sitting his cup in front of him.

"How's the revolution coming along? What does it look like down there?" asked Sarah as she leaned over and he shared his tablet.

"They've taken the palace and now there's just some mopping up that needs to be done. Manoosh has retreated to his factory on the outskirts of town and we're moving in elements from Fourth Fleet and USSOUTHCOM for support."

"Sounds like you guys have had a busy night," said Sarah as she noticed daylight was starting to come through the window.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going to let you distract me to avoid telling me about your dream. Did I have to hear about it from Ellie that you had another nightmare and now there was this one?"

"I really don't know what it was the whole thing was confusion and just plain silly. I'm talking really silly certifiably insane type silly. Just promise me that you won't go on any missions without me. We're a team now, you're my husband and my partner so there are no more solo missions, ever and I mean ever, got that buster," said Sarah trying to make herself threatening then she leaned into and kissed him. "I mean it; I don't know what I'd do without."

Chuck was about to investigate this bout of insecurity when there was a huge flash of fire on his screen and a loud explosion in his earpiece. Sarah picked up an earpiece to listen in too.

"Casey tell me what just happened," said Chuck watching what was left of Manoosh's factory go up in flames after an explosion.

"I don't know we were targeting it with small arms fire and preparing to breach the doors when it exploded. I don't know if it was some type of suicide bomb that Manoosh rigged or what."

"John, be careful this isn't some sort of diversion to make his escape. I've got a helicopter prepping for takeoff not five klicks from your location and I have that Mister X from Hydra at the airfield."

"I'll leave Alejandro here to take the spoils of war and the credit while I go check out that airfield. Worst case scenario we capture a midlevel Hydra agent and squeeze him like a lemon."

"Roger that," said Chuck

"John, keep your eyes and ears open down there. I'm sorry for… well I'm sorry," said Sarah.

"Roger that and check those female emotions," said Casey as everyone laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

There was a loud explosion and fire ball that erupted from Manoosh's factory. Flames engulfed the building making it impossible to get near. The people of Costa Gravas cheered as the evil foreigner was defeated and their beloved Premier was toted around as everyone sang their national anthem. Casey used the chaos as an opportunity to duck out and head to that hidden airfield Chuck had called him about.

"John," radioed Chuck, "that building Manoosh used as his factory was the old water works building and it's connected to a number of disused aqueducts that run under the city. Manoosh could've used any of them to make his escape.

"Roger that I'm headed to that airfield now and I brought with me a little surprise. The Premier had a SA-18 lying around so I grabbed it."

"Good I'm trying to get through the firewalls at the airport but it's not easy," said Chuck as he was typing away on his tablet trying to get at the security cameras.

"Don't worry about it I'm almost there," said Casey as sat his cigar in the ashtray then swung round throwing open his door and dropping two mercs guarding the landing strip.

"I said not easy I didn't say impossible and what's that sound anyway?" said Chuck as the cameras came on line and he was in.

"Just scratching an itch," said Casey as he reached over and picked up his cigar then turned around driving through the gate.

"I can see you now," said Chuck. "The helicopter is off you nine o'clock and they've got rotors gyrating you need you need to hurry. I see our Mister X and he's got Manoosh along with him. Crap Manoosh has got a set of those glasses on but how?"

"I know you're not asking me," said Casey as he ran over a Merc who was trying to aim at him. "This reminds me of Death Race or as it's better known downtown Burbank."

"John," said Chuck as he watch the guy go under, "no one should have as much fun doing what you're doing you do realize that?"

"What can I say; I'm a man who enjoys his job," said Casey as he took a puff off his cigar. "Crap now I'm really pissed."

"What happened John? Are you alright? I didn't see anything on the cameras? Have you got any bogies I can't see?"

"No, stupid cigar went out. Okay I see them and they're taking off time to come on baby light my fire," said Casey as he pulled over reaching in the back for the Russian made 'needle' SA-18 their equivalent to our stinger. Casey popped the safeties and took aim.

"Never let the bad guy get away," radioed Chuck as he took a deep breath and squeezed Sarah's hand. In a few minutes their troubles would fit in an ashtray.

"Roger that Chuck," said Casey as he started to take aim setting the IR tracker and had his finger on the trigger when communications with Chuck dropped out and General Beckman came on the line.

"Belay that," said the General. "Your to let Manoosh go we've got an escort coming in from the carrier that will pick him up over water and take him back to base for interrogation and detainment."

"I'm not one to question orders General but-" said Casey as the General cut him off in mid-sentence. Her mind was already made up.

"Then don't start now. You have your orders stand down. Beckman out."

Casey was livid with rage as Chuck came back on the line yelling in his ear asking what the hell was going on and he had not answers. He had to shot something and anything.

"Crap Chuck," said Casey that was all he could think to say. It didn't even mean anything so he aimed at the control tower and took it out. It was unmanned but at least he got to shot something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were trying to find out what was going on with Casey but all they were getting was static. Their voices got a little too loud and frantic so they accidently woke Devon and Ellie up. Chuck was typing in commands to override the signal that was jamming theirs when Awesome and Ellie walked in still in their pajamas half asleep.

"Hey bro can you keep it down a bit some people have to go to work in a little while. You guys stayed up all night playing video game? Come on Dude and with a hurt shoulder, really bro don't you think it's about time to grow up?"

"Wow that does look realistic and look there's John," said Ellie. "I can see him but I can't hear him why's that?" Chuck just waved her off he was busy and mad.

"That's because we're all hooked in with these earpieces Ellie. Sorry if we woke you guys but there's some fresh coffee if you want some."

"Thanks but why are all those people sleeping near Casey? Oh never mind let me switch on the TV maybe we can catch some news something a little more intelligent. Chuck you know we still need to go in to work this morning?" Chuck just nodded as he got Casey back on the line.

"News brief Action One News," said a reporter on television. "This channel has just gotten a report on one of the shortest lived coups in Central American history. The small country of Costa Gravas was overrun by foreign mercenaries earlier this week but with the help of US aid and local opposition the merc forces were expelled earlier this morning our time. These are some videos that are coming in now. I must warn you parental discretion is advised."

"Hey isn't that John Casey there with the Premier?" said Devon as he almost gaged on his coffee. "But if he's there how can he be playing that… Oh my God Chuck."

"Casey answer me! What the hell just happened and why did you let Manoosh get away?" yelled Chuck. "It was Beckman wasn't it! It was her on that signal that cut in ordering you to stand down. Christ Casey you're my friend and you know what he's done to me. Crap what he will do."

"Sweetie it's alright. We'll get him another day don't worry about it. It will be alright just calm down and listen."

"Listen to what? Manoosh played us and he played me. You know how he played us he knew exactly how I'd react and he did what I would've done." Before Sarah could ask for an explanation Chuck's phone rang 'anonymous' was written across the screen. Chuck took out his earpiece letting it ring and opened the mic on the tablet so Casey could hear too then he answered putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello Manoosh I've been expecting your call," said Chuck as everyone stopped what they were doing. Ellie dropped her coffee cup and it shattered on the kitchen floor.

"It's been a while since we chatted so I thought I'd pick up the phone and give you a ring. How's your partner Sarah she still as hot as ever?"

"You should know you had her killed yesterday. Using my own brother-in-law don't you think that was low even for someone as slimy as you? But that was a part of your plan wasn't it all along you wanted to cut me off from everyone."

"I wanted you to feel what it was like for me to be alone. Yes, I wanted to take you friends away from you. Those glasses I had delivered to Burbank were supposed to be delivered to your friend at the Buy More Morgan and that other partner of yours, Casey. I wanted to take them from you like you took all my friends then I wanted take you family."

"Manoosh you never had any friends or family to miss. You were alone before we even met so I couldn't take what you never had."

"There you go with the lies again I suppose you're going to tell me you didn't steal my invention and sell it to the government."

"Manoosh my father invented the intersect I've more rights to it than you do. You reverse engineered some parts the Ring gave you and what you made doesn't ever work properly. That's what's wrong with you now. You've been wearing those glasses for too long."

"Liar! These glasses help me focus on how to deal with my problems like you. Your father had an idea that I perfected. It's like giving the caveman credit for the automobile just because they invented the wheel."

"That was a nice trick getting the CIA to rescind your kill order. You waved papers in front of a camera and said you knew who the leaders of Hydra were and presto you've got what? You don't think the people in Hydra might not like you knowing who they are?"

"I've got carte blanche Chucky. The CIA wants the names and Hydra wants the glasses no one will touch me, not even you. The best part is Chuck now I can kill you and no one will care. But there still is one person left in your life I have to remove first."

"And who might that be," said Chuck as he put his hand over Sarah's mouth. "No he thinks you're dead," he whispered in her ear. "Please let's keep it that way."

"You still have a sister and a niece."

"That's two people or are your glasses fogging up as well as your brain. If you want me I'm yours," said Chuck as Sarah started shaking her head no and she couldn't let him sacrifice himself again.

"Listen creep you low life worm piece of trash you come near my husband or our family and that carte blanche will turn quickly into carte rouge."

"Sarah, I should've know Devon was no match for you. Thank you for the update on your personal details too I'll take note for future reference."

"Sarah you were safe, why?" said Chuck as he pulled her into him. "You know we're going to have to run now."

"I go where you go I don't want safe I want you," said Sarah as she caressed his face. She saw the worried lines across it and the look but what was done, was done.

"Touching, very touching if you go for that mushy type of thing but getting back to the real world or as I like to call it Le monde c'est moi. I'd love to stay and chat some more but I've got to a plane to catch. Oh by the way that's a lovely town house your sister has in Chicago. I especially like her neighbor's flower beds she ought to try something maybe daises?" With that the line dropped and the phone went dead.

"Chuck what did he mean by that," asked Ellie. "Chuck what did he mean?" Ellie started to shake and cry.

"Devon, take care of my sister Casey did you heard all that? Sarah…" said Chuck but she was already on it looking out the window in the drive. "What was Beckman's plan on how to deal with Manoosh? I assume there was a plan."

"I heard it all you guys need to watch your sixes. She's supposed to have a F-14 intercept his chopper along the coast then force it out to the carrier where they will take him into custody."

"Get word to the carrier to check…," Chuck started to say when the line dropped and a communication blackout fell over the whole neighborhood. "Casey, Casey crap he's gone."

"My phone's dead too," said Sarah. "Listen we need to get everyone up and out of here as quickly as possible."

"Sarah's right we need to get to the hospital that's where the CIA team is and we'll be safe there," said Chuck trying to reassure Ellie and Devon.

"They might be but we won't," whispered Sarah to Chuck. "Crap I've got two black escalades coming down the street. There's no time to change the kids just take them as they are. Tell them there's a sale on ice cream at the hospital, all you can eat just for today but there's going to be a lot of people so you have to go as you are or miss out."

"Sounds like you rehearsed that," said Chuck as he came over to the window with her and looked out. "How many times did Jack tell you that before you caught on?"

Chuck and Sarah drew weapons and checked rounds. Then Chuck went over to look at Ellie's cleaning supplies and started mixing.

"We might have to scuttle the house," said Chuck over at Sarah standing near the window looking outside.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Sarah. "Looks like they're gearing up outside, we don't have much time."

"Hold up! Do what to the house? Guys this is suburban Chicago not Beirut or Baghdad," said Devon. "You can't shoot up the neighborhood. What about Gladys and her flowerbeds?"

"Devon look at me," said Chuck as he shook Devon. "I need you to be awesome. Can you be awesome for me and for our families? Listen Devon and listen close there are men outside who are going to come through that door and they're not coming to sell Avon or invite you to a Tupperware party. I need Captain Awesome to take our daughters and Ellie out the back. Go over to Gladys' borrow her car or steal it I don't care. Tell her she's got a tumor and you're willing to give her a free check-up but you've got to go now."

"That's so not cool; I can't do that that'd be that cold to lie about a person's health that's so unprofessional."

"Would you prefer so dead which is what's going to happen if you don't get a move on it," said Sarah as she started to push Devon and Ellie down the hall.

"You're going to have to go with them," said Chuck. "I'll distract them here and hold them off as long as I can to give you guys time to get away."

"No, I'll make sure they get next door then I'm coming back," said Sarah as her nightmare started to take form in reality.

"Stage them near the back door then I'll need a little cover fire as I get their attention outside," said Chuck. He took everything that he could find that was made out of Styrofoam and put it in a bucket with flammable cleaning agents. The polystyrene in liquid form is one of the elements used to make napalm. Chuck filled bottles with the goop then sealed them off with a rag he doused in alcohol then set them on fire.

"Now," yelled Chuck as he opened the door and threw one inside the one Escalade. It broke and fire started bellowing black smoke as the men inside rolled out on the ground. Instead of taking everyone next door Sarah charged forward to cover Chuck while Devon got everyone to safety. Sarah dropped five men as they came out coughing.

Chuck hit the side of the other vehicle the bottle broke and the burning goo spread on the outside of the SUV making it impossible for the men to get out on that side so they rolled out the driver's side. Chuck was about to duck inside when he saw Sarah circling around.

"Crap Sarah," said Chuck as he flashed. He charged the SUV as she laid down cover and he leaped over it tapping the goo with his shoes so the soles of his feet caught fire. The men were startled as he landed in the middle of them with burning feet. Chuck flashed on Savate. They couldn't block his kicks without getting burnt and each kick he delivered he seared and fried them. Sarah and Chuck quickly dispatched all the bad guys and just in time.

"Crap get them off," said Chuck as Sarah ran up ripping off one of the guy's jacket throwing it over his feet then yanked off his shoes as the soles burnt through.

"You know they use this as a form of torture in some countries," said Sarah as Chuck's shoes smoldered.

"Why didn't you go with the rest like I told you," said Chuck as he felt the muscle in his shoulder cramp up and ache.

"When do you ever and besides Devon will be happy we didn't have to scuttle their home. But we can't come back here. I guess the question is as much as I hate to ask it do we take Sam with us?"

"I'm afraid we do as much as Manoosh found out about Ellie he'll find out about Sam. Ellie will be safe as long as we stay away from her that's what Manoosh wants to isolate me, us from everyone else. But if he finds out about Sam her life will be in danger."

"Let me go get the guys back from next door while you go back inside and find another pair of shoes. I think I can catch them before they leave."

"No help me back inside Gladys deserves a thrill. You know this gives a whole new meaning to hotdogs."

"I knew you were going to say that," said Sarah as she reached over and pulled him close to kiss. Then she helped him back inside the house as the two Escalade bellowed black smoke both engulfed in flames. In the distance sirens could be heard from a responding fire brigade.

"I wonder if Ellie has any marshmallows."

"I knew you'd ask that too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When comms went down with Chuck, Casey tried to raise Beckman who promised to dispatch agents but there was little he could do from where he was. But he kept racking his brain about what Chuck was trying to tell him when he said 'get word to the carrier to check' but to check what? Casey grabbed Morgan and Alex then took the first C-2 out to the carrier

"Colonel Casey," said a Commander who came out to meet the COD. "Nice to meet you the Chief of Staff asked me to come down and bring your party up to ops. Follow me please."

"Thanks," said Casey as everyone followed the Commander through hatches and up ladders down passageways as they made their way up in the island.

"The Admiral and COS are anxious to meet you in person."

"That's nice but I need to report in," said Casey. He thought for a while if he should ask but he had to know. "You wouldn't know what's going on with the interception?"

"We picked up a chopper a little while ago flying low over the coast. Two F-14s have been scrambled to force it to us. But the Admiral or COS will brief you they're inside," said the Commander as he knocked on the door then opened.

Casey lead Alex and Morgan inside he felt like saluting, force of habit but he wasn't in uniform so he offered the Admiral his hand.

"So you're the famous liberator of Costa Gravas I've been hearing so much about," said the Admiral as he took Casey's hand and shook it.

"I wouldn't say famous," said the Casey. "This is Agent McHugh and Agent Grimes. Just shut up and be quiet," Casey whispered to Morgan.

"Colonel I'm happy to see your safe and sound," said General Beckman as she came on a monitor behind the Admiral.

"Ma'am I was talking with Chuck and he was trying to give me some sort of warning before our comms went down. What's his status?"

"I'm waiting on a report from our field office I should-" have a report soon was what she wanted to say but Chuck cut in on her communications with carrier and went to a split screen.

"Admiral, do not let that helicopter land on your flight deck. I think it might be carrying a bomb," said Chuck as he came on half the screen. "I recommend you splash it now before it's too late."

"Agent Carmichael this is no time to let your personal feelings get in way of the mission. Admiral we need Manoosh alive."

"Personal feelings! I just had a wet team visit us at my sister's house with our children inside. I don't see how this can be anything but personal."

"Which is why you need to stand down and let the Colonel and the Admiral handle the mission from here on out. I understand you want to get even but this is neither the place nor the time."

"Oh you don't even have a clue as to what I want General and what I'm going to extricate but if you think you've got Manoosh you're a bigger fool than I thought you were."

"Chuck watch you words," said Casey. "There are other people listening and you're bordering on insubordination."

"Admiral, do this, order your fighters to communicate to the helicopter a course change to Gitmo then we'll see what happens."

"But they haven't got enough fuel to make it that far," said the Admiral puzzled over all this battering about wondering who was in charge. "They'll have to land in the Caribbean sea."

"Just do it, if I'm right they won't get that far. I'm trying to save the lives of your sailors and as much as the General is trying to paint me rogue I'm trying to help your people. Will you let me?"

"COS make it happen give the order," said the Admiral over Beckman's protest as she was livid with rage at Chuck.

"Diane, be careful what you say from now on," said Chuck. "People I'm bringing up feed from your F-14s on the big screen and dropping my image out."

"How's he doing this," asked the Admiral looking puzzled over at Casey.

"I don't know that's just part of his magic but if he told me to do something I'd do it. I've learned over the years that nine times out of ten he's right."

Suddenly there was a bright light and the helicopter disintegrated in midair. The F-14s shook violently as the pilots had trouble holding them on course because of the shockwave.

"What just happened," yelled the Admiral. "COS I want to know right now get me a report from the planes."

"Sir the helicopter blew up that's the report we're getting in. They ordered the bird to make the course correction then it exploded."

"Sir, Manoosh was never on that bird. My guess is he was dropped off shortly after he escaped from Costa Gravas. His plan was to have the chopper explode on your flight deck to cover his escape making it look like an accident. But when he called me at home this morning to gloat over his triumph I realized he had an ace up his sleeve. He just thought I'd be dead with the rest of my family and unable to warn you. General he also told me that he'd get away with it because you'd give him carte blanche in return for presumed secrets he knows."

"Chuck that information is classified and above the Admiral's pay grade."

"There you go the confirmation I was looking for. Well Diane if you're looking for an intersect, sorry Admiral that's over your pay grade too. Then I suggest you contact Manoosh Depak and his wonder glasses. You know you can learn a lot from kids like if somebody does want to play fair you can always take your toys and go home. Bye Diane. Goodbye John."

Chuck's side of the screen went blank then the image when back out to full screen. There was a silence in the comms center as Casey stood there looking at the General. He wanted to tell her he told her so but that wouldn't have served anything

"Diane I'm going to have to file a report," said the Admiral. "You almost cost me the lives of my men and women on the flight deck. I hope you've got a good explanation."

Continued Chuck vs The Baguette


End file.
